Chuck vs The Baguette
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck and Sarah fed up after Manoosh assassination attempt they head for Paris. There they can visit their company's European branch and the city putting their troubles behind them or can they? Can they finally get away? Will they stay on the run for the rest of their lives? What are Sarah's dreams telling her?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man

General Beckman grabbed her phone calling the agents at the hospital to detain Chuck by whatever means necessary. However by the time they arrived in the operating room he was nowhere to be found. They instigated a full lock down of the facility going room to room but Chuck, Sarah and Sam were gone. They had vanished into thin air. The agents cornered Ellie and Devon asking them if they knew where her brother was but neither had seen them since they checked in on them after the incident at home. At this point the General hopped on a plane and flew to Chicago to head up the hunt personally.

"Yes congressman I'll be back in the capitol soon. …. I know the committee wants to hear from me and I am looking forward to testifying. … No I'm not being sarcastic I being realistic. If you'll excuse me I have a mission that involves national security. I'll call you back soon I promise. …. Threats aren't necessary nor are the becoming. … Yes alright goodbye Senator."

"Colonel Casey, you heard the vultures are circling and the wolves are at the door," said Beckman as she turned her attention to the monitor. "I want you in Chicago ASAP and oh, bring Chuck's wooly friend Mr. Grimes with you. They have an oddly co-dependent relationship. I need to know if they're in communication. We can use him to find Chuck."

"Yes ma'am but you realize that if Chuck doesn't want to be found it's going to be difficult to find him. Might I suggest we look for Manoosh instead? He'd be easier and if we find one, we'll find the other."

"I've got five teams working around the clock and the world looking for him. But Chuck's the intersect and we need him if we're going to take down Manoosh and Hydra."

"I think that train has already left the station or the state," said Morgan as he got in front of the lens. "So maybe you agree now that Chuck was right and Manoosh played you."

"Colonel, get him out of there," said Beckman.

"No need in getting short Becky no pun intended," said Morgan but he did. Everyone knew Morgan was right but she didn't want to admit it.

"Go sit down before I drop test you from this plane without a parachute," said Casey as he shove Morgan away.

"We should be there in soon," said Casey as he looked at his watch but he also realized with every minute that passed the more time Chuck had to burrow in. Finding him was going to be like finding his father which meant next to impossible. "Have you thought about bringing in Mary to help with the search?"

"Mary Bartowski is conveniently out of country and is not picking up at this time. But yes as soon as I can get in contact with her I'll assign her to assist you."

"That'll be a cold day in hell," mumbled Morgan but clear enough for everyone to hear it. Casey gave Morgan a look. "What? I didn't say something?"

"I'm landing in Chicago as we speak. I'll have you picked up as soon as you arrive and brought to the downtown substation that's where I'll be working out of for the time being. Beckman out."

"John, all joking aside the only way you'll find Chuck is when and if he wants you to."

"Dad can't we just let them go if that's what they want? It doesn't seem fair this manhunt not after all they've given."

"We've got our mission and that's what matters," said Casey as he went to get himself to a drink. He looked at the bottle Johnny Walker Black how appropriate he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck grabbed his Buy More bag then led Sarah and Sam to the roof top of the hospital. He had a plan to getting them out without being detected but they had to go and they had to go in a hurry. The medevac pilot was on deck he had just picked up an organ for delivery to a hospital in Detroit. When he got to the roof top with the organ in hand his helicopter already had it rotors turning for take-off. But he didn't think anything about it, his co-pilot was supposed to go through all the pre-flights and as soon as he was on board it was east across Illinois into Michigan and to the Detroit Medical Center Hospital. A surgical team was on standby for a heart transplant and a new life for a needy patient.

"Thanks for prepping the bird Joe. Okay, we need to get this delivered ASAP there's a guy who needs this right away," said the pilot as he opened the side door with the organ donor cooler in hand. "What the heck's going on?" He found his co-pilot passed out in the back and Sarah with Sam was sitting inside.

"Sorry but you're going to have to sleep through this flight," said Chuck as he gave the man a whiff of X-13.

"If you remember right Sweetie there was a time you didn't like using that stuff," said Sarah as she turned her attention to Sam. "Yes that's right baby your father thought it would give the perp brain damage."

"Desperate times require desperate measures besides Bob isn't a perp just our means for getting out of Dodge in a hurry," said Chuck as he put on the pilot's helmet then flashed. But instead of taking right off he hesitated.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Sarah trying to be heard over the noise of the bird. Sarah held her hands over Sam's ears as she made a funny face back at Sarah. Sam didn't like the noise but wasn't complaining either.

"I have to ask you this. This is your last chance if you want you can stay behind with Sam I'll understand. Maybe I'm crazy for doing this but I don't see any other way. Manoosh won't leave us alone and I have to make sure we're safe. Once I take off we're on the run and I know you know what that's like so this is me offering you a chance to bail."

"Shut up and fly or do you want to come here and you hold Sam. I should be flying but right now we're just wasting time.

"I love you," said Chuck. "Okay roger that." Chuck radioed in for clearance then took off head East towards Detroit. "Look down there," pointed Chuck as they saw five black Escalades pull up at the hospital and in their black suits they looked like ants swarming over their hive.

He flew east following the flight plan making sure not to deviate. To do so would draw attention and that was something he didn't want now. After sometime he arrived and as Chuck circled the hospital he noticed there was already a greeting party waiting for him on the roof. An ER nurse was already waiting impatiently trying to get the organ to the recipient as soon as possible so she didn't have time but Chuck made her take time which pissed her off.

"I'm sorry but you're going to have to sign for this or I can't let you have it. If I go back without your signature it's my butt."

"Don't you know what you've got in your hand or are you just thick headed. I need to go we need this down in the OR right now or we wouldn't have had you fly it all the way here."

"I can't help that but this is my livelihood and I don't want to get fired so just sign," said Chuck as he put the clipboard with pen in her face and held the organ cooler back like he wouldn't give it to her until she signed.

"Where do I sign? Here," said the nurse as she scribbled her name as fast as she could across the bottom of the page then tossed the clipboard back at Chuck. Chuck flashed catching the clipboard on the fly.

"Oh by the way I've got some problems with the chopper so it will be down for a bit until a tech can get it up so we're stuck here for a while."

"Like that's my problem just give me the organ," said the nurse as Chuck gave her a look. "Oh you know what I meant."

She grabbed the cooler yanking it from Chuck's hand then disappeared back in the hospital muttering something under her breath. He looked around made sure no one was looking then he got Sarah and Sam out as he tossed the clipboard on top of the pilot along with the man's jacket he borrowed.

"Now we need transportation to the Mall then we're going to cross over into Canada. There we'll need a hotel room. I'm sorry but the hotel is going to have to be a hole in the wall. Something out of the way and not very fancy but we'll need it for only one night. I just need Wi-Fi but we can't afford to be picked up on camera."

"Well as far as transportation we have a whole parking lot full of options," said Sarah as they walked outside. "But it should be something late model and not much to look at, something that won't stand out or draw attention to us. But how are we going to cross the border without documents?"

"I've got that taken care of. Here we go," said Chuck as he picked the lock on a minivan with a car seat inside for Sam. Chuck got everyone on board then drove out of the parking lot then over to a nearby shopping mall where he parked in a tow zone.

"Okay what's next Chuck? We need to be careful to the cameras inside," said Sarah as she watched Chuck rip the inside of his Nerd Herder bag pulling out documents sown in the lining.

"Here this is your passport and drivers license Mrs. Charles. We're now the Charle-ezez, anyway we're Canadian," said Chuck. He took out a tablet then hacked into the Mall video feed taking it off-line. "Now they're blind we can go inside with no problem."

"Chuck this is an old picture. How long have you been planning this?" asked Sarah as she realized this was not a spur of the moment decision but in fact Chuck had this planned out for some time.

"I'll explain once we get over into Windsor. Right now you need to take Sam get supplies that we would need for a couple of days then meet me back here."

"Where are you going?" asked Sarah concerned that Chuck might decide to leave them. He could easily believe that they'd be safer on their own than with him but her voice must've betrayed her.

"Don't worry you're not going to get rid of me that easily," said Chuck as he caressed her face then kissed her. "Okay I'll need about forty minutes. But be careful."

"This is not my first time to go on the lam Sweetie. I've done this more times than I care to remember so I know a thing or two."

"Doesn't mean I won't worry about you," said Chuck as he kissed her and Sam then Sarah watched him as he disappeared into a crowd then reappeared on an escalator

"Chuck, how long have you had this planned and never told me," Sarah whispered to herself as Sam gave her a caress that left a red spot on her cheek. "You're right there's no time to stand around we need to get to work."

Chuck walked into a sporting goods store on the second floor and began to walk around looking at things waiting for one of the shop assistants to come and it didn't take long.

"Can I help you," asked a young man seeing Chuck strolling around the bicycle section looking over bikes and child seats.

"Yes I ordered a bike custom-made some time ago but I've been out of town on business and haven't been able to receive it. The name's Charles Charles, Charlie Charles and I ordered a tandem bike."

"Oh my God we've had that in the back for ages. I'll go back and get. No what am I thinking first let have it wiped down for you I just need an ID," said the man as Chuck showed him his Canadian driver's license.

"Oh I need an accessory added a child seat on the back. This one will do fine," said Chuck as he pointed one out and the salesman's eyes lit up. "I'm also going to need two adult helmets and one for a baby."

"Sure let me ring that up for you then you can receive it down below in the back. Will that be cash or credit? One moment" said the man as he yelled a colleague. "Tom, get the tandem ready in the back and add the tiny tike child seat."

"The tandem! That's the guy," yelled Tom back as all the shop assistants started to look over at the register.

"What did I do?" asked Chuck looking around at all the stares this much attention he didn't need nor did he want.

"Sorry but we had a bet going on what the guy looked like that ordered it," said the young man as he swiped Charlie Charles' credit card. "Please sign here."

"I take it from your smile you won," said Chuck. The man had as smile that went from ear to ear. "What did you say I looked like if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh nothing bad if that's what you want to know. Just a married guy, probably a young couple the tandem kind of screamed that but I add with a child. The child seat put me over the top so looks like I'm getting my drinks free on Friday night."

"Here," said Chuck as he handed the guy a fifty. "Have a drink on me tonight. Toast freedom."

The man looked at Chuck odd but he ignored him and took his purchases put them in his backpack then headed off to get the bike.

Sarah was beginning to pace up and down looking at her watch. Chuck was late and there was no sign of him. She was looking down at her watch to check again when he pulled up on the bike.

"What kind of getaway vehicle is this?" asked Sarah as she looked it over more than a little perplexed. She had to admit though she liked it but she felt a little ridiculous thinking that she was going to have to ride on it to get out of dodge. Chuck could see her puzzled look.

"Okay a quick explanation Detroit is one of the greenest cities in the United States if not the world. They have bike trails everywhere so no one will take notice of us and we can blend in," he said handing her a helmet as he adjusted and put one on Sam. Sam liked it as she kept banging on it with Mr. Rabbit and not feeling anything giggling. "If we keep our heads down and with these helmets we can also avoid being picked up by passing cameras and security systems."

"Chuck I've got lots of questions for you about this plan. This wasn't some knee jerk reaction and I don't believe this was the product of a flash either. But we can table all that for now, and that does mean to be continued at a later date but for now how does this get us across the border into Canada? You can't ride bikes over the Ambassador Bridge nor can you ride them through the Detroit-Windsor tunnel so how are you planning to get over to the other side?"

"Trust me," Chuck said as he handed her a backpack to put her stuff inside as he took some of the other things she bought putting them in the custom saddlebags then adjust the weight so the bike was balanced. Holding the bike up he told Sarah to put Sam on. "Okay Love now put Sam on and let's go. Oh make sure Mr. Rabbit is secured too. We leave not man or rabbit behind."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman arrived at Midway airport in Chicago. There she was greeted by her Chicago substation chief and five of his men. He ushered her immediately over to a waiting helicopter as soon as she was on board they were in the sky. She didn't like this turning of wheels she had other things that need to be attended to like trying to save her neck. The Manoosh situation was risking blowing up in her face. There where people in the wings just waiting for the wounded gazelle. But this time she really needed Chuck. The last time she talked Chuck into coming back was difficult this time would be even harder.

"Impress me," said the General.

"We picked up credit card activity on his alias at a shopping mall. We're moving in now on the target as we speak. I have a tack team on the ground that will meet us there."

"Have you ID'd him visually through CCTV or security footage inside the Mall," asked Beckman. Chuck surly would've known they'd be looking into his bank activities.

"No ma'am all the cameras in the Mall went dead. It seems someone hacked into Mall security and deactivated them so the Mall's dark now."

"Now that does sound like him," said the General as leaned back in her chair thinking how to play this out in her head. "Listen I don't want weapons drawn in the Mall. We need to go in take him then go. Agent Carmichael can't be hurt in anyway."

"Agent?" said the Chief. "Aren't we past that now?" The man sitting next to her wondered if she should still be calling Chuck an Agent. "We're here ma'am."

"I know what I said. Okay we'll take team one in from the South exit, the other comes in from the North and remember no firefight. Now follow me," said Beckman but as she lead the tack team in but she also knew tensions were running high just how high she was about to find out.

"There, there he is… He just swiped his credit card. The man in the green jacket with Buy More on the back and the ball cap," said the Chief. "Men move in and take him."

"Wait I don't see Chuck? Where are Sarah and Sam? I don't see them," said Beckman as she started to realize what this was but it was too late.

"I got him! Stop dirt bag." She heard one of the men yell but by then it was apparent to her what was going down.

"Stop," she yelled but before she could stop him the man pulled a Taser and zapped the target. The only problem was the man wasn't Chuck.

"Crap what the hell have you idiots done," yelled Beckman as she yanked the electrodes out then rolled the victim over patting him down. Inside his jacket pocket she found a debit card and a letter telling the man he'd been the lucky Buy More employee of the month selected for the state of Illinois. The letter went on to say that enclosed was a rewards card with five hundred dollars prize money on it. The only catch was a that he had to wear his jacket and cap around all day as he made purchases a publicity ploy by corporate Buy More.

"General Beckman we've got another hit this time at O'Hare. There's a Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartowski booked on a flight… Ma'am this time he's headed for Moscow."

"Where to? Moscow? It's not him I know it's not him," Beckman said Chuck was no traitor but by the same token she had to check. "Okay hold up the flight and get a team onboard. Disguise one of them as a flight attendant then let's get a visual before we zap anyone else and get someone in here to clean up this mess."

The General went back outside and got in her helicopter. She flopped down in the seat and tried to close her eyes. Maybe when she opened them up all this would go away. She needed some rest but she knew it would be a long time before she'd get any.

"Ma'am, the Colonel and his party have just landed at Glenview and are being escorted into control as per your orders."

"No take them directly to the Chicago Medical Center and have them make interview Ellie, Dr. Woodcomb. She's more likely to talk to them than to me at least for the moment."

"We could take her into the substation and question her there," said the Chief wondering why the General was pussyfooting around with an easy interrogation.

"Not that I need to tell you but Dr. Woodcomb works on sensitive research for the agency and for that work to continue we need to treat her with kid gloves. Do you understand? Or do I need to spell it out for you?" said the General. She made a mental note to fire the substation chief as soon as they she got to the hospital. She was not impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

A man walked out of the hospital crossed the street then entered a parking garage. He made his way up to the third floor then head over to the south wing. He was mindful to all the video cameras and kept an eye over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. Finally when he was sure he wasn't being followed he approached a car. He walked over to a late model sedan then gave one last look around before getting in the passenger's side.

"I came as soon as I could. It wasn't easy to get here the whole place is on lock down," said the man nervously. "What I'm trying to say is I need to hurry up and get back or I'm going to be missed."

"So talk to me, you know what I want then you can go. Have they found them yet? Or do they at least know where they went?"

"They still don't have a clue. From what I heard they zapped some poor sap in the West End Mall then they gassed him so he wouldn't be able to sue. I just heard they held up a plane bound for Moscow because our guy and his wife were supposed to be on it."

"What happened?" asked the man. His curiosity was piqued and he was finding himself strangely amused.

"Turned out to be just some poor guy with the same name. He was taking his wife on a second honeymoon for their golden wedding anniversary. Someone sent them tickets through the internet. The guy thought one of their kids sent the tickets to them as an anniversary present."

"At least our guy has a sense of humor," said the man. "I'm starting to like him more and more but we've got to find him. He could be the answer to our problems."

"Yes, Captain but there was one thing that happened that no one seems to have picked up on. There was a medevac flight that flew out just before our guy went missing to Detroit. But I called the Detroit hospital and it was nothing the flight arrived and the donor organ was delivered. It just seemed a coincidence that it happened at the same time."

"Your right it's worth looking in to more closely. I've learned there's no such thing as coincidence in this business. Go, you need to get back before you're missed and keep me posted."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah drove Sam to the fishing piers in Detroit. Chuck steered them along the boardwalk looking for a particular dock and a particular boat. Finally they found it but there was a sign that hung across the pier 'closed for the season.' Behind the sign was a group of sailors sitting mending fishing nets and chatting. Sailors are like old woman when they aren't working they're gossiping, talking scuttlebutt and this was true that day. Sarah didn't much like the looks of the men and definitely didn't like the way they looked at them. She slipped her hand under her blouse where she could put her hand on her Smith and Wesson.

"Hey any of you know where I can find a Captain J.P. Jones," said Chuck. The men laughed then continued with their work ignoring him. "Well I guess no one wants this C-note then," said Chuck as he held up a hundred dollar bill.

"What do you want with the Captain? The tourist season is over you should get on your bike and go home," asked a crusty old man who jumped off a boat tied next to the pier and walked towards Chuck. The men stopped their mending as they watched over the conversation. It didn't escape Sarah that each held a marlinspike in his hand.

"Good day Captain," said Chuck as he flipped the captain a golden coin. The men on the pier looked back at the captain and he looked at them then nodded.

"Get your gear on board and if any of you throws up you're cleaning it up. The water's choppy this time of year which will make our crossing easier. You're in luck the coasties don't like to patrol in this type of weather."

Sarah helped Chuck with the bike he was still favouring his shoulder while the Captain watched over Sam from the pier. Sarah didn't exactly like it but there wasn't much choice.

"I'm going to have a long running list of questions when we get to our hotel room tonight. I don't suppose you've already booked that too," asked Sarah as the Captain ordered the lines cast off and they made their run across the Detroit river to Windsor, Ontario.

"Of course not when we get across we head down Prince Road then down Huron Church to a Super 8. We'll spend the night and tomorrow we'll take a cab to Toronto International Airport. Beckman will still be looking for us in the States so I don't expect any problems. When we get to the hotel I'll go on line and plant a few more bread crumbs to keep her in a state of confusion until we take off."

"You know she's really going to hate you when this is all over," said Sarah as she leaned on him holding Sam by the hand. They took one last look back at the states as they officially crossing into Canada. Now there really wasn't any going back.

The crossing was uneventful then they offloaded and rode off. Chuck guided them to the Super 8 where Mr. and Mrs. Charles checked in with their daughter. Just two high school teachers on a mid-term break traveling along the great lakes with their daughter or that was the story they feed to the receptionist in case anyone came looking. Once they got their room key they went straight inside. Chuck dropped his backpack on the floor and flopped on the bed. Sam thought it looked like fun so she ran over as fast as her little legs would carry her and climbed up Chuck to lie next to him.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be jealous," said Sarah but Sam held out her arms to her wanting to be held. But instead Sarah laid down next to the two of them.

"Do you think she knows we're on the run," asked Chuck as he gave Sam a tickle and watched her ball up giggling.

"I guess you're asking me because I'm the one with the most experience at being on the run but Christ Chuck I might know how to run but it seems you've got the disappearing part down all too well. Can you explain what's up with all this," asked Sarah as she got up and went into the bathroom to wash and dye her hair. Sam sat on the bed watching and following Sarah's every move with a puzzled look on her face.

"What's that color called anyway?" asked Chuck as he was making the same face as Sam. "I don't know about it, it almost makes me I feel like I'm cheating on you being with you like that."

"It's call black velvet but you haven't answered my question why are we here or better how did we get here. The drivers licence, the bike and the Captain had to have been put in place a while ago and you knew exactly where this hotel was. I grant you the hotel could've been a flash but the rest was planned out years ago. You even had passports, drivers license and credit cards sown in the lining of your Nerd Herder bag. Chuck that's the one you carry to work why would you need them there?"

"I'll tell you but you've got to promise me you won't get mad," said Chuck but then he saw her face and knew that was impossible. "Okay how to I start… I guess part of it started with my crazy father who wasn't crazy at all. The Captain back there was an Orion asset. My father got him out of jam with the law and his whole smuggling record suddenly got lost so he could get his Captain's license from the Coast Guard to started a tour boat service by day and smuggle cigarettes at night."

"Oh Chuck! Really! Why am I only hearing about this now?"

"I'm sorry partly because I knew you'd react like this and partly for plausible deniability. But in all honesty this was my father's doing not mine I just found a record of it at the cabin along with the coin that was to guarantee the holder free passage, like Charon the ferryman."

"Lovely analogy, okay that got us across the border but everything that got us up to the border how did that take place? Chuck I'm trying not to freak out here but you have to look at it from my perspective it looks like you were ready to bail on us at any moment."

"No, never, never think that I wouldn't, I couldn't," said Chuck. "Please come and sit next to me you can dry your hair later.

"Okay but continue," She said as she wrapped it in a towel then sat down on the bed with Sam sitting behind them.

"Listen my darkest days were the days I spent without you. The documents I put together when Decker was after us. Remember I told you about the Bartowski curse but I always intended to take you with me if I had to run. The bike idea was my father's too he always believed in a low carbon footprint. I just ordered it and had the store keep it for me."

"This was done all before… well when I had my problem and yet you kept all my documents and fake IDs. How'd you know I'd come back to you?"

"I didn't but the fact was I couldn't bear the thought that you wouldn't. If you hadn't there probably wouldn't be much difference between what I would've been like and what Manoosh is now. I don't know if you remember his file but at one point he and I were very much alike. That's why I can't hate him. I pity him and in a certain way feel I'm responsible for what happened to him."

She always knew Chuck was special and that he never gave up on them even when she did but the depths that drove him she was finally beginning to understand.

"Momma," said Sam as she reached up and pull a strand of Sarah's wet black hair looking even more perplexed than before.

"Ouch that hurt you little bugger," said Sarah as she tickled Sam who started giggling again. "I don't know what I did but I must've done something right to have you guys love me so much.

"You are just you that's enough for me but I'm with Sam I want my wife back," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Your wife will always be yours and I promise I'll change it back as soon as we get to our destination," said Sarah as she kissed him back then picked Sam up and held her. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking about Paris? Hannah has been trying to get us to visit for ages and she can access funds for us with Carmichael Industries as well as provide logistical support."

"One last thing where do the Charles-ezez now you've got me saying it. Where do they get their money?"

"Charlie Charles owns a few patents and works part-time for a Carmichael Industries subcontractor making a very good income from his patents and his salary so much that he owns a bateau on the Siene."

"Oh Chuck really a bateau. Well I guess it makes sense a mobile command center that can move around Paris without being detected. But there's something else you want to confess isn't there?" said Sarah. By now she could read him like a book and especially if he did something he thought he oughtn't.

"Well it's nothing really but since you're asking for full disclosure I have to tell you that Juri Sheshenko owns a dacha outside Moscow and Peter Yamamoto who owns a small villa at the foot of Mount Fuji in Japan. There maybe a few more safe houses located around the world but I can tell you about them later. But in all honesty I didn't lie to you and it was only a secret in that it was a half-baked plan that I thought I'd never have to use. Are you mad at me?"

"I guess not. Actually we're lucky you had this ready to go so what do we do? Find Manoosh then I relieve a little stress then what?"

"I haven't got that part figured out yet but we'll come up with something."

"Whatever happens we'll always have each other," said Sarah as she kissed him. "And you kiddo, Sam?" They suddenly realized Sam was being awfully quite then they looked back on the bed and she was sound asleep cuddled up with Mr. Rabbit.

"Poor thing is tired," said Chuck as he laid his jack over the top of her. The truth was it had been a long day for all of them and they all needed a good night's sleep.

"To answer your question Sweetie if Sam knows we're on the run. I always knew when things went wrong for Jack. I don't know it was a sixth sense I developed but at one point I could anticipate before Jack knew things were going south."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey walked into the hospital lobby and was immediately greeted by a team of agents. He'd expected the General to go ape but not that she was taking this whole thing so personal. He'd tried to warn her but she didn't listen now they were on a manhunt for one of their own. Worse was the fact that if Chuck didn't want to be found they weren't going to be able to.

"Colonel, Dr. Woodcomb is in Operating Room One working. Her husband is in the cafeteria with their daughter."

"Why haven't you taken them home?" asked Morgan as he butted in. "Hey it's late and they've got to be tired. Seems to me this could all be handled in a friendlier environment."

"Wow that was good Morgan," said Alex as she wrapped her arm around Morgan's waist pulling him close.

"Yeah impressive for an idiot," said Casey. "Maybe there are a few brain cells that are firing in that pea brain of yours."

"You've got to learn something after ten seasons of 'Criminal Minds'.

"Well they can't go home right now the clean-up crew is still working after this morning's incident. I guess you've been told?"

"Yes we've been informed," said Casey wondering if he shouldn't have disobeyed orders and taken the shot. If he had then none of this would be happening now. But he just couldn't and somehow he hoped Chuck would understand. "Take us to the Operating Room and tell you cleaners to get a move on it. When do you expect General Beckman back?"

"This way," said the man as he led them to an elevator and started going up. "The General's in a bird flying to Milwaukee International. Video surveillance picked up the targets' imagines in the airport and there's a Charles Carmichael booked on a flight to Montreal then on a connecting flight to Havana, Cuba."

"Cuba! That's not Chuck. Call the General and tell her she's wasting her time. I don't care what the surveillance cameras say he just hacked in and inserted video but there's no way Chuck's going to Cuba," said Casey as they got off and started down to the operating room.

"John, do you want to wait here and let me go in first. I can assess the situation then you can come in later," said Morgan but Casey just shoved him out of his way. However, this was one of the times Casey should've listened to Morgan.

"John Casey!" said Ellie as she slapped him as hard as she could across the face. She hit him so hard her hand stung as it made contact leaving a big red hand print. "My brother trusted you and helped you. My husband helped you with your drinking problem even when you urinated on yourself."

"What are you talking about?" said John as he rubbed his cheek. "Are you crazy or something? We're trying to help."

"Help! Help! That's what you call it now. I was in my living room John this morning with my family having breakfast. I saw the video John I saw you let that man get away. Chuck was livid and Sarah was trying to justify you when men came to our house John. Killers sent by that man you let go, and if my brother and Sarah hadn't been there. Well that's something I'd like not to think about. So call me crazy if you like," said Ellie as she knocked over a couple of vials. "I just might be crazy enough that if I knock over the right combination I can produce a toxic gas that will kill everyone in this OR so I suggest you all clear out and let me work. That means leave now!" She knocked over another two that combined with what she already knocked over started to smoke and smelt like rotten eggs.

"Come on Big Guy let's give the lady some time to cool down," said Morgan as he herded everyone out then went back inside. "El really you had to use our science fair experiment that went so terribly wrong."

"Oh Morgan," said Ellie as she started to laugh then cry. "Only you would add sulphur to your spewing volcano."

"Come here," said Morgan as he held her. "No one appreciated the genius of it all. While everyone else had visual and audio ours also had smell.

"And smell it did I almost never got the stink out of the house and the judges couldn't stand to be in the room with it," said Ellie as he got a small laugh out of her.

Ellie I promise you I'm going to help Chuck and Sarah one way or another I'm going to see them through this. By the way I thought we issued a not touch policy back in ninety-eight."

"Shut up Morgan," said Ellie as she pulled away and went back to her workstation. "Well you guys need Chuck."

"I know that's what I keep telling everyone but this whole thing has taken on a life of its own. But I'm handling it. You can trust me I've got this, it might take a little while but I've got it."

"No Morgan you need Chuck to deal with Manoosh and his glasses. Chuck seems so far to be the only person immune to their effects. I think it's because of the intersect and the way it reshaped his neural pathways. The sensor contacts on the glasses don't match up to the same neurological points like they would on a normal brain."

"That's good isn't it but what about Sarah then wouldn't it be the same for her? Her highways should be the same as Chuck's."

"I said pathways not highways but I don't know. Since she's not flashing it could be a sign that her brain is no longer in intersect mode and her brain has reorganized itself back to the way it was."

"Wait she's stopped flashing? When did that happen? Jesus of course that's what was going on between them and Casey."

"I'm sorry if you didn't know, I just assumed you did but what are you talking about Morgan between Casey and them?" But for Morgan things just got a little clearer.

"Agent Grimes," said a man in black as he popped his head in the operating room with a handkerchief up to his nose and mouth. "I just got word that the cleaners are done we can take the family home anytime you give the word."

"Anytime you give the word," said Ellie. "Did you hear that? Looks like you've moved up in the world Morgan."

"Yeah so shall we go? Do you have anything to eat at home I'm kind of hungry."

"Some things never change."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were dead tired but they managed to wake up a crumby little girl to get some food in her and change her into clothes Sarah bought in the Mall. Afterwards she went straight back to sleep then they shared a sandwich from a vending machine along with a couple energy bars.

"Take your clothes off," said Sarah. She knew what she said but didn't mean it in the way he took it but she wanted to see his reaction.

"I never thought you'd ask," said Chuck, "I'd love to comply but we've got minors present in the room."

"That's minor, only one and slow down we've got to keep this PG-13. You might have the intersect but I've got practical experience on how to survive on the run. Like what to do so our clothes don't smell or look like we're living in them."

Chuck watched her as she put his clothes on hangers she got out of the hotel closet then did the same with hers. Afterwards she hung them in the bathroom where she ran the water in the shower letting it get as hot as possible then closed the door so the room steamed up. She went in turned off the shower then left them to hang.

"Tomorrow we'll spray them with deodorant. They won't smell like roses but they'll get us through security and keep people from thinking we're homeless," she said as she started to slip under the covers.

"Wait one," said Chuck as he took off his undershirt and tossed it to her. "You'll be more comfortable with this on and you can take off your bra."

"Thanks," she said as she changed. "But what are we going to do at the airport. We need baggage to check on board or we'll look suspicious."

"There's a Samsonite store located in terminal one and lucky for us just before security on Level three near the Check-in. In the airport they don't know it yet but tomorrow they're going to have trouble with their computer system which is going to cause their CCTV and their x-ray machines to go down."

Sarah switched off the light and rolled over to go to sleep. She felt Chuck cuddle up close and wrap his arm around her. She felt warm and safe. It wasn't long until before she felt him doze off.

"Chuck, are you still awake," asked Sarah she waited to make sure there was no reply. "Please Chuck I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Casey had Morgan and Alex meet him at the hospital in the early morning hours. They were staying with Devon and Ellie but considering Ellie's reaction when they met it was probably better that he stayed somewhere else. Casey couldn't help but believe that the key to finding Chuck and Sarah was to figure out first how they disappeared from of the hospital. But Chuck's Houdini act had everyone stumped.

"Grimes, Alex let's go to the cafeteria," said Casey with a haggard look about him. "I need caffeine and once I have some coffee in me we can talk about what we're going to do today. The General is in a particularly foul mood to day."

"Fowl mood? What kind of KFC fowl? Personally I'd prefer Chinese for lunch or maybe a deep dish since we're in Chicago."

"Not f-o-w-l but f-o-u-l, oh she's in a nasty mood and stop thinking like your step-father," said Casey. "Here's a twenty make yourself useful and go get us some coffee."

"And you're in a better one? Too bad we can't have pancakes," said Morgan as he moved faster than Casey could grab. "Coffee coming up."

"I take it the General didn't find Chuck in Milwaukee," said Alex. "You and I both know this is her fault. If she'd listened to Chuck and treated him right none of this would've happened and before you try to justify her tell me this. What would've you done to Manoosh if I had been in Ellie's place?"

Morgan fought the crowd to order their coffee then once he ordered it he had to wait so he milled around with the other sleep deprived hospital staff waiting for their caffeine fix.

"I tell you Joe I don't understand," Morgan overheard a man in a flight suit tell another man dressed the same way. There was something about their conversation that made him listen. "I don't remember making the hand off but it's on the clipboard."

"Bob if it helps I don't remember it either but we both woke up in Detroit and the clipboard was signed saying we'd delivered a package. The only thing I can come up with is that we were so tired we flew there on autopilot. Don't look at me like that I know what I sound like."

"No you're right I don't have anything better so go ahead sorry."

"Well once we completed the run our bodies told us to rest so we went to sleep. The next thing is we woke up refreshed in Detroit. I know I belong on the psych ward."

"No it's the best explanation I've heard but I don't know that would be an okay theory if it were just one of us but both I just don't know. Maybe we ought to get new flight physicals."

"Shush! Be quite that's all we need to lose out licenses. I've got alimony and child support to pay. I need this job so pipe down and let's pretend it never happened."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but over hear you conversation," said Morgan but already he could tell by the men's looks they were apprehensive about him.

"That was a private conversation and we don't have anything to say to the press so you can just move along buddy. The information desk is out front in the lobby."

"I'm not the press nor am I the FAA which I may have to report you two to but first when you woke up from your little nap did your mouths taste like you had eaten cotton?"

"Yeah why?" said the one guy and the other nodded in agreement. "Oh my God we've been poisoned, weren't we? You're here with the CDC that was what we were transporting and now we're contaminated. How long do we have left to live and is there an antidote."

"Antidote? What are you? Of course not."

"My Lord we're going to die I knew it. I've got to do something to protect my kids. I need to draft a new will. I wonder if I can still get life insurance. If you can keep this under wraps I can get insurance that will keep them going afterwards."

"Grimes can't you even get coffee without screwing it up," said Casey as the man grabbed hold of Casey and John growled back.

"Is this your boss?" asked Joe. "Come on give it to me straight I got to know. You can tell us we can take it how long do we have left?"

"About thirty seconds if you don't let go of me. They let the insane fly? Oh I get it you're playing dress up. They're just dressed up like pilots then you guys go driving off on your tricycles."

"No John, these gentlemen woke up the other day after making a flight they can't remember and feeling like they had eaten cotton."

"Good work Grimes. Where did you fly to?" asked Casey realizing this was the break he was looking for.

"We're not supposed to talk about our trips that's confidential hospital stuff. You need to clear it first with the hospital administration before we can say anything."

"Why you two…" said Casey as he started at them. He was so close now he wasn't going to let some hospital bureaucrat get in his way.

"It was Detroit, Detroit Casey, a hospital there. We can check flight control for a flight plan to get the name of the hospital," said Morgan as he got in the middle. "Guys you can thank me later."

"But we need the antidote, where can we get it?"

"Sorry, but didn't my colleague explain? There isn't one. You've got twenty-four hours to get you crap in order. But if you think about twenty-four hours is a long time look what Jack Bauer in 24."

The two men went off stunned. One grabbed his phone to call a lawyer to make out a will while the other called his ex-wife to try and make up.

"Casey that wasn't very nice. Those poor guys are going to sweat bullets for the next twenty-four hours then what?"

"First I didn't lie there's no cure for stupidity and secondly they'll be so happy that they dodged a bullet that they'll end up thanking me and screw them for not giving me their intel."

"Boy John you can be a real charmer sometimes."

"Colonel Casey, Colonel Casey," yelled a man in black as he came running in. "The General wants your team I the air now. There's been a visual sighting of the target."

"Let me guess Detroit," said Morgan.

"What? No Omaha." Casey smiled knowing this was Chuck screwing with her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Devon dropped Clara off at school as usually. After all the activity the previous day they both agreed a little normal would be good for Clara. Although she seemed to be the one who was adjusting the best and the quickest even though much to Ellie's consternation now when asked what she wanted to be when she grew up Clara said spy. She wanted to add like her aunt and uncle but that was classified information.

"Here hun," said Devon as he walked in Ellie's office setting a cup on her desk. "I think you could use this today."

"Thanks you're as awesome as ever but I'm still shaking like a leaf from yesterday and let's not talk about my nerves. The last thing I need right now is caffeine."

"That's why I brought you chamomile tea. It'll help calm your nerves and tonight I'll run you a hot bath then we can talk about a message. Clara's staying over with a friend so we have the house to ourselves.

"Thanks you're the sweetest but you're forgetting about Morgan and Alex," said Ellie as she got up and kissed him. "I'm sorry but I'm worried about Chuck. They left to protect us now they're out there on their own. God knows where. I don't know I just can't shake this feeling."

"Chuck can handle himself. I've got a few bruised ribs to prove it but I know what you mean. I have to admit that cleanup crew did a good job. They put down new sod and now we've even got a flower garden with calla lilies. We've got the best yard in the neighborhood not to mention the toaster I was going to throw out. They fixed it too."

"Oh Devon all that's not important," said Ellie realizing he was trying to distract her mind but it wasn't working.

"I know it isn't," said Devon as he pulled her close. "I'm just saying that behind each cloud there's a silver lining just sometimes they come in the form of calla lilies and toasters."

"The silver lining would be to know where Chuck and Sarah are and to know they're safe," said Ellie as Devon noticed something on Ellie's desk.

"Isn't that Chuck's? I remember it being in his room," said Devon as he held up a little brass Eiffel tower.

"Yeah it is but that wasn't here… Oh my God," said Ellie as she and Devon realized what it meant and knew where Chuck and Sarah were. "Shush Devon let's keep it down."

"But shouldn't we tell someone like Casey or Morgan? I mean we could be charged with harboring a criminal or obstruction? We could go to jail. I can't go to jail."

"First of all my brother isn't a criminal so there's no harboring nor can we be charged with obstruction. I haven't seen any warrants or anything that looks official. All I have been asked is if I knew where he was and I'm still not a hundred percent sure. For the time being we keep this between us. Devon look at me," said Ellie as she looked at him in the eyes. "I know you can't lie but you don't have to lie just avoid telling the truth, change the topic or better say you have to run off to surgery to save a life."

"Yeah, yeah I can do that. Right, I'm always in surgery anyway so that wouldn't be a lie and I save lives all the time so easy. Oh Honey are we sure about this?"

"Oh Devon we know where he's at," said Ellie as she hugged him. Devon had to work out if not Ellie would've crushed him to death years ago in one of her famous bear hugs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah woke up feeling refreshed and revitalized. She slept throughout the night without a nightmare or dream that she could remember. When she woke up she found Chuck half-dressed working on his tablet and Sam sitting next to him with an empty yoghurt container in front of her along with a gnawed on banana.

"Good you're awake," said Chuck, "we're going to have to leave soon. Bookings are done and we pick up our tickets at the counter. I made coffee and there's a buffet style continental breakfast down the hall. I grabbed Sam a yoghurt and then I packed us some fresh fruit and some cereal bars. The taxi will be here in an hour so you can eat on the way.

"Then I'd better rush," said Sarah as she went into the bathroom to shower. Chuck heard the sound of running water and kept glancing over at the open door then his t-shirt came flying out at him. Chuck let out a sigh as Sam looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"You need to grow up first," said Chuck as he went back to work. Shortly afterwards she came out dressed and ready to run.

"Zip please," said Sarah as she walked over to Chuck and picked up Sam who already had her arms out wanting to be held.

"There you go," said Chuck as he zipped her up and kissed her on the neck. "I wish we had more time and a sitter. But we've got to go so if you get Sam ready I'll pack up too then we can leave."

They got everything together then they checked out at the front desk with the clerk. Afterwards they caught a taxi and started their journey to Paris. Chuck noticed Sarah looking out the window staring off in the distance.

"I'm sorry this has got to be hard on you," said Chuck. "I wish we could go somewhere else but it's got to be this way for my plan to work."

"No, no it… well I don't have a lot of fond memories of Paris."

"I guess not that was where you had your red test and that was where Shaw tried to kill you on the bridge. But we were finally totally together there just the two of us and there was the train to Zurich."

"You're right I should be looking at the silver lining like Devon always says. What can I say I'm a glass have empty type of girl."

"And one I'll keep filling the rest of our lives together. That didn't come out…" Chuck started to apologize but Sarah cut him off.

"I understood what you meant and I love you too."

Hours later they pulled up in front of terminal one and they made their way inside. Sarah watched Sam as Chuck went into the Samsonite store. There he bought two cases and a stroller. Then they went to check-in already they noticed more security then normal but Chuck knew why.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Charles," said the woman as she ticketed their luggage and handed them their boarding passes.

"What's up with all the men in uniform? Are we safe?" asked Sarah pretending to be scared and disquieted.

"Oh no… Well I shouldn't say but security is running around all spun up because their cameras went down. I was told some sort of computer glitch. But things like that happen, right?"

"Yeah I'm in the computer game and you don't know how busy those little gremlins are but they keep a roof over our head, right Love?"

"Yes they just gnaw away with their little teeth right Charlie? Oh are you making fun of me again? You are. You know he does that all the time but he's such a cutie my husband. Come on we don't want to miss our flight," said Sarah. "You wouldn't know how those cameras went down now would you?" She whispered out of earshot.

"I wouldn't have the foggiest," said Chuck as he glance down at his watch and let a few people ahead of them in the security line. Sarah gave him a look but he signaled to wait then as they were about to put their things on the belt the x-ray machine went down.

"Crap what do we do now," asked one of the CATSA agents to the other as Sarah stood there with Sam and Chuck behind her.

"We've got to get the wands and manually search everyone but they're down all the way in lock up," said the other officer as he started off to go look for some.

"Excuse me officer but my wife needs to take out baby through. She hasn't been feeling too well, our baby that is and I'm just afraid the poor thing is about to release a WMD right here soon if she can't get her to a changing room. Look I'm here you can body search me and I'll hold the bags and even stroller if you want just let her through."

"I really can't," said the woman. Chuck had hacked into the airport security computer and planted a bug that was wreaking havoc with their system and he checked the duty rooster to find the right psychological match that would be pliable to Sam's needs.

"We understand," said Sarah as she picked Sam up and rocked her. "I understand you're only doing your job. I've been there too and I just couldn't handle it. I really admire you."

"Excuse me how'd you know," asked the woman as she looked herself over making sure there were no accidents.

"A mother can always recognize another mother," said Sarah trying to sell the part and put on a sad look as she bounced Sam in her arms.

"Let me look in your bag and the baby's bag then go but you stay and wait," said the woman to Sarah and Chuck.

Chuck caught up to them inside the terminal past security where they waited for him just outside the restrooms. Sarah punched him in his good arm as Sam giggled.

"Ouch that hurt. Okay I had it coming. I should've given you a heads up but it was a spur of the moment thing sort of and I figured you could catch up."

"That's not what I'm mad about. This is the first and last time we involve our daughter in a con. I felt like I was standing next to Jack back there Chuck. I'll violate the thirty foot rule before I'll do that again."

"You're right I wasn't thinking I'm sorry. I should've thought about what this would dredge up for you. I'm sorry."

"Yes you should be and not just for me but for Sam too. This never happens again I'm serious," said Sarah. But as she was underscoring just how mad she was with Chuck he flashed.

"Oh boy," said Chuck. "We're in a pickle now. What is it? Can't we ever catch a break? Or are bad guys just attracted to us?"

"Chuck did you just flash," asked Sarah as she looked around and saw a Middle Eastern men walking by who one looked familiar carrying a metal briefcase along with two bodyguards.

"Yeah that guy that just walked by…" Chuck started to explain his flash when she cut him off.

"That's Omar the Chemist wanted for crimes against humanity by the world's court and is thought to be of the world's leading producers of VX nerve agent for the black market."

"And deathly allergic to nuts of all kinds," said Chuck as she looked at him and he looked back at her for a few minutes.

"If we get caught you realize we risk blowing everything we've done so far? And Manoosh is just waiting for us to screw up," said Sarah. "But I also know you have to do something and I feel the same way."

"I'm responsible in part if he gets away after all I'm the one who turned off all the security and CCTV feeds, killed their computer so they can't do facial recognition and took their x-ray machines off line. Plus can we live with ourselves if we do nothing and he kills someone with his nerve agent when we knew we could've stopped him."

"Okay but I can't very well pull my weapon out here in the airport and yell freeze. We'll all get carted away and besides we've got Sam to think of. She's not going to be involved."

"We've got some time let's follow them and see what we can come up with," said Chuck. They followed him for a while going through various duty free shops where they made purchases so as not to be noticed then Chuck saw him go into Starbucks.

'I've got a plan, how'd you like a vanilla macchiato? They're getting coffee and I've got an idea just be ready to run with Sam if things goes south. But first I need some peanuts." Chuck bought a small bag of peanuts then pretended he dropped them on the floor stepping on them to grind them with his heel.

"Hey buddy let me replace those," said the vendor being nice.

"No I'll keep these it was my fault but you can give me another bag and I'll pay for both," said Chuck. Then he took his purchases and went into Starbucks for coffee.

Like most Starbucks the business was jumping and there was a good crowd inside making it difficult to order as well as to pick up afterwards.

"What would you like asked," asked the man taking orders behind the counter. Chuck waited for Omar to order then he ordered the same thing. Omar's group and Chuck received their orders at the same time so they went over to the sweeter table. Chuck palmed some of the crushed peanuts pushing them through the straw hole in the lid then swished his cup around before setting it on the table to get sugar. Then he accidently knocked Omar's coffee over as reached over.

"Hey watch out," yelled Omar as his two bodyguards reacted shoving Chuck back.

"Oh man I'm so embarrassed," said Chuck, "here take mine I haven't touched it. What was that a vanilla mocha. I happen to have ordered the same thing and like I said I haven't touched it. I insist," said Chuck as he almost shoved it under Omar's nose. "The name is Dr. Charlie Charles from the CDC I'm here with my wife visiting relatives."

"Honey what have you done? I'm sorry I saw from over there. My name is Mrs. Charles and we're here visiting my sister and her family but he's got to go back to work. Honey did you offer to get the man another coffee?"

"No it's not necessary your husband was kind enough to exchange drinks with me. Oh look at the time I need to run," said Omar as he downed Chuck's coffee then ran off. They watch him and his men walk off they were obviously trying to get away from Chuck thinking that if he worked at the CDC he might recognize him.

"Okay, let's follow him," said Sarah as her tracking sense kicked in like stalking big game except this was the two legged kind.

"You really like this don't you," said Chuck noticing how excited she was becoming pushing Sam in her stroller.

"I guess I am," said Sarah a little embarrassed to admit it but Chuck was right that high she got as the adrenaline kicked in was exhilarating. This would be something she'd miss.

"Oh crap I don't see them anymore," said Chuck as he turned back looking ahead.

"No, they've got to be just ahead of us there's no place to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

On a private jet flying across the Atlantic, Manoosh was sitting behind virtual desk looking for any trail that might lead him to Chuck and Sarah but they went dark after the botched attempt in Chicago. He was gleaning the net and following the progress of the CIA for information as well as clues he could gather as to the Bartowski's whereabouts but nothing.

"Sir, excuse me," said the virtual butler. But I've got a Hydra agent at that the front door who would like to speak with you." At the front door in Manoosh's VR world meant that the man's avatar was there.

"Winston tell him I don't have time and that I'll get back to him as soon as I can," said Manoosh but the avatar pushed past the butler to talk to Depak. His butler started to grab the avatar but Depak waved him off.

"It's alright Winston he's here now you can go. You know Mr. Smith isn't easy to get by and he can be a little over protective that's the way I programmed him. Well, I'm busy so what's on your mind.

"Mr. Depak," said the computer image. "My people want to know what happened to my predecessor and some guarantees before we can continue working together. I would feel better about this whole situation if you'd take off your glasses and just talk to me."

"Your predecessor was short sighted and that caused problems in Costa Gravas. His indecision and lack of good judgment allowed the CIA to take action before we were ready. Had he eliminated the Goyas when they were our prisoners none of what happened would've happened. The man was a fool and paid for it with his life."

"So you're saying he was responsible for the uprising that led to the destruction of our factory and you being thrown out of the country?"

"If I hadn't been so busy with the factory I might have been able to do something but I was only thinking about how to deliver you product and this is the gratitude I get? This is a sad day indeed. I'd like to take off my glasses and call you but I'm so swamped now with work I just don't have the time."

"Right, planning to rebuild the factory I hope. I've put together all the necessary supplies and they've been shipped to the new site. This hobby you have with this couple has got to end."

It'll end when I say it ends and not before. Don't get in my way," said Manoosh as he took off his glasses breaking the connection.

"Winston find out from the pilot how long before we land," said Manoosh to the man standing next to him.

"Excuse me sir but my name's George and I'll be right back with the information," said the man as he left to go talk with the pilot. He glanced back to see Depak and watched him put the glasses back on then restart waving his hands in the air.

"How long before we're in Berlin, our man back there's asking?" said George as he dropped the servile attitude.

"We should be there is a few hours the idea is to fly into Le Bourget offload our pax. Ground transportation will be waiting to take him to the German capital where his new lab will be set up underground."

"Listen the guy's a nut job and the longer I'm with him the more I realize just how crazy he is. Are we even sure he can deliver?

"I don't know I'm just the pilot once I get you guys on deck my mission is over. Didn't you just talk to him about getting his act together?"

"Yeah we talked in virtual reality. I really don't know what to report back, he might be a genius but he's a lunatic too? I don't know."

"George I'd just watch my back. I watched that chopper he was on disappear off the radar and it wasn't downed by fire."

"What are you trying to say? You don't think that weirdo had something to do with it? He's a nut job and ought to be locked up but then again he's been taunting that CIA couple," said George as he started to change opinions.

"Listened the chopper blew up and it wasn't shot down what does that leave us with? As far as what happen back in Central America we only have his word as to what went on. But remember I'm just the pilot."

"Thanks a lot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and company flew into the Detroit Medical Center to follow up on the information they had received in Chicago as the General and her squad went off to Omaha. She realized it was probably a false lead but it had to be checked out. At this point there were so many leads popping up across the nation that none could be overlooked but the search was quickly becoming a where's Waldo. The problem was Waldo was everywhere and nowhere. John along with Morgan and Alex were sitting in the hospital administrator's office as John was explaining what they needed.

"I'd like to talk with the nurse that received the donor cooler," said Casey as he flashed his badge at the administrator.

"Why has she done something wrong?" asked the woman as she looked over Casey's credentials more worried about the hospital than the nurse. "Do I need to have our lawyers present?"

"No, no nothing like that I really can't go into details because this is an ongoing investigation national security but your nurse maybe a witness."

"Alright then but I'll need to be present," said the woman as Casey nodded. The administrator called in her secretary. "Mary can you get Rose and have her come here."

"Oh we'll also need copies of all your security footage for that day," added Alex as she caught a smile from her father pleased with her.

"I'm sorry that's impossible but all our security cameras went out that day so I don't have anything to give you. We had a tech come over and look at it he said some sort of bug tripped a timing switch that put them all in test mode."

"Really… Huh, strange… you wouldn't happen to know if there were any other incidents that afternoon. Anything even if it's not related to the hospital per se."

"Well there was that stolen van," said the woman as she sat back in her chair. "I only heard about it because I noticed police in the lobby as I was leaving so I asked what was going on."

"Go ahead tell us what you know," said Casey happy he could see his team shaping up and asking the right questions.

"Well not much just someone stole a Toyota minivan from the parking lot. The police rode it off as some kids going out joy riding because they found it almost right away. The kids that stole it used it to go to the Mall, typical no? Well they parked in a tow away zone so it was found and returned right away."

"I guess it was good that it worked out so fast."

"Yeah, because the couple who owned it have a toddler, you see they were here visiting a friend. It was good they got the vehicle back so quickly because the van had the kid's child seat in it and they needed it to go home."

"The mall is where they found it. Can you give me an address," said Casey as he got up to go. The woman looked a little surprise but wrote out the address and handed it to him.

"Colonel don't you still want to talk to my nurse?"

"No you've give me what I needed. Thanks and by the way lovely bonsai you have," said Casey. He'd been eyeing it the whole time he was sitting there. "Ease up on the water use a sprinkler to adjust the right dosage and be careful to root rot but it looks lovely."

The team arrived at the mall in two SUVs with five additional men in black. They were met at the East end entrance by the head of security and a couple of his men.

"I was called and told I was to meet you guys," said a middle aged potbellied man. "I'm always happy to help out fellow law enforcement officer."

"Thanks, we'd like to look at some of your security footage before we start looking around," said Casey. It was all he could do not to point out to the man in uniform that he wasn't a law enforcement officer but a rent-a-cop armed with mace and nightstick neither of which he was properly taught how to use.

"That will be a problem…" the man started to say but Morgan cut him off.

"Let me guess your computer system took your surveillance cameras off line and put them in test mode. If your tech contacts the tech that works for the Detroit Medical Center he'll be able to get them back on line.

"Really! Thanks my guy's been working at it since it went down but how did you know? Oh I get it big brother, you G-man types know everything right. But thanks I'll call my cousin Frank and have him contact the hospital."

"Where was that," said Casey touching his ear. "He bought a what? … Is there confirmation? … Okay come back down and let's head out."

"Head out to where? Did you find him?" asked Morgan as he bombarded Casey with question after question until Casey but his hand over Morgan's mouth.

"Shut up! A man ID'd Chuck's photo upstairs in a sports store seems he bought a tandem bike with a child seat. What the heck type of getaway vehicle is a bike? I think this thing with Manoosh and the General has done something to his brain."

"Dad I wouldn't be so sure," said Alex as she point at a slid show tourist spot in the Mall talking about how green Detroit was with numerous bike trails and low carbon footprint. "Where's the best place to hide if not out in plain sight?"

They got everyone loaded up and were headed back to their hotel rooms where they had set up a temporary command post. General Beckman called in saying she was on her way back and that Omaha naturally didn't pan out. Now Casey had the best leads.

"John, how did Chuck pay for the bike can't we run the name he used on the credit card and track him down with that?"

"We could but the bike was ordered a while ago and staged there. The card machine went down shortly after he paid for the items he bought so all the credit information, invoices and everything went to computer heaven."

"You said the bike was staged there so crap Chuck's had this planned out for some time and he didn't tell me."

"Probably one of the smartest moves he's made in all this. You with your blabbering would've told us everything by now but I could've had fun extracting it. So I guess it's a win for Chuck but a loss for me."

"Funny John, but remember what I told you the last time," said Morgan as Alex turned to him in surprise.

"There was another time?" asked Alex. "Why am I only hearing about this now? How did it happen and where?"

"Yeah after Shaw tried to kill Sarah and Chuck rescued her or Casey and Chuck rescued her. I couldn't go because I wasn't technically trained yet.

"You still aren't," added Casey in a grunt. "But no you were right the first time, Chuck saved her by emptying a clip in Shaw. I knew then that was his button. You touch Sarah and well that's like putting you hand in the bear's cage you're going to pull back a stub."

"John, remember I told you, you're looking for a needle in a haystack made of needles. You need to create an advantage. That's me."

"And I also told you that it can take up to seven minutes to strangle someone to death. I've done it in under thirty seconds. Right now you've got less than a minute before I go for a new record."

"Terrified, John, I'm so terrified. No we're going about this search all wrong don't you see. We're looking for Chuck."

"Yeah Morgan that's because that's who we're supposed to find," said Alex wondering if the stress or her Dad hadn't finally gotten to him.

"Who do you want us to look for Sam? I'll admit she's a cute little kid as far as kids go and thank God she got her looks from her mother but what are you talking about?"

"I'm taking about our haystack made of needles and creating our advantage. Chuck doesn't want to be seen so he turned off the surveillance cameras at the hospital and the Mall so it seems logical he'll continue to do that when he needs it done."

"Colonel Casey," said General Beckman as she came on the monitor looking tired and haggard. "I'm detouring everyone to the Detroit International Airport. There has been another sighting and considering your location this might be a good lead. I want as many eyes as I can get there."

"Very well General but are their CCTV and surveillance systems still up? Check before we arrive. Agent Grimes has an interesting theory on how to find Chuck. I think you need to hear him out," said Casey. "If you babble on about needles I'm going to pin your tongue to your eyelid just give her the facts."

"Well Agent Grimes I'm waiting," said the General and if Morgan could've seen her feet he was sure she was pawing.

"Well Diane it's like this," said Morgan as the General raised her eyebrow. "Right your Generalship I was thinking that Chuck is turning off surveillance camera feeds so he won't be seen so if we look to find these dark areas we could track him and see where he's going."

"Yes very good Agent Grimes I can see some of the Colonel's polish is finally having an effect. If we look for the dark spots we can follow and maybe even anticipate him then bring him in. I'll admit Agent Grimes I was worried you might not cooperate. Thanks. Hold your position and I'll get back to you. Beckman out."

"What was that about? Why wouldn't I help I'm worried about Chuck too."

"Morgan, don't get me wrong," said Alex, "I want to help them too but what you did just now… Well that could be looked at as if you just sold Chuck out to one of the people he doesn't want to find him."

"Yeah Grimes and she got off cheap you didn't cost her thirty pieces of silver," said Casey as he put the partition up between the front and back so they could talk in private. "The goal here is to let her lead us to Chuck and Sarah. There's more going on here than meets the eye. I'm saying keep your eyes and ears open."

"What do you think is going on John?"

"I'd prefer not to speculate right now we just have to beat the General and Hydra to them. Grimes I want all the phones of all the agents with us monitored for suspicious activity. As of right now this is our inner circle we trust no one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah scanned quickly the boutiques and shops in the terminal. Omar had to be in front of them they would've seen him if he'd doubled back. Chuck knew from his flash that Omar was deadly allergic to all forms of nuts in particular to peanuts. Looking at his watch and calculating dosage and effect Omar should be going into _anaphylactic shock about now._

"Hey you," Chuck heard someone call to him and as he turned around he saw one of Omar's bodyguards coming at him then he saw the other come too.

"Come on we need to get out of here," said Sarah. She was afraid they realized Chuck had poisoned Omar and were looking for justice if that's what it could be called.

"No we're still good they don't have weapons drawn. Listen I need to play this out. Go to our departure gate with Sam."

"I'll wait for you there but I'm not boarding without you. Please be careful I love you."

"No you've got go get onboard. Listen there's a rental waiting for us in the terminal. I put the reservation under the name Pepé Le Pew." Sarah gave him a look. "Okay it was a little out there."

"Dr. Charles our boss isn't feeling well and he's asking of you. He said you might know what to do since you worked for the CDC."

"Sure lead the way. Love, I'll catch up," said Chuck as he was ushered off by the men in a hurry. They walked around a corner they had missed in their search before. There behind a door that said 'Employees Only' Chuck found Omar sitting on a chair wheezing having a difficult time breathing. His shirt was unbuttoned revealing a hairy chest with bare spots that looked like someone had done a bad job waxing him.

"Help me," he said almost inaudible on an exhale. The man tried to reach his inside jacket pocket but couldn't. He just didn't have the strength.

"Dude you look bad you're swelling up like Jabba the Hutt," said Chuck as the two bodyguards looked at each other.

"Huh? What's that?

"Sorry a medical term for his swelling," said Chuck.

"Can you save him?

"Move back this guy needs some breathing room," said Chuck as he palmed Omar's EpiPen auto-injection syringe he was trying to get from his jacket slipping it into his pocket. Omar saw Chuck but was too far along to do anything. He grabbed Chuck and pulled him close trying to talk but nothing but bad breath came out.

"What's he saying," asked one of the bodyguards.

"He said he was poisoned with VX, but that's a nerve agent. Jesus his symptoms match but if no one else is dying here someone must've been very close to get him and just him. Someone really close," said Chuck as he looked back and forth at the two men.

"No one's been close to him other than…" the man stopped talking in mid-sentence as he understood what Chuck was hinting to. He looked over at the other guard who looked back at him. The air was thick with tension that could be cut with a knife and even the slightest wrong move would set the two off so Chuck decided to help it along. He sneezed. His sudden movement was all it took for both to draw and shot each other on the spot.

"Security will be here soon to sort you guys out," said Chuck as he grabbed Omar's briefcase then left. He passed two airport security officers running towards the noise.

"Hey buddy did you see anything?" asked one of the officers who was running by Chuck talking into his radio at the same time.

"No I didn't see anything but I heard something like a couple of shots coming from over there," said Chuck as he pointed the officer in the right direction then quickly went to his boarding gate to find Sarah pacing anxiously.

"You had me scared," she said as she kissed him. "I heard the shots and I almost came running but I couldn't figure out what to do with Sam."

"It's fine. Bad guy apprehended but now we have this," said Chuck as he looked down at the briefcase. "What do you think's inside?"

"I don't know but we can't leave it either someone could get curious and open it. Try to flash on it to see if there's a booby trap."

"I did but nothing," said Chuck as Sarah took it from him. "Excuse me where do you think you're going with that?"

"I'm going to take it into the bathroom and open it," said Sarah with the same ease she'd announce she was going to the hairdresser or going shopping.

"Not by yourself you're not!"

"Sweetie I agreed to come here and wait with Sam. You checked the case out and said you didn't flash but we still need to see what's inside. I pick locks better than you and someone needs to look after Sam so eeny**, **meeny**, **miny**, **moe it's my turn."

"I hate it when you're right. But okay, you've got ten minutes then ladies room or not I'm coming in maybe with my eyes closed but I'm coming in." Sarah kissed him then Sam. Chuck watched her duck inside the women's restroom with the metal briefcase. He started his countdown as soon as she disappeared inside. Then at nine minutes fifty-seven seconds later she came out without the case and carrying just her backpack although it seemed fuller than before.

"Well?" asked Chuck as he kissed her then they went over and sat down close to Sam. "You got rid of the case?"

"It would've stuck out the way we're dressed but I kept the three million in euro that was inside," said Sarah as she showed Chuck inside her backpack.

"Crap, if he had a WMD he passed it before we got to him and we don't have enough time for me to walk about the airport to see if I flash."

"No they're opening the door now for boarding," said Sarah as she pushed Sam up. Being in First Class and with child they got head of the line privileges. Sarah was situating Sam with her as Chuck put their bags in the overhead bin as a man tried to pass by.

"Pardon s'il vous plaît," said the man as he pushed by Chuck bumping into him with a metal briefcase.

"Sorry," said Chuck as he tried to get out of the man's way but when he turned around he flashed. Chuck grabbed the back of the seat and squeezed.

"Did you just flash," asked Sarah as she looked back at the man who just walked by noticing he was carrying the same identical case as Omar's.

"Do I have a bad guy magnet on my back or something," said Chuck as the fasten seat belt sign came on. "This is going to be a long flight."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

The plane moved away from the terminal then taxied out on the flight line waiting for permission to take off with other flights. Sarah thought about asking Chuck to explain his flash but decided it would be better to wait until they were up in the air. Soon they heard the engines rev up as they made their run down the runway then they were up. Chuck reached over and held her hand as they felt the plane leave the ground. They banked right flying over Lake Ontario on to Montreal then Nova Scotia before making the crossing.

Sarah was about to ask Chuck about his flash when a flight attendant came by asking if she could get them anything.

"Two scotches please and a fruit juice," said Chuck then he turned to Sarah. "Now love what would you like?"

"He's joking," said Sarah as she caught the look from the flight attendant. "Just bring us a fruit juice and two sparkling waters with a twist of lemon in both thank you very much." Sarah waited for the flight attendant to leave. "Chuck we haven't eaten anything of substance is almost twenty-four hours you can't throw alcohol on an empty stomach."

"I wonder if they have mint ice cream. Just joking, no you're right but what the heck is going on. We can't get away from bad guys."

"Chuck, tell me about your flash," said Sarah as she took out her compact to check herself and the guy with the briefcase out who was sitting across the aisle and behind them.

"The man's name is Hamid El Bahart a businessman, entrepreneur and terrorist. He works for terror Inc. in that he makes profits for his investors through acts of terrorism. Business merger won't go through because board members won't vote for it. No problem, just kill off the board and elect one that will. Can't get permission to lay a gas pipeline through a village just kill off everyone in the village, no more obstacles and my guess that's what the VX is for."

"He's also a smirker," said Sarah as she closed her compact. "I hate smirkers."

"We can't take him on the plane. If that case has VX in it we'd all be dead before the plane losses altitude. But we can't let him get out of the air terminal with it either and there's only one of us that knows how to defuse it if it's been weaponized."

"No Chuck I'm not waiting the van, not this time," said Sarah as Sam called her saying she needed got potty. "This conversation isn't over," said Sarah as she took Sam to the bathroom. They both were so concerned about Hamid that they missed a milestone. Sam asked to go potty instead of using plan A.

"This isn't fair," said Sarah as she was taking care of Sam. "Just because my intersect's on the fritz I've got to stay in the van." Sam looked at her with a quizzical look. "No there's no real van it just means I don't get to… Well play you know like you do with Clara and Molly. Why am I talking with a quasi-two year old?" Sam gave her another look. "Yes I know I shouldn't be pissed her off and I love being with you and your father. I don't know I'm just not wired for all this Betty Crocker crab. I know I shouldn't say… well that word around you. I am a lousy mother I'm sorry you got stuck with me. If it makes any difference I do love you and I love your father."

"And he loves you," said Chuck as he knocked on the lavatory door. Sarah opened it up to find him standing there with two glasses of champagne.

"Thanks but you shouldn't be listening through bathroom doors. Well at least not to me and what are we celebrating that can't wait until we get back to our seats? This isn't the most appropriate place to be drinking champagne."

"Sam asked to go potty which means diapers will be a thing of the past soon. Our little girl is growing up. I guess you and I were so caught up in our discussion we almost missed it."

"You're right, how could've I missed that?" said Sarah as she started to look down at her feet. Chuck knew what she was thinking.

"No you're not a lousy mother I know what lousy is and no you're not. Come on back to the seat they're about to serve dinner and right now I could eat an elephant not that I would because they're an endangered species and I like elephants but I could eat a lot of food."

"Oh come here," said Sarah as she kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manoosh was sitting at his virtual desk when he got the notification. A running banner appeared under the screen in front of him about the arrest in Toronto of a Middle Eastern terrorist known as Omar the Chemist. The banner read the man was taken into custody after he suffered from an apparent case of anaphylactic shock due an allergic reaction to nuts. Manoosh hacked into the airport security but found the video feeds were down during the incident then he hacked into local police computer networks sifting through all the details about the case and read everything he could secure until he was sure.

"Winston, Winston come here," yelled Depak as he took his glasses off laying them off to the side and rubbed his eyes.

"I told you before my name's George. What do you want Sir," asked George dropping back into his cover. He certainly wasn't going to be able to keep this charade up for very much longer.

"Contact Hydra and have them send agents to the Toronto airport, they'll find the Bartowskis there. Make it clear I want them brought to me unharmed. Oh bring me a glass of water and a couple aspirins I've got a splitting headache."

"Nobody ever taught you the magic word," muttered George as he turned around to leave.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you?" said Manoosh as he rubbed his forehead leaning in his chair back closing his eyes.

"I said right away and we should be landing in Le Bourget soon. The pilot is making sure our ride will be waiting when we get there."

"Whatever," said Manoosh as he closed his eyes the light was bothering him. "Just make sure your people follow my instructions to the letter. Now go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie got dropped off by her security detail at her house. She wasn't sure if the detail was for her own safety or to make sure she didn't join Chuck. Whatever the reason they walked her up to her front door and left to wait outside when Devon came to the door to greet her. She noticed something strange about him as he kissed her and felt him almost pull her inside.

"What's going on," she asked but he didn't have to reply she heard her name being called for the kitchen. Few people called her by her proper name Eleanor and among them was her mother.

"Mom what are you doing here? You're looking for Chuck too," said Ellie as she put down her bag then went into the kitchen. Her mother passed her a cup of coffee then the two sat down as Clara ran by holding a new doll.

"I suppose that's from you," said Ellie as she watched Clara go into the living room to play with Devon.

"I realize nothing can make up for lost time but I'm not here to talk about us. I need to find Chuck and you know where he is."

"I don't know what you're talking about? And if you were really concerned you wouldn't be showing up just now. Did you notice the new grass and flowerbed outside? Thanks to Chuck we're not under it."

"I know I got the report. Listen I wish I'd been here but I wasn't I can't be everywhere," said Mary already regretting what she said as the words left her mouth.

"Seems you can't be anywhere your supposed to be," said Ellie. She wanted to hurt her mother. She wanted her to feel all the pain she and Chuck had lived with. All the pain she thought she had dealt with but instead she found she had just bottled up that now came spewing out.

"I deserved that but this game of hide and seek is a dangerous one. It's one your father and I played and you know how that ended, badly."

"And did you know he had to take Sarah and Sam with him," said Ellie as she looked her mother in the eyes.

"Sweetie, that wasn't an option for your father or I and our situation was entirely different. Listen no one knows I'm here. I want to help them and I promise you I'm not going to turn anyone in. I just want to help and make sure no one gets hurt. Ellie I'm not asking you to help the agency or me, I'm asking you to help your brother. He's a Bartowski and he's smart but this game is a dangerous one. So far he's been smart but he will make a mistake, everyone does sooner or later. Either he will or he'll be put in a situation where he'll have to it's just the way things go. I want to be there for him Ellie but I can't be if I don't know where he is." There was a knock on the door and Devon ran into the kitchen.

"Guys one of the agents is at the door," said Devon as they heard Clara answer it. Mary disappeared into the back out of sight drawing her Beretta.

"Sweetie I need to see your mother or father," said the man. Clara pointed into to the kitchen then went back to the living room to play with her new doll. "Doctors Woodcomb, I'm sorry for disturbing you but one of my guys said he thought he saw a stranger in the house earlier."

"No, no strangers here," said Ellie as she looked over at Devon. "Honey you got home before me did you see anyone about?"

"No, no can't say as I did," said Devon. He was trying to smile but the more he smiled the more he looked like he was lying.

"Oh Honey I know what your man saw," said Ellie. "Really dear you don't remember? I'm sorry you said a stranger in the house that's what threw my husband off. Gladys from next door came over for a cup of flour. That's probably who he saw."

"Right, right Gladys and she isn't a stranger… Well maybe a little strange but not a stranger in the sense of being unknown because we know her and have known her since we moved in here. Personally, I think you should be investigating her. Between us I think she knocked off her husband and planted him in the flower bed. Have you noticed how well fertilized it looks? I'm just saying you never know."

"Well that really isn't under my competency but I guess that explains it. I mean the sighting not the flowerbed. Thanks."

"Oh what am I thinking I'm sorry. Here wait a minute," said Ellie as she got out a thermos and filled it with coffee then handed him some mugs. "You guys have to be cold out there. Here's some coffee to take out and some cups. When you're done I'll put another pot on and if you need more cups just knock."

"Thanks this really isn't necessary Dr. Woodcomb we're used to this," said the agent but he saw Ellie wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Okay I'll take it for the guys. I know they'll appreciate it, thanks." The man took the thermos and cups then left.

Mary waited until the man was gone until she came out. Ellie was back sitting at the table nursing her cup when she walked in.

"Grandma, what did we say about Baby Clara seeing firearms? It's a no-no," said Devon as caught sight of Mary with her weapon drawn.

"I am sorry," said Mary as she put her gun away. "Ellie, I need for you to do something one way or another because I can't stay. Diane thinks I'm out of country and that's why I'm not taking her calls but I just want to help Chuck."

"Mom," said Ellie as she handed her Chuck's tour d'Eiffel statue. "I hope we can be a real family someday. Listen there's something Chuck needs to know about Manoosh's glasses. Tell him we were right about them causing dementia over long term exposure but he seems to be totally immune to them."

"I don't have time for the explanation. I'm on my way to Midway airport I have a friend who owns a jet and owes me a favour. I can beat them to Paris if I hurry."

"How do you know when they left," said Ellie. Mary kissed goodbye then pointed at the TV in the kitchen then started to leave.

"Wait Mom," said Ellie. "I gave the agent all blue coffee cups so anyone you see holding one he's with the agency."

"Done like a true Bartowski," said Mary as she kissed her. Mary went to the living room and said her goodbyes to Clara and Devon then she was gone.

"So in the end you told her," said Devon. "Are you sure you can trust her? I know that sounds cold considering she's you're Mom. But well… you know."

"Yes I do but I think we have to," said Ellie as she turned up the news on television. This was what her mother had pointed to.

"Action One News just received information that a noted terrorist Omar the Chemist was arrested today at the Toronto International airport. The circumstances that lead to his capture are being withheld as well as how this infamous terrorist was able to enter the country without being detected. The full story on the late night news."

"You don't think Chuck had something to do with that do you?" said Devon. "Well if he did that's one less bad guy the world has to worry about."

"My mother said that circumstance might force Chuck to make a mistake. I wonder if this wasn't what she was talking about."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey was sitting on a CH-53 helicopter with Morgan and Alex along with five agents all heading towards the Detroit international airport when Morgan's phone pinged. He got up and handed it to Casey to read. The phone had an app that Chuck had written that monitored multi-party phone calls and had flagged one as suspect. Casey put in an earpiece to listen in.

"Where are you right now? The boss wants to know if the CIA has located them yet," asked a man. In the background Casey could hear the noise of a helicopter.

"Exactly where we're at I don't know. We're in the air heading to Detroit International but the exact coordinates you can get off the GPS on my phone. We found clues in Detroit that proved they were here. What are my orders?"

"Stay with the group and keep us posted. The professor has ordered us to go to Toronto to investigate an incident. Just keep your head down and your eyes peeled."

"Listen it'd be safer if I called next time or you can call me but it has to be an emergency," said the man sounding nervous. "I've got to go." Then the line went dead as Casey got up and walked around.

"Guys come here," said Casey as he had everyone gather around him. "Here Morgan you need to call the Buy More Burbank to check in."

"No I don't," said Morgan as Casey gave him the look of death. "Oh right that Buy More. I must've forgotten. Yeah I need to check in…. You guys don't know what a pain it is to maintain this cover. I feel I should be driving them all to work on the short bus and don't get me started about Carrot top or Skip. But he the worst is Big Mike…"

"Grimes put a sock in it and call the number I pulled up for you," said Casey as he shoved his phone in Morgan's chest. Morgan dialed the number and a phone began to ring on one of the agents.

"Oh it's my wife trying to get in touch with me. I forgot to switch it off," said the man as he pulled the phone out his pocket.

"No go ahead an answer I insist it could be an emergency," said Casey. The man went for his weapon but Casey just punched him in the face sending him flying against a bulkhead then he disarmed him.

"The one thing I hate more than Liberals are moles," said Casey. "I'd suggest everyone to hold onto something. I want you do something for me."

"Go to hell," replied the mole as he wiped his bloodied lip. "I'm not saying a word so you might as well just arrange transport to Yucca Mountain and be done with it."

"Oh I'll arrange transportation all right," said Casey as he radioed the pilot. "Captain, lower the tailgate."

"What did you say Colonel?" radioed back the pilot. "It sounded like you wanted me to lower the tailgate?"

"You got it bring her down," said Casey. There was a loud high mechanical whine then two hydraulic arms began to move as the tailgate slowly lowered and a siren went off. Frigid cold wind began blowing inside as everything loose started blowing out into the night.

"Generally I'm opposed to littering and I hate to see people throw it out their windows but I think in your case I can make an exception. The only question is will you bounce or will you splatter. I'm going with splatter."

"Wait, wait okay what do you want me to do?" asked the man as he turned around and saw the lights of houses far down below.

"I want you to call your friends and invite them to a party. However before you decide to be cute I want you to know I'll be listening and if I think you're up to something well… Look behind you that's where you'll be heading face first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An unmarked helicopter was flying out of Buffalo headed to Toronto. It had a flight plan that said that they were taking some corporate executives to a business meeting but was in fact full of mercs headed to comb the airport. All dressed in civilian clothes with Kevlar vests hidden underneath their black Giorgio Armani suits.

"What do you mean they got them?" said the team leader talking on the telephone. "Where and how?"

"They grabbed them in the Detroit airport boarding a plane for Montreal. They were supposed to fly onto Cuba. But you're in luck our chopper is having technical difficulties so they're waiting for ground transportation to arrive. For now they're being held on our CH-53."

"Okay keep us posted and try to keep them there as long as you can by whatever means is necessary we're on our way," said the team leader thinking the Doctor obviously had made a mistake and now he had to correct it. Failure was not an option.

"I take it we've got a course change to make," said the pilot. "I'll alter course and radio in that a guy on board his wife is having a baby in Detroit that should get us the clearances we need."

"Good thinking, just get us there and in a hurry," said the team leader then he addressed his men. "Look alive ladies, you can change into combat gear we're going to have to steal our meal tonight."

A black hawk helicopter was parked not far from a hangar at Detroit International. The chopper was still not a sole insight with the tailgate down and lights on inside. The team leader looking in the back through binoculars and it seem the bird had people in the back, which confirmed what the mole had told him. Two had chains on their ankles it had to be them.

"Okay alpha and bravo teams we're a go. Remember we need the targets taken unharmed but we can lose everyone else. Okay on my mark. Mark!" yelled the team leader.

From the dark a squad of mercs came out of nowhere and quickly took control of the bird. One team secured the area while the other team ran up the tailgate and secured inside.

"Crap it's a trap," yelled one of the men from inside. They discovered what they thought were people inside were actually motorized manikins.

"Retreat! Retreat now! Get out of there," yelled the team leader over the radio but it was too late. As they tried to disperse they ran head on into Casey with a CIA tac squad weapons drawn and ready for action.

"Drop your weapons and come out with your hands on top of your head," said Casey as he rounded up the Hydra men handcuffing them all then had them sit down on the dirt in front of him. "Now let's see which one of you is in a mood to chat for a bit."

"Go to hell," one of them said as he spit on the ground.

"I guess you guys need some incentive keep your eyes open," said Casey as he spoke into a radio. "Bring in the pax."

Suddenly a helicopter appeared and hovered at hundred feet off the deck. They heard a loud scream followed by a loud thud and a dust cloud as someone fell from the chopper landing in the dirt. It was their mole. The man moaned and rolled on the ground.

"I think he broke both legs and that was only one hundred feet," said Morgan as he went to check the guy out like Casey had told him to do.

"Okay, who's next but let's make it two hundred feet this time. I know you the guy who likes to spit. Where's my camel?"

Surprisingly they all became talkative and it was all Casey could do to keep them shut up.

"Well John you got your answer," said Morgan as Casey gave him a strange look. "He bounced."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

There wasn't much either Sarah or Chuck could do about Hamid over the middle of the Atlantic at thirty thousand feet so after they ate Chuck talked Sarah into getting some sleep. She looked tired not that he looked any better but he was concerned about her. After he got her to sleep he turned to his other girl. He put Sam in his seat reclining it into a bed then strapped her in with the seat belt so she couldn't roll out then he went to the First Class bar. He noticed Hamid had gone there after dinner so he decided to see if he could gather some intel.

"Can I get you something," asked the flight attendant. "Maybe one of those two scotches you asked for before."

"You remember? Good. Oh, why not. Do you have Dewar's signature or maybe Johnnie Walker Blue?" asked Chuck as he talked loud enough to catch Hamid's attention which was what he really wanted.

"I'm sorry all we have is Dewar's white or Johnnie Walker black," said the flight attendant as she showed him the two small bottles. Chuck looked up at her with a disgusted face. "I'm sorry sir but that's what we carry."

"I'll take an empty cup," said Chuck as the flight attendant gave him a look. "I know it's against policy but I won't tell if you don't. Tell you what put a glass up for yourself and my friend here."

"What? No I can't," said Hamid as he tried to wave off Chuck's invitation. "I'm satisfied with my drink." He held up his drink in his hand.

"That's just it, why do you have to be just satisfied. Listen Mister…. My name is Charlie but my friends call me Chuck by the way," he said as he offered Hamid his hand. "But that's just it, why do you need to be just satisfied when you can have this," said Chuck as he took out a flask from his bag then he poured some into three glasses. "Try this and tell me if you're just satisfied."

"I'm not going to ask you how you got that through security," said the flight attendant as she tried. "Wow," she said as she and Chuck took a sip at the same time then being curious Hamid had to try too.

"Wow is an understatement," said Hamid as he finished his then Chuck poured them another round. "This is nectar for the gods, what is it?"

"This my friend is Macallan Glenlivet 1966. It was distilled on sixteen June aged for thirty years in cask number 4179 before being bottled on twenty-five June 1996. Only James Bond can afford to waste fifty year old," said Chuck as he laughed but Hamid didn't get it. "Never mind that was a 'Skyfall' reference. As I said the name is Charlie Charles Mister….?"

"Ali Baba," said Hamid as he sipped slowly on Chuck's scotch. It was just too good to gulp down and really needed to be savored.

"Gentleman I have to check on the other passengers," said the flight attendant as she left. "Please don't get me in trouble you two and Mr. Charles I'll call your wife if you do."

"Who us? No way. Well Mr. Al Baba might," said Chuck as they laughed.

"Don't go getting me in trouble," said Hamid. It was hard for Chuck to picture him as a cold cruel murderer but that was what he was. This innocent act was just a cover something Chuck was all too familiar with.

"Well it looks like it's just us two little Indians left everyone else has gone home and I do not like to drink by myself a little more firewater," said Chuck as he poured him another drink. "So what's your game?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team leader made his escape. There was no reason to hang around after he watched his men get captured. Self-preservation kicked in and he had to get out of there. He hung in the shadows as he moved between the hangars trying to get back to his helicopter as quickly and as quietly as possible. Finally he saw it and salvation was in sight. A last dash across an open field then up inside from the back.

"Get us out of here," he yelled as he ran on board but the pilot just sat there. "Didn't you hear me get this bird up in the air now? It was a trap and a CIA tac will be breathing down our necks soon so get us up." But the pilot remained immobile. "What's wrong with you," said the man as he ran up and grabbed the pilot's shoulder but he fell forward. Blood was running down his chest from a slit that went from ear to ear.

"Oh crap," he said as he turned to run but instead ran into a fist then light out. When he came to he was handcuffed in the back of a car travelling down a road. They were close to the water because he heard the sound of barges and boats. The air was cold and humid. Suddenly the car stopped and the lid popped up he felt a set of hands lifting him from the back.

"Hello Oscar, have you missed me," said a voice from behind a blurred face. The streetlight shined down behind the man which making it difficult to see but the voice he knew.

"Captain Perry? Is that you? Listen I'm sorry about what happened to you but I didn't have anything to do with it," said Oscar the ex-team leader.

"I don't think you're really that sorry but you will be," said Perry as he picked up bricks from the ground and put them in Oscar's pockets. "Ever study anything about Virginia Woolf like her life and more importantly for you her end? No you don't impress me as the type who reads anything without pictures."

"What do you want from me? I don't know anything so if you're going to shove me in then go ahead. Once word gets back I failed I'm as good as dead anyway."

"What if I told you that didn't have to happen? I just need to know two things. Two little things then you and I can part friends again," said Perry but Oscar remained closed lipped. "Okay but just to let you know the water is cold and before you can free yourself hypothermia will set in. Your muscles will seize up then your lungs will feel like they're going to explode in your chest as you swallow ice water before you drown. As you're agonizing in those last few moments you will say to yourself how stupid I was and realize you could've avoided that end." Perry grabbed Oscar and started to shove him into the Detroit.

"Wait, wait a moment… Okay, what are the two things you wanted to know? Maybe we can make a deal. I don't know much but ask and I'll try to answer."

"First where's the Professor at? I owe him a little payback with interest," said Perry. His side still ached from Ivan's gunshot. It seemed to act up when there was a lot of humidity like this evening along the river.

"I was never told but I know there are a lot of supplies being sent to Berlin and I do know he's in Europe so Berlin would be my guess."

"Makes sense the way he's acting, a little Hitler. See that wasn't so difficult was it now for my last question. I want you to think hard on this one. Where is Chuck?"

"The Bartowskis? I don't know and that's no lie. We were sent to Toronto by the Professor to check out an incident at the airport. He thought they could be there but on our way we got called by our mole and that's why we ended up here."

"You idiot! You were communicating over unsecure lines, didn't I teach you anything. You didn't think that maybe they'd realize they'd been infiltrated and were monitoring suspicious calls. Toronto you said… Huh thanks," said Perry as he got back in his car.

"Hey you can't leave me here like this? At least leave me the key," yelled Oscar as he looked up and down the road at nothing but darkness.

"You're right," said Perry as he threw the handcuff key out the window into a clump of wet grass on the riverbank then started the car.

"Thanks a lot," yelled Oscar as he went over to try and pick it with his hands handcuffed behind him. He had to squat down to try and reach it but the grass was slippery.

Perry watched in the rearview mirror as he drove slowly away. Oscar's feet went out from under him on the wet grass and he rolled into the river. He saw some thrashing but the water was ice cold and it ended quickly. The cold seized up his vocal chords so Oscar couldn't cry for help either. The Captain found himself humming 'Old Man River' a song that just popped into his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey finished gathering the information he needed then the CIA team loaded up the prisoners for transportation to a holding facility outside of Detroit with follow up transport to Yucca Mountain. During the interrogation a light lit up in Casey's brain. He got everyone back on the bird then ordered the pilot to take off and headed towards Toronto airport at top speed. Once in the air he called the General who was arriving via motorcade.

"Colonel I hope you have news for me?" said the General as she looked quite upset. "I need something good right now. I just got blasted by a congresswoman wanting to know if I wanted to be arrested for failure to appear before her oversight committee. Hell, they never wanted to know what we did before. Now all of a sudden I've got committees, subcommittees and sub-subcommittees taking shots at me. Add to that my helicopter is down for maintenance and I can't afford to budget in a replacement without going before another congressional hearing and being skinned alive so you might understand if I'm a little cross."

"Well yes ma'am," said Casey. "I need clearance to enter Canadian airspace. I'm on my way to Toronto where I have good reason to believe Chuck is or was. I got intel from our prisoners and they were headed to Toronto on a tip that Chuck was there. If you mark on the map all the false sightings you'll notice a pattern pulling us to the west…"

"While he goes east," said the General. "Excellent work Colonel and that corresponds with news about a terrorist that was arrested in the Toronto airport."

"Might I add," said Morgan as he jumped in. "Toronto is the busiest airport in Canada for both passenger movement and aircraft. Just a fact I picked up reading a Fodor's tourist guide.

"Which will make it difficult if not impossible to check all the names of the passengers on the flight manifests against their photos on record," said the General. "Thanks Agent grimes I'm in a better mood already."

"Don't mention it, any time," said Morgan smiling.

"Idiot she was being sarcastic."

"Well John, it'd be easy if you had an intersect," said Morgan. Both the General and Casey gave him the look of death. "What? It would be but we don't have one anymore right Becky and whose fault it that?"

"Shut up Grimes before the General orders me to let you out in mid-flight," said Casey as he grabbed him and sat him back down in his seat.

"Maybe but I've learned a long time ago to ignore hindsight. Regrets are for retirement or the grave neither I'm ready for. Anyway we don't have time Colonel, run your lead down. Beckman out."

"Dad, Morgan's right," said Alex. "The General can get mad all she wants but she brought this on herself or don't you guys realize that?"

"Like the General said this is neither the time nor place."

"What John you can't take the truth? If the General order you to throw me out you would just like when she ordered you to stand down?"

"Morgan pipe down or the General won't have to order me. Listen you two poking the bear won't help right now. The situation is that we're not the only ones looking for Chuck. It looks like Manoosh is manipulating Hydra too. It's in Chuck and Sarah's best interest that we be the ones that find them. Sometimes in this business you have to make a deal with the Devil to get results. You don't have to like it but it's just something you have to live with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah dropped off to sleep almost as soon as she lay down. Normally she could never sleep on planes or not well at least. This was especially true on commercial flights where she wasn't in the pilot's seat. Half the reason she learned to fly was she wanted to feel in control and she hated the feeling she got on civilian aircraft. She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep when she started to dream.

"Evening Sarah," said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. "I want you to watch this with me. Maybe you remember this steamy bedroom scene."

"_Wake up, baby," _she saw herself say as she looked sultry lying on a bed half dressed with Manoosh.

"_Hi. Where am I?" _Manoosh looked surprised and bewildered.

"_My bedroom. What, you don't remember? Guess you had one too many drinks, lover boy."  
><em>

"_Did we? You know?" _

"_Yes, and it was amazing. Oh! It was so intense, we both just passed out."_

_"I've never even spoken to a woman as beautiful as you before. Why'd you choose me?" _

"_Because there's something just so mysterious about you and sexy. And you were telling me about your top secret work, And secrets turn me on. It's a weapon! A new technology that'll change everything. Tell me more."_

_"Okay, but first, I don't really remember much from last night. Can we do it again so I'll never forget?"_

"Do you remember this? I do," said Manoosh as he walked around in front of her. She tried to get up but found she was stuck in her chair.

"What do you want from me? You were just a perp with intel we needed that was my job," She said as she almost growled struggling to break free.

"I am what I am, thanks to you," he said as he came close to her and caressed her face. "I have something else to show you."

"Get your hands off me," she said as she tried to move her face away.

"What? Before you were calling me lover? Oh that's right I was a job. Maybe you'll remember this job too," said Manoosh as he clicked a remote control and she was watching another scene from her life.

"_So you think this kid's got the intersect?_" She saw this other her say.

"_That's right, Agent Walker_," she heard Langston Graham say. "_He's connected to Bryce Larkin._" 

"_Weaknesses?_" She again heard herself say as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. He wanted to close them but they wouldn't close.

"_Bright, but an underachiever. Lonely. Had his heart broken recently. I'm downloading his picture now._" 

"_Piece of cake_," said this other her.

"So you said I was a job then what was Chuck? We were the same and look what you've done to the both of us," said Manoosh as Chuck ran into the room to her.

"Are you alright baby," said Chuck as he put his forehead next to hers them raise and kissed her. "This is what you wanted Manoosh I'm here now let her go. That was our deal, my life for hers."

"No Chuck, no you can't," said Sarah as she fought to get up. "No I won't let you. You can't."

"Yes it was," said Manoosh as he raised her pistol and fired. She looked on in horror to see a bright red blood spot appear in the middle of his white Buy More shirt.

"Oh God no, please Chuck no." There was another shot and another spot then both spots grew as he bled. "Oh Chuck!"

"I love you Sarah," said Chuck as he dropped on her and she was cover in his blood. She fought against the chair with all her full strength.

"No, no," she repeated as she cried out. She woke up to find the flight attendant standing over the top of her rubbing her face. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Calm down you're still on board a plane," said the attendant. "You had a nightmare and were disturbing the other passengers so I tried to walk you and well…"

"I hit you? I'm so sorry. I'm so embarrassed," said Sarah as she sat up looking over for Chuck but found Sam still asleep in his folded out bed.

"You've got a wicked jab lady. Your husband is up in the First Class bar that's where I just left him to come down here and check on everyone."

"I'm so sorry," said Sarah again as she got up. She noticed some of the other passengers were still staring at her. "I guess I made quite the spectacle of myself. Do you mind watching my baby for a bit so you can go collect my husband?"

"No everything considered I think that's the best thing you can do and while you're there you might think about having a drink."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she checked on Sam one more time then left to find Chuck. She could still feel herself shaking and couldn't help but wonder if she shouldn't turn herself in to Dr. Dreyfus and his couch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George received the information about their unsuccessful Toronto mission as the plane was landing in Le Bourget and decided to tell the Professor the news in VR. Maybe there he'd take it better and as it was virtual if Manoosh acted out no harm could happen or at least that was what George thought.

"Well here goes nothing," said George as he put on his pair of glasses that propelled him to Manoosh's front door. His avatar rang the doorbell and Winston his butler saw him into the Professor's study.

"I've got word about your mission," said George. However, Manoosh held up his hand to tell him to wait. As he was waiting he felt a sudden shock like static electricity.

"Ouch! Crap Professor, you need to look at these glasses I think they're malfunctioning," said George but he kept them on because he needed to talk to the Professor.

"That was just a small upgrade," he said as he brought down the screen that separated them. "You have word for me?"

"I'm sorry but it's not good. It seems our whole team was captured by the CIA but we're still safe. They don't know anything that can lead them back to us. However, it seems the Bartowskis have eluded capture," said George intentionally avoided telling him that the incident took place in Detroit not in Toronto where they were supposed to be."

"Really, tell me what's the price of failure Winston?" said Manoosh as he pulled out a large cannon of a pistol from his VR desk.

"Death Sir," said his butler as he appeared with a mop and bucket.

"Really Professor, we're going Roger Rabbit now? I know you're no happy and neither are we but the search is still on we need a little more time. Complete the assembly of the factory and we'll finish our mission."

"Oh the mission will be finished just not by you," said Manoosh as he shot George with his cartoon gun. George felt a pain in his chest as he looked down at the wound. He reached up staggering trying to stay upright and took off the glasses as he collapsed to the floor dead. Mannosh took of his glasses to find George lying in the middle of the floor with the pilot and co-pilot standing over him.

"That's the new upgrade what you feel in VR now happens in the real world," said Depak as he took the glasses off of George's corpse.

"I assume we're here or you two wouldn't be wasting your time back here," said Manoosh as both men nodded still in shock. "Tell the men waiting for me I'm going to need another butler. Winston's dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey flew into Toronto International where he met up with his counterpart in Canadian Security Intelligence Service. They walked together through the airport. Casey went with them to interview the agents who arrested Omar while Morgan and Alex went around the airport showing Chuck and Sarah's photo to track down other possible sightings.

"It was the strangest thing I've ever seen," said the one officer and his partner nodded his head. "We found this guy choking to death with his throat swollen and two men lying dead next to him."

"Yeah at first we thought he killed them for poisoning him but when we searched him we found he was unarmed. Then we figured out they killed each other."

"Are you sure," said Casey remembering how many times he felt like shooting Chuck so it certainly sounded like something he could make happen.

"Yes the M.E. wrote in his report that from the position of the corpses and powder burns that was what had happened. Omar though is being tight lipped but the fact is he was so far gone by then he probably doesn't remember anything. We showed him the picture your people sent but he wouldn't answer but I could tell from his reaction that he recognized him. So take that for what it's worth."

"John," said Morgan as he and Alex interrupted. "We need to talk to you. One of the guys in duty free confirmed that Chuck was here. He recognized him as the guy who bought a bottle of thirty-year old Macallan's. Casey you know how much that stuff costs!"

"I do and if he knows what's good for him he's saved me some."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah wondered why Chuck had left leaving her and Sam by themselves. She realized she was being silly but couldn't help herself. If nothing else where was he going to go at thirty thousand feet? And he really couldn't be that far away. But logic had nothing to do with it she could still feel herself shake. She was getting to the point where she hated to close her eyes. Could her subconscious be trying to tell her that this was all her fault and that she had dragged Chuck into it? Was she trying to change Chuck? Had she corrupted him? When she saw him at the bar with Hamid she realized he was gathering information which made her feel even sillier for worrying.

"There you are," said Sarah as she walked up to the two of them taking Chuck's glass from his hand then sipping from it. She immediately recognized it. It was the overpriced bottle of scotch he had bought in the duty free before they met Omar while she tried to get Sam at least a few changes of clothes and a jacket.

"Ali, let me introduce you to my wife, Sarah… Sarah this is Ali," said Chuck as he took hold of her hands. Chuck could tell something was off in her as soon as he saw her. He just knew it then when he held her hands he felt her trembling. He knew she must've had another nightmare.

"Nice to meet you," said Sarah as she realized from Chuck's concerned look he knew but they had Ali to deal with so she reminded herself to put her head in the game. Ali being Middle Eastern she didn't offer him her hand because it would've been inappropriate.

"The same here. I really need to get back to my seat and try to contact my home office. I've got a deal in the works that's worth millions."

"Ali was just explaining to me that he's a facilitator. A problem solver for people who have… well problems that need solving."

"Really? How does that work? It sounds so mysterious," said Sarah as she took another sip. "Well judging from your look, must pay well."

"I work on a straight commission and I have to admit it's been good for me. My clients like the fact that they know exactly what I charge. My price never goes up unless I can cut a better deal for them. Sometimes I have to educate or re-educate them but when they see my results they never complain. But really most of the time I just expose the facts and in a way that the opposing party can understand, so it ends there. Then I get my standard twenty percent wired in my bank account when the deal is sealed."

"Sounds so easy," said Sarah as she wondered how much of that exposition was done at the end of an AK47.

"Oh but it is just that easy now and I usually don't any problems. I've built a sort of reputation for myself so when people hear my name they usually take notice."

"I'm curious now," said Sarah. "Have you ever had a party not listen to reason? I mean sometimes people just don't want listen to facts then what do you do?"

"Sometimes I've had jobs that were more challenging than others but in the end everyone has seen the benefits of cooperation and they have taken an enlightened position. You certainly seem interested in my work."

"I'm sorry if I came across as being nosy I didn't mean to pry but you meet the most interesting people traveling in First Class."

"That indeed you do Love," said Chuck as he put his arm around her. "Yes sir indeed you do."

"Well, I find your husband's work with computers interesting. All that technology but it's not something I could ever do. I consider myself more a people person. Well I really do need to make that call and thanks for the drink."

"Don't mention it. It was a pleasure," said Chuck. "Maybe we'll have time for another round before we land."

"I'd like that and you opened my eyes to something I was missing. Your husband has the right idea why be just satisfied when you can have it all. You know you ought to make that into bumper sticker you'd make a fortune."

Chuck and Sarah watched Hamid or Ali as he called himself disappear down the stairs as Chuck handed Sarah more to drink.

"Benefits of cooperate or die you mean some enlightened position," said Chuck then he turned back to Sarah. "So tell me about your nightmare before we go back down below."

"You heard what he said he makes twenty percent profit off every contract he fulfils. He takes a standard commission on death. He's worse than a merc at least they don't put on any fancy act at being civil."

"Hold up Love. Oh no you don't, you're not going to get away with it this time. I want to hear about your nightmare and stop evading the topic. I assume the flight attendant is doubling as a babysitter too."

"We also need to tip her because I might've accidently punched her in the face when she tried to wake me up," said Sarah as she took a drink from his glass looking at him over it.

"You did what?" said Chuck as he started to laugh. "Come again you did what?"

"It's not funny," she said then she thought. "Okay maybe a little. Chuck I'm scared about these nightmares. What's going on with me? Am I going crazy? I don't want to end up like Merlin and his merry band."

"Oh come here," said Chuck as he put his arms around her and held her. "I won't let that happen. Can you describe your nightmare to me?"

"Okay but let's go down and check on Sam. If she's still asleep we can sit on my folded out chair and use it like a bench that way we can watch her and talk at the same time."

"Sounds good to me," said Chuck but then he wondered if this wasn't her way of getting out of talking. So as they walked down the stairs, "Sarah this is it I want you to talk to me or do I have to pull rank being the oldest intersect."

"You mean only intersect. Okay just as long as you promise not to laugh at how silly the dream was."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey passed the news on to the General but they both agreed that if Chuck had made it that far then he probably wasn't in country anymore so now their search had to go global. To say the General was not happy would be an understatement. She just couldn't understand how they could've let him get away. How he could get Sarah and Child that far in such a short period of time?

"No General, Chuck didn't have any help," said Casey. "There's no evidence to indicate that and now we're sure Hydra is after him too. I can't help feeling this is all some sort of plan Chuck put together to get Manoosh."

"I think you're right I can't help feeling we're being manipulated by Chuck while Manoosh is manipulating Hydra. We're white and they're black pieces on a global chess board. All we can do now is wait to see where they pop up. Since you're there go through some of the flight manifests and see if you can dig up any clues."

"Any leads yet on Manoosh? I still think if we find one will find the other," said Casey. "I'm just saying if we can't untie a knot from one end you switch to the other."

"I've intercepted a large quantity of LCOS micro displays that were supposed to be shipped to Berlin. I've got our field office there looking into it. But right now the Germans are not being very cooperative after recent events."

"You bug a Chancellor's phone and they take it all personal. Nobody thinks about the poor idiot who has to listen to all sorts of drivel all day like what kind of sandwich you should take with you if you were marooned on a desert island."

"Roger that. Beckman out."

"John did you just call yourself an idiot," said Morgan as Alex smiled. "And technically you can take anything as long as it's between two slices of bread."

"Can it moron," said Casey then he turned to the CATSA officer standing next to him. "Can I see what your people got turned into the lost and found?"

"Sure that's all keep in cargo. I'll have someone take you down," said the officer as he picked up the receiver and dialled a number. "I need an escort here on the double."

"Thanks," said Casey as he turned to Morgan and Alex. "I want you two to start going through the flight manifests."

"Casey, are you guys crazy? That's not a haystack that's a hay field how are we supposed to go through that many names?"

"You're the one who pointed out we no longer have an intersect so you're going to have to do it the old fashioned way. One of you reads the names while the other enters it into the database," said Casey as he handed Morgan a laptop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah went down below and thanked the flight attendant then checked on Sam. She was still fast asleep lying where Chuck had left her. Chuck noticed Sarah was shivering so he took her blanket off her bed and wrapped her in it. Then he motioned for her to sit down next to him and as they were starting to make landfall he listened to Sarah describe her nightmare. It reminded him a lot of a hallucination he had when he was exposed to Atroxium, a nerve agent invented by the nut job Wheelwright. But it also got him wondering what Sarah's subconscious was trying to tell her.

"Okay you can laugh now if you want or put me in a straightjacket and take me to the funny farm with Merlin."

"No I'm not laughing and no I don't think you're crazy. I think your subconscious is showing you your greatest fears. Listen, do you remember Wheelwright and his nerve gas?"

"Kind of that period is still a little foggy in my head. Go ahead and remind me please I don't want to keep thinking I'm going crazy."

"He invented Atroxium a nerve gas that caused the victim to hallucinate the things that he or she was most afraid of and mine was losing you in much the same way you described to me so no I don't think you're crazy. I think you're in love with me and your greatest fear is of something to happening to me. It's the rest I don't understand and until we do I hate to tell you this but I'm afraid you're going to keep having these nightmares."

"But if I can figure out what it all means then what will happen? Everything will go back the way it was before? But before when? Before the intersect or after the intersect? With or without the computer in my head?"

"I can't tell you," said Chuck as he could tell from her look she was still worried. "But there is one thing I can promise you and that's I'll always love you." Chuck put his arm around her and pulled her in close then kissed her. "That's forever and beyond."

"I know I'm difficult," said Sarah as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm so complicated."

"You're not complicated. Believe me I know complicated and you're not. You might like to think you are and for other people you might be but not for me. I know exactly who you are," said Chuck as he looked into her eyes. "A girl I'd like to share cheeseburger with."

Suddenly the Fasten Seat Belt sign came on and the pilot made the announcement that they would be landing in half an hour at Paris-Charles De Gaulle International airport. Chuck and Sarah had to get a grumpy little girl up. Chuck laughed as he watched Sam struggle to go back to sleep then rubbed her eyes with this little hands finally resigning to the fact that she had to get up.

"What's so funny? I don't see anything funny," asked Sarah thinking it was a little sadistic to laugh at your own sleepy little child.

"I'm sorry but she acts so much like you when she gets up at least she hasn't started hurling things at the alarm clock.

"And what's that mean? I get up cross? Okay maybe but it depends on the day," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look. "Okay I'm not a morning person and let's just leave it at that."

"I love both of you," said Chuck as he kissed Sam on the forehead then Sarah on the lips.

"And we love you most of the time," said Sarah as the flight attendant came by and checked making sure their chairs were up and everything was put away.

"Here's a souvenir of the flight," said the attendant as she handed Chuck a set of plastic wings. "You can give them to your daughter when she's older."

"Thanks but can we get another pair. We've got an older child at home who'd really appreciate them," said Sarah as Chuck gave her a look.

"Older you two must've started when you were teens," said the attendant as she handed Sarah another pair.

"Thanks, he's adopted," said Sarah. It was all Chuck could do not to laugh and took everything he had to maintain a straight face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey followed the agent out and down to cargo storage and as he followed her he kept replaying in his head that helicopter taking off with Manoosh aboard. He wasn't sure if it was real now or his mind playing tricks on him but he could've sworn he saw Depak laughing at him through the window. Alex asked what he would've done if she'd been at Ellie's. Manoosh would no longer be among the living but he would've gone slowly and painfully to the other side- this he would've seen to.

"Here we are Colonel," said the officer as she took down a clipboard then led him to a holding area with shelves. "We put everything in bins then we put them up on the shelves. The bins are filled by day then when we have time we put them up on the shelves."

"Makes sense so you don't have to handle items too many times," said Casey as he looked in the bins marked with the day he was interested in.

"Wait Colonel put these on," said the officer as she handed him a pair of disposable latex free nitrile gloves. "You never know where this stuff has been."

"Roger that," said Casey. He could see why after they found about ten pairs of dentures, two false eyes and prosthetic leg. He held it up and looked at the officer. "How in the Sam Hill do you lose a leg and just walk off?"

"I don't know but you wouldn't believe the stuff we find. This is just the relatively normal things but I've seen some really bizarre things. There was even a body once in a coffin that came back through from Paris."

"Really? Hey wait what's this," said Casey as his attention was drawn to a metal briefcase. "I thought you people destroy lost luggage?"

"Normally we do but I guess they passed it through the x-ray machines and looked inside. If it's empty there's no need and after forty-five days it goes to auction."

"I need something to lift fingerprints with," said Casey as he looking in the bin and rooting around until he found what he needed, a toner cartridge for a printer and a makeup kit with a camel hair brush.

"Hey you can't do that," said the officer but Casey ignored her protests as he broke the toner open. Then after making a little bit of a mess he brushed the toner with the camel hair brush and was able to see the fingerprints. He used his phone to take pictures of them then sent the pics off to Langley for recognition. In the meantime he examined the case and like the X-ray revealed it was empty inside.

"What kind of person brings an empty briefcase to an airport then leaves," asked the officer who was standing closer to him now. She moved closer just in case she had to stop him from destroying other personal property.

"That's not the question," said Casey. "The question is why bring an empty one and the answer to that is because it wasn't empty when it was brought inside. Is there a record where it was found or who turned it in?"

"Let me check," said the officer as she took the tag off the case then went over to a computer terminal and entered the number. "Yes one of our cleaning staff found it the women's restroom in terminal three near gates A13 and A12

"What carriers are serviced out of those two gates?" asked Casey as he watched the officer check again on the monitor.

"That would be Air France, Iberia and British Airways." Casey dialed Alex on his phone.

"Alex, I need for you guys to look at the manifests for Air France, Iberia and British Airways. I'm done here I think I'll be right up," said Casey as he hung up then turned back to the officer. "I'm going to need to have this released to me."

Before the officer could reply Casey got a text back from Langley. He got hits on Sarah and Chuck as well as Omar. But there was a fourth set of prints that came back. They belonged to Hamid El Bahart a low life scumbag terrorist that was on every ones watch list.

"I got positive IDs now I really need it," said Casey and he wasn't going to take no for an answer. He could send it back to Langley and they could do a sweep of the inside to see what they could come up with.

"Bring it with us and you can clear it with my boss," said the officer as they left to go back to their main office. Casey was thinking as he was walking about where they could've gone. England made sense if they had contacted Cole Barker or Carina but they left so they wouldn't involve others in this affair with Manoosh so that didn't make sense. Spain or France then… Which one would it be? Carmichael Industries had offices in Paris. But Casey wasn't so sure if Sarah would be so anxious to return to Paris after everything that had happened to her there. But if Manoosh was in Berlin it would be a short drive across the border. Made kind of sense to catch him by surprise but he'd have home court advantage… better to get him to come to you. There were still too many unknowns.

"Sorry Big Guy no luck here," said Morgan. "We checked everyone on the flights from the departure gates where you found that briefcase but nothing. Everyone seems legit."

"Let me inform the General then we can go from there," said Casey. "I hope you guys brought your passports because we're about to take this search to Europe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck waited until the Flight Attendant walked past them heading aft to take out his cell phone. Sarah took out her compact so she could monitor where the attendant was and what Ali was up too. Ali started to get up to get his case out of the overhead bin but the attendant stopped him telling to remain buckled until they were next to the terminal and the doors were open.

"Okay done," said Chuck as he put his phone away. "I put in an anonymous alert into the customs police in the airport. I sent them a picture of Hamid and the alias he's traveling under along with a caution about what he's carrying."

"But we still need to follow him," said Sarah, "or at least one of us does until he's arrested. The other needs to get Sam out of here."

"Well we're all kind of stuck together until we clear customs. Then you can take Sam and go get the rental car and wait for me outside the airport."

"Chuck really stay in the car? Aren't we even going to discuss this? I can follow him just as well as you can if not better."

"I know you could but first I'm not going to lose him," said Chuck as he showed her an app he had open on his tablet that showed four dots, three stationary one moving up and down. "I put microbots in the Scotch. The one moving up and down is the flight attendant who drank with us."

"Do I need to get jealous?" said Sarah jokingly as she leaned over and kissed him. "Okay so the tracking is taken care of and I suppose you're implying that since I'm not flashing you would be able to deactivate his weapon if you had to?"

"I'm sorry but you already know the answer. Besides all I'll have to do is stand back and watch making sure the DCRI pick him up. Piece of cake what could go wrong?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Charles would you please debark the plane first," said the flight attendant as the door opened. She helped Chuck with the backpacks as Sarah got Sam "Thank you and looking forward to seeing you again."

"Now I know I should be jealous," said Sarah as she put Sam in her stroller and Chuck monitored Hamid on the tablet.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Beckman gave Casey permission and a government Learjet 85, to fly to Germany to join the hunt for Manoosh. The way things were shaping up on Capitol Hill her days seemed numbered so what the hell she was authorizing everything. Casey almost felt sorry for her but she had dug her own grave. Chuck just handed her the shovel. Even if they did find Chuck could they persuade him to stay? Casey just hoped Beckman realized force wouldn't work but he just wasn't sure. The pilot had just cleared the deck and was banking right to fly out over Lake Ontario when Colonel Casey received a call from Beckman.

"Colonel I'm detouring you flight from Berlin to Paris. There has just been a terrorist alarm at the Charles De Gaulle International airport."

"Ma'am I really think it would be better if we concentrate our efforts in Berlin. Not to take anything from the French but half the population look like terrorists."

"General did you know that De Gaulle airport is the second busiest airport in Europe after Heathrow. I read that in my Fodor's guide to France," interrupted Morgan.

"Yes I did Agent Grimes and your point is?" said the General looking particularly tired.

"Diane, are you getting enough rest? Oh right what I was saying well just by sheer volume they should have a standing alert."

"What? Get him out of there," said the General as Casey shoved Morgan away from the monitor. "Colonel there was an anonymous tip that Hamid El Bahart is supposed to be traveling through Charles De Gaulle and he's supposed to have a VX bomb with him."

"Crap that's what Omar was doing in Toronto Ma'am. He was passing the bomb off to Hamid and Chuck must've flashed on him. That means he's on Hamid's flight.

"Very good Colonel but the tip gave Hamid's alias as Ali Baba-" said the General then Morgan cut into their conversation.

"Is he flying with the forty thieves? What's his password let me guess 'open sesame'," said Morgan as he caught the look of death from Casey and the General's wasn't much better.

"Right! Now that we've got that out of the way the video feeds were down so we can't use visual recognition. But it's reasonable to say that Chuck was on that flight I say was because the flight landed two hours ago but we're only now getting the word. That also corresponds to the fact that two hours ago all the video feeds inside the airport went down. I've dispatched a team from the embassy and they should be on reporting in soon."

"Ma'am if we know Chuck's there then Manoosh must know too so the team should be made aware to keep a look out for anyone wearing Depak's sunglasses."

"Roger that but we can't afford to get into a firefight in the middle of the airport. The French left NATO once and I don't want to provoke them. I'm already weathering a crap storm as it is I don't need another one."

"Excuse me General," said Casey he had a bad taste in his mouth after hearing what she said. "But how has our team been instructed to extract Chuck and Sarah?"

"They've been ordered to detain him by whatever means available then report to me. I want to speak to him personally then we go from there."

"General, ma'am that might be nice but given the fact that Hamid is running around the airport with a WMD and the intersect is probably the only person who can deactivate it wouldn't it make more sense to let him. Everything else can be sorted out afterwards."

"I've run this past the State Department and they feel we can't afford for the French population to know that we're operating on their soil. If they found out this would damage our diplomatic relations not only with France but with the rest of Europe. The French are chairing the European parliament this quarter."

"Becky," said Morgan. "You guys need to lay off the cheap over the counter medications. What do you think is going to happen if a disaster takes place and they find out we could've stopped it? You think you're riding a storm now just wait that'll seem like a warm summer breeze compared to what'll come then. Diane face it, who's the only person who's ever covered your behind?"

"I wouldn't have said it the same way but Grimes is right. If there is a bomb with VX gas it could wipe out everyone in the airport in minutes and it's not a pretty way to go."

"Colonel you've got your orders. Proceed to Paris, I'll contact you there. Beckman out." The monitor went blank in front of Casey and he just sat there.

"Casey we can't just-" Morgan started to speak but Casey cut him off. He wasn't in a mood to put up with Morgan.

"Shut up Grimes I know this is wrong but the fact is we're at fourteen thousand feet in the air just passing Nova Scotia with one mid-air refueling to go and no one to call. The people in our Paris office most of them I trained. I trained them to follow orders and that's just what they'll do no questions asked."

"Dad, how about Ilsa? Do you know how to contact her?"

"I wish I did but when we left her in Tahiti she was going back under deep cover. Besides I don't know how much she'd want to hear from me."

"I'm sure she'd love to hear from her Sugar Bear," said Morgan as Casey growled. "Just saying John you know how to leave 'em."

"Morgan not helping" said Alex as she gave him a look that reminded him of her father which was definitely not a good thing. "So what do we do?"

"Johnnie Walker Black and lots of it," said Casey as he went over to the bar but the only thing he could find was red label.

"Crap they can't even stock a decent bar," mutter Casey as he was poured himself a drink. He hated this feeling of helplessness and he hated himself for feeling this way.

"Come on Big Guy," said Morgan. "Don't beat yourself up we do what we can do. We know deep down inside you somewhere is a heart and you care about Sarah and Chuck.

"Keep it in your pants. What do you know Grimes? Emotions, that's what gets a spy killed," he said as he took a drink then looked down at his glass. "But they are what makes Chuck great," he mumbled.

"What did you say," asked Morgan but Alex pulled him away to leave her father alone. She understood him probably better than he did himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pushed Sam along following the flow of people as they stumbled through the immense airport. The long flight combined with a lack of sleep and time difference made the whole process of exiting the airport slow. They were all dumped out at terminal 2E the largest of the terminals then they had to claim baggage followed by customs. Chuck and Sarah slowed up to let Ali go past so they could keep him under close surveillance but when they got to customs Ali start to move over to the EU citizen line. Then Chuck watched him put a different phone in his jacket pocket and he flashed. He remembered the strange bare lines on Omar's chest then he remembered where he saw something similar before.

"Crap, the A-team," said Chuck as he made his way through the crowd of angry people to Ali. Sarah tried to grab him be he moved to fast and she was on the other side of Sam's stroller.

"Hey Ali," Chuck called out waving to him getting Ali's attention. At first he didn't turn around but Chuck insisted and finally he remembered his cover name.

"Oh, Chuck what do you want? I really need to go I have some people to meet and I'm already late," he said as he turned his wrist with the briefcase in hand to look at his watch.

"I'm sorry we didn't have time for that last drink like I promised and I don't want you to think I back out on my word so here let me give you this," said Chuck. As he held out a flask to give him but Ali had a bag in one hand and his briefcase in the other.

"I'm sorry but as you can see I've got my hands full. I appreciate the offer maybe we can catch each other on another flight."

"Nonsense here let me put this inside," said Chuck as he slipped it inside Ali's jacket. Sarah watch as Chuck palmed Ali's phone then started making his way back through to his line. Sarah was already on the other side of Customs when she saw two men approach Chuck. He saw them too but motioned for her to go and that he'd meet up with her outside. She didn't like it but she had Sam so she went to get the rental and waited.

"So boys nice to meet you guys. How are we going to play this," asked Chuck as the two men approached. "What? I know there've been budget cuts but now there are only two field agents in the Paris substation. You guys must be low on the totem pole."

"We've got more on the way but unfortunately for you we happened to be in the airport. You need to come along with us," said one as the other one frisked him. Chuck looked up in the mirror on the overhead and saw French Special Forces waiting for Ali at the customs counter.

"Boys might I suggest we take this somewhere else," said Chuck realizing what was about to go down and not wanting to be caught up in a firefight.

"I don't think you're much in a position to suggest anything and I thought you were supposed to be some sort of hot shot," said the one as he took Ali's phone off him.

"Please be careful with that…" said Chuck but was interrupted when all hell broke loose. A flash grenade when off followed by a smoke bomb and DCRI forces sprang into action to take Ali. They came charging in like a bull in a china shop.

"What the hell is going on," said the one agent as both we stunned and their ears were ringing from the blast. This was what Chuck was waiting for and he took advantage of the confusion.

"I'll take that," said Chuck as he grabbed the dart gun from under the jacket of the one agent pulling it out of his shoulder holster tranq'ing him then turning and tranq'ing the other before he could react. They both dropped down on a bench.

"Can we help," asked one of the airport porters he noticed the two men seemed to pass out when the ruckus started.

"It's the commotion that got to them. I know this is going to sound funny but they both have weak constitutions but it'll pass soon. Thanks though I appreciate the concern," said Chuck. But soon the porters' attention switch to Ali.

"Get back or I'll explode this," said Ali. The counter terrorist troops had him backed into a corner he held up the case. "Inside is a VX gas bomb so back off and let me go or I'll detonate it." He reached into his jacket for the detonator but found only Chuck's flask. As he was looking for the detonator the soldiers took him down.

"Okay what've we got," said Chuck. Using the confusion he grabbed badges and credentials, their phones, a secure radio and keys. As he walked out the building he tossed the keys in the trash but kept everything else.

As soon as he got outside he saw Sarah parked across the street waiting inside the rental lot. She waved at him and he started to cross when a black BMW SUV same to a screeching halt not far from him and a group of men with black ski masks bailed out. Chuck turned and bolted knew he couldn't lead them to Sarah or Sam so he took off in the opposite direction towards la Poste, the French Post Office. Outside picking up dropped mail was a man on a yellow and black scooter. He had just gone over and was opening the drop box getting ready to pick up the mail when Chuck jumped on his scooter and took off.

"Je suis très désolé," yelled Chuck as he took off. The postman turned and all his letters scattered on the ground and to made matters worse, as he was hurling insults at Chuck the men who were running after him came and trampled on the post.

Chuck's ears were burning as he took off on the yellow and black Kymco scooter. Its little 125cc two stroke motor whined as Chuck opened it up trying to put distance between him and the men running after him on foot. Finally they gave up pursuit on foot and ran back to the SUV to catch him only to find the driver unconscious, the keys were missing and they had a flat tire.

This was because when they ran off on foot after Chuck they left the driver to guard the BMW by himself. Sarah drove out of the rental lot making a pass around the lot so she'd come in behind him.

"Shush," she said to Sam sitting in his car seat in the back. "Momma's got something to do but I'll be just outside." Sam thought it was all grand and giggled as she played with Mr. Rabbit. Sarah's first thought was a drive-by but with Sam in the back she didn't feel right about it. So she went with plan B, she eased up behind the perp and unbutton the top button on her blouse then raised her skirt a little when she got out. After she showed enough leg she slowly walked up to the SUV with her hands behind her back. The driver glanced back at her in the rearview mirror as she got out he noticed first her legs then studied her as she approach just not looking at her face.

"I'm so sorry pardon I'm lost. Can you give me directions on how to get to the A1 for Paris," said Sarah in French. "But first can you give me a light."

"Sure just keep on going straight and you'll run into it. You know I know Paris quite well I'm French," said the man as he reached over and as he turned to give the light to her she pistol wiped him.

"I figured you were," said Sarah as she buttoned her button then pushed her skirt back down. Afterwards she reached inside switching off the engine then threw the keys away and just to make sure she took out a knife and flattened a back tire.

"Momma," said Sam when she got back inside clapping her hands with joy.

"Yes cutie Momma's back," she said as she started their car and pulled out. She smiled as she drove past the men who had been chasing Chuck as they were starting to head back to the SUV. Sam waved to them from the back seat. Sarah didn't take long to catch up to Chuck on his little scooter traveling down the A1 just past the airport. She honked her horn and signaled for him to pull over.

"I usually don't pick up strangers but do you want a ride," said Sarah as he got in. "Where are you heading to I might be going your way?"

"Anywhere you're going," he said as he leaned over and kissed her, but after he kissed her she pulled away. "What's the matter?"

"Chuck it can't be me deciding all the time. I love you and I want you to be happy. It's all right for you to let me drive but I need to know where I want to go is the same as you. Remember the advice you gave Ali about not being just satisfied. I don't want you to wake up one day and find you're some place you don't know how you got there or that you really don't want to be there. We're a team and we decide together.

"I'm 'all good'," said Chuck as he brushed her black hair back and she glanced back over smiling at him.

"Chuck, I know your 'all goods' and that was not a real 'all good'."

"Okay, it was a fake 'all good'. I'm just trying to understand where all this insecurity is coming from. Have I given you any reason to doubt me? If so I didn't mean to. I'm exactly where I want to be," said Chuck as he looked back at Sam to make sure she was okay. She was still looking out the window commenting on the passing cars with Mr. Rabbit. "I'm as happy as any man can be. We're headed to one of the most romantic cities in the world and I've got my two girls with me."

"It's not you it's me I don't know. Can you reach Sam's bag and give her, her sippy cup? By the way where are we supposed to be driving to anyway," asked Sarah as they drove down the A1 just passing the airport of Le Bourget.

"We're going to stay on the A1 then we're going off soon onto A86 then we need to take the D1 and follow it down to the île de Puteaux. It's an island in the middle of the Seine and that's where our barge is tied up close to Les Palais des Sports de Puteaux. I don't always follow you," said Chuck as he jumped topics.

"What?" said Sarah as she glanced over at him then it registered what he was talking about. "Oh, Sweetie, we were talking directions then you switched back to the previous conversation. A turn signal would've come in handy."

"You're right I do ramble and I'm sorry but I want to know what's going on with you. I worry about you and now you're telling me you're not sure if I want to be with you?"

"That's not what I meant I know you do but I just want to make sure we both want the same thing. I don't want you to have any regrets because of me."

"My only regret is that it took me so long to tell you how I felt about you," said Chuck as he ran his hand through her hair. "I love you and I'll never get tired of telling you."

"I love you too. Okay we're coming up on the A86 maybe we should wait until we get to the bateaux to finish this conversation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manoosh had his glasses as his physical body sat in the back of a SUV headed towards Berlin but his mind was working in his VR office sitting at his VR desk. He had a touch screen up in front of him as he shifted through data bring up bits and pieces then tossing away others. He travelled down the cyber highway as if it were an interstate. He tried to follow the events as they unfolded at the airport but all the cameras were down so he remotely attempted to bring them back on line. It was just that he got them up after Chuck had already left.

"Crap," he said as he took off the glasses laying them off to the side and began rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Would you like an aspirin or something," asked the man sitting across from him.

"Winston, your people did it again. Am I surrounded by incompetency? Is there not one person who can do as they're told?"

"First my name is Paul not Winston and incompetency? What are you talking about?"

"Your people let them get away again. Can't you people do anything right? Bunch of idiots and imbeciles," said Manoosh as he went on a tirade then he regain composure. "I guess I'm just going to have to show you what the cost of failure is."

"Listen my boss wants to know when the factory will be producing glasses. We have a long back order and our clients are chomping at the bit to get their hands on a pair and these are people who don't like to wait."

"Well they're going to have to turn this vehicle around I want to go to Paris right now," said Manoosh as he put his glasses back on and fell back into his seat. He was back in his office and brought up the traffic cams finding the location of the BMW SUV from its GPS. He watched the SUV approach an intersection then with the wave of his hand he changed all the traffic lights green.

"What was that a traffic accident?" said Paul as he put his hand up to his ear. "There were no survivors. … Yes some of the guys in the BMW I knew."

"What is it?' asked the driver noticing Paul had turned pale.

"There was a traffic accident on the way back from the airport a truck t-boned the SUV as it passed through an intersection. The truck literally passed over it was what I was told there were no survivors."

"You don't think Professor Nuts had something to do with it, do you?"

"I have no doubt. Turn around we need to head back to Paris," said Paul as he got out his phone to report in.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Casey was still sipping on his Scotch thinking about Chuck and Sarah while Morgan and Alex were sitting in the back of the plane talking. Moran was reminiscing about how he first met Chuck and some of their exploits in school. Everyone was nervous and waiting for notification from Paris. As time passed they got even more nervous. Morgan was telling the story of how Chuck helped him standing up to Meredith Lester the queen of the eighth grade by shaving his mustache and putting it on her ham sandwich during homeroom when his phone rang.

"Jesus Grimes," said Casey as he jumped. "We're expecting important news and you've got your phone on. Why didn't you turn that thing off?"

"One I didn't expect to get a signal here and two, I thought I did," said Morgan as he checked the number but it read anonymous.

"You should answer it," said Alex. "Don't listen to Dad right now. He's upset over

Chuck and Sarah I'd answer it if I were you it could be something important."

"Hello, who is this?" said Morgan as his eyes got as big as saucers and his whole face lit with a huge smile. "Sure Chuck, I'll put you on speaker. How's Sarah?"

'I'm fine Morgan thanks for asking and so is Sam," said Sarah as they heard the rattle of Mr. Rabbit in the background.

"John, don't bother trying to trace this call. I'm calling over Skype and bouncing the signal all over the world. Besides you already know where we're at anyway."

"What happened to the welcoming party Beckman sent? Are they alright? Please tell me you didn't hurt anyone?"

"John, who do you think I am? I'm still the same Chuck. No they're taking a nap on a bench in the airport at Charles De Gaulle. But thanks for the personal concern although I'm almost insulted that the General only sent two people."

"Keep it in your pants. I'm sure that was an oversight on her part Chuck. Why don't you turn yourself in and we all can have a laugh about it together like old times."

"I wish I could but Hydra also sent in a team so they know we're in Paris too. They sent more than two guys and strong words."

"All the more reason to turn yourself in, you need to think about Sarah and Sam. Come in and we can protect you."

"As much as I'd like to John, you know you can't keep that promise. The reason I'm here is to have a clear playing field. I can face off with Manoosh without worrying about people I care about being caught in the middle. I suppose the General still wants the names that Manoosh is supposed to have. You can tell her from me that I don't think he every had them or Hydra never would've let him live."

"Maybe they're keeping him around because they need him to build their new factory. He's too valuable for them to kill."

"John, the men Manoosh sent after me now didn't have his sunglasses on. I can't be sure but I believe that's because he's running out of them."

"But once he has a factory up and running he'll be able to make more. This just underscores the necessity for you to come in and let us work together to catch him. Listen rumor has it he's building his factory in Berlin."

"He's probably on his way to Paris now that he knows where I am. But that factory in Berlin, it will never product his Zombie glasses. Sorry for the name I know you don't like it I just don't know what else to call them. The factory is probably the same as the one in Costa Gravas and it couldn't produce his eyewear either.

"What do you mean? I saw with my own eyes the chard crates ready for shipment after the factory was destroyed."

"What you saw was a decoy probably for Hydra. There's no way he could ever produce those glasses there. Casey remember when Shaw used the Omen virus to try and create an intersect 3.0? What did he have to do to download it on the Macau device?"

"Chuck, it's good you're not here because I'd have to slap you right now. You know I hate this Q and A crap. Just tell me and in English."

"He had to tap into the internal generator, lowered the temperature to stop the mainframe from overheating. This was because once the download activated, the resulting data influx would fry it in seconds. Manoosh has the same problem and that's why they sent him to the North Pole. There's no way he'd ever be able to get that factory cold enough in the tropical heat of Costa Gravas."

"You're right, crap, I don't remember seeing anything that looked like air conditioning duct. If he got his factory working in Germany would he be able to generate enough cold?"

"No without frying most of Germany's power grid and causing a rolling blackout through most of Western Europe from the power drain. But John that would happen with each download and one mainframe one download multiply that and you see the problem. Castle has a special trunk line from Hoover dam. So the glasses Manoosh has are the ones he brought with him so what he has, he has. This whole thing has been about revenge against me…"

"Us," corrected Sarah. "He blames me too for what happened to him."

"Yes but somehow I think he wants me the most. He sees me as the friend who betrayed him, his wingman who took everything from him. I can understand where he's coming from but he has to be stopped. Hydra won't let him hold off much longer without getting something from him and he does have the secret on how to manufacture those glasses."

"Chuck, you're not responsible for Manoosh. He's an adult and made his own decisions," said Sarah as she saw that look in his eye that said he was sorry for him.

"Chuck, listen to Sarah," said Casey. "Let us help and we can all bring him in together like with Alexei Volkoff."

"Dude, remember the Lone Ranger had his friend Tonto. You don't have to do this alone," said Morgan as Alex took his hand.

"Whatever I feel about how Manoosh got to be what he is now doesn't matter. John, I called you to ask you to stay away. I want all of you to stay away until after this is done one way or the other. If you come to Paris I'm afraid Manoosh will try to either hurt you or use you against me."

"You know we can't do that," said Casey. "But thanks."

"I know but I had to ask you. If I can't talk you out of coming maybe we can get together while we're all here. Oh one last thing your guys who tried to give me a ride, one of them took my phone but it wasn't my phone it was Hamid's. It's actually the detonator for the VX bomb the French took off him in the airport. You might want to contact him and tell him he needs to be careful. Don't try to call him I have his phone or did. Au revoirmes amis."

Chuck hung up then threw both phones out the window as they were about to turn off the A1 on to the A86.

"Are you all right and give me a real one," asked Sarah as she glanced over at him. "I know I miss them too but you're right the more people we have around us the more likely Manoosh will use them against us."

"I realize that in my head but my heart is aching. Morgan, Alex and Casey are more than just people we work with. They're our family and if there's one thing my father taught me is you protect your own. I don't like keeping them out but it's for their own good."

"I'm sorry if I didn't understand that before. It's just I never had a family to know how a family is supposed to behave."

"Then let me teach you," said Chuck as he caressed her face. "It starts with love and I think you've got that down."

"If I do it's because of you," said Sarah as Sam called to Chuck holding out her sippy cup. "Because of both of you, Sweetie I think the well is dry."

_"_I'm on it." Chuck took the cup then filled it with a bottle of water they brought with them from the plane. "Here Sweet Pea," said Chuck as he handed it back.

"Chuck I'm worried about Manoosh, we don't have any resources what are we going to do?"

"Well that's not exactly true. I'll show you when we get to the boat. You're going to have to make a left coming up soon then follow the D1 along the Seine. As far as what we're going to do we're going to have to be the best spies in the game. But considering I married the best I only have to be second best."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was on her phone with Casey. He was bringing her up to speed about recent developments and his conversation with Chuck. The Colonel apprised her of the developments in the airport in France. He was at the end of his briefing when her secretary came in interrupting.

"I'm sorry for interrupting General by Congresswoman Groves is here to speak with you," said Connie but as she was telling her the Congresswoman barged in.

"I don't need to be announced," said the Congresswoman. "The General works for me and my committee."

"I hate to disagree with you Ms. Groves. You and your committee are an oversight but my orders come from the President. Your oversight committee can review, and monitor federal agencies, programs, activities, and policy implementation but your authority derives from its 'implied' powers but you and I both know there is nothing in the constitution that gives you that authority. With that being said I work for the President, but if you'll have a seat I'll be right with you and we can talk. Colonel I think we're finished anyway. Beckman out."

"Diane that's the way you talk on the telephone? You sound like something out of an old black and white tv series, Twelve O'Clock High or something similar."

"Well if we were living back then neither you nor I would be in the positions we're in now. So Melissa what is it you want from me?"

"True you may get your orders from the president but your money comes from us. You're a dinosaur that didn't get the extinction notice. My committee has yet to be fully briefed on your activities and you've failed to show up on three occasions."

"I explained that I was away on matters of National Security. Your committee has what it needs to have. Our activities are classified under the Patriot Act and are strictly on a need to know basis."

"Well I need to know. You're still living in the past before YouTube, Facebook, Twitter and the myriad of other social media that are out there. Elections are coming soon and how long do you think the president will keep you around if there are any more scandals especially if my committee recommends having you removed? That is unless we can reach a mutual understanding."

"I never took this job thinking I'd be here forever," said the General. "But okay what kind of understanding are we talking about?"

"I want my committee to hear about that secret lab you've got above Alaska from you and I want you to tell us that it was the President who authorized it."

"Why do you want me to say that? And how do you even know about the lab? It's classified to the highest degree."

"Santa's workshop I've been told but I've got my sources and why I need you to point the finger at the President well that's need to know. I'm in a good mood today I'll give you an hour to think it over then get back to me."

"I don't need an hour to tell you to get the hell out of my office," said the General. It was all she could do to contain herself she was so livid with rage. "I've never shot a congressman in my office. It'd make a hole in the wall and stain the carpeting but I guess there's a first time for everything. Melissa, don't let the door catch you on the way out."

"I understand you've got a rogue spy lose in Paris. It would be such a scandal if word got out wouldn't it? Almost the kind of thing that people lose their jobs over."

"That spy you called rogue just helped arrest Omar the Chemist in Toronto and Hamid El Bahart who was in possession of a WMD, a bomb containing VX nerve gas. So I'd be careful who I labeled rogue if I were you."

"Good than you can bring him along to testify before my committee next week. We can arrange for a closed door meeting if you're worried about security."

"The agent in question is out of country as you know. He's still on station resolving another situation of vital national interest."

"Well I'll subpoena you to appear in two weeks' time that should give you enough time to get your ducks in a row but you already know what the recommendation is going to be before you go in. If you want to resign now to avoid the public humiliation or embarrassment be my guest but it won't change things."

"I didn't get where I am now by quitting. Quitting is not an option. I've fought and clawed and worked my way up through the ranks and if you think that a group of blowhard pencil-necked Washington bureaucrats are going to huff and puff and blow my house in you've got another thing coming. As I told you before the door is there," said the General a she buzzed her secretary. "Connie, can you come in and escort the congresswoman out please."

"Okay, okay I'm going but I'll see you in two weeks. Don't get too comfortable behind that desk. Oh you might want to practice saying, 'would you like that super-sized'. It could be handy for future employment."

General Beckman opened the door as Connie her secretary walked in and followed the Congresswoman out. The General closed the door then walked over and poured herself a drink. She then sat down in her chair and leaned back this was the first time she realize just how comfortable her chair was and how long it took her to get it that way.

"By hell am I going to give up without a fight," she said out loud as she took a sip. Then she reached up and buzzed Connie again. "Put me in touch with Colonel Casey and do you know if they're serving crow in the mess hall?"

"Some people have called it buzzard but I don't think I've heard it called crow. I'll get the Colonel for you right away."

"Too bad I think I'm going to need a double portion."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah pulled up along the quay wall in front of the bateaux. Chuck walked over to the junction box next to a cleat and turned the power on. Sarah got Sam out of the car as Chuck jumped over onboard then lowered the brow so she they could walk onboard and as soon as Sam stepped foot onboard Chuck put a life vest on her.

"Okay, follow me and I'll give you the five cent tour this is the forward sun deck. Follow me," said Chuck as he took Sarah aft. "This is the living room, there's the dining room and then there's the galley or kitchen. It's open concept. The wheel house is just aft of the galley then there's the Captain's quarters that I've change in a command center. Down below are the staterooms and heads or bathrooms and judging by Sam's dance we should go visit them right away."

Chuck picked Sam up and took her down the ladder to the heads as Sarah followed then she took Sam inside. Chuck waited then took Sam when they got out.

"The master bedroom is amidships and in there you'll find clothes for you along with towels and a shower. I'll take Sam with me and do some work in the commander center. It's about time we went on the offensive."

"I want to ask how but after the past few days I can just accept and be thankful," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"It was nothing actually. I look a picture of some of your things then I had them reproduced and delivered here. There's a cleaning service that comes through once a month that maintains the boat. Go shower then we'll go to work."

"Are you sure Sam won't be in your way? I can wait until after you're done I've waited this long a few more hours won't hurt."

"No, besides I want my wife back," said Chuck as he showed her, her black hair. "There's some ColorZap by L'Oreal among the toiletries. Don't ask it's just there. I need to get to work and if I stay here I'm liable to scandalize our daughter." Chuck kissed her then started back aft towards the ladder.

"After we get her to sleep we may revisit what you mean about scandal," said Sarah as she watched him disappear up the ladder then heard him walking on the deck above.

She went into the master bedroom where she inspected the clothes and they were her clothes or better carbon copies. The only difference was these didn't show wear from age and use. In the bathroom she found all her toiletries, everything she used even her teeth-bleaching system but there was only one toothbrush.

"I know exactly what's going on with you," said Sarah as she laughed looking at it. "Okay Doctor Fred I guess Chuck wants to put some of your ideas into practice." She laid out clean clothes then took a shower. She felt as if she had washed away fifty pounds of problems when she got out. Then she used the colorzap and removed the black from her hair making her officially a blond again. Afterwards she wrapped it in a towel then put on a bathroom and started up looking for Chuck. As she was walking up the ladder she heard voices. At first she thought Chuck was talking to Sam then she heard a woman's voice but she recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Love look who came to visit," said Chuck as he watched her cautiously walk up the ladder. Mary was sitting at the dinner table holding Sam with a glass of red wine next to her. Chuck who had been sitting next to her had a glass of white, Rombauer. "Which do you prefer red or white this evening?"

"I think I'll stick to tonic water with a twist of lemon if we have either," said Sarah. She just remembered she had no idea what kind of provisions they had.

"No problem there's a little supermarché down the quay and a block over. I can get a few things we're missing and maybe grab a little pasta, some olives and cheese. We've got wine. On the way back I can grab a baguette."

"You might want to grab a few yoghurts for Sam too. Sometime soon we're going to have to find some little people clothes."

"Oh I took care of that," said Mary as she played with Sam. "Yes your grandma thought of you, she did. I brought a few things for my granddaughter, my little princess." Sarah wanted to ask what that meant that they hadn't thought about her. Chuck knew the look so he was up and handed Sarah his glass then pulled her aside.

"Listen I know but with everything that has happened and will happen I'm kind of glad my mother's here. She says she's here to help and we need someone to watch Sam we trust and who can protect her. My mother fills both those requirements. I promise I won't be long just try not to shoot each other especially around Sam," said Chuck as he kissed her. "But in my family shooting each other is a sign of affection."

"Just hurry back and be safe," said Sarah as she took his hands and didn't want to let go but she had too.

"Don't worry I've got this now," said Chuck as he opened his jacket to show her his dart pistol in a shoulder holster. "The armory is in the Command Center and the computer is working on facial recognition. I've tapped in traffic cams and I'm trying to track down Manoosh. If I know him he's in the city by now."

"Just hurry back," said Sarah as she kissed him again.

"Kids if you two don't quit he's never going to go and we're all going to go to bed hungry tonight. Sarah, aren't you cold walking around like that. Why don't you go down below and change? I think Sam and I will do a little cleaning up here the kitchen is filthy."

"I haven't had time we just got in… Hey what am I saying? Mary if you want to clean go ahead and knock yourself out," said Sarah. "Before I do," she whispered to Chuck.

"Do I need to be worried?"

"No just go so you can get back. I love you," she said then Mary coughed as she was about to kiss him. "You'd better hurry up or bring a body bag back with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Hannah finished work like she did every day at six. She had a routine she always went through, she checked her e-mails then sent out an end of day report to Chuck and Sarah even though they rarely answered. She was their woman in Paris and they had absolute trust in her. So much so she had an astronomical credit limit that she could spend on anything. Chuck did this so he could tap on her at any time to get things done like buy a boat to sail to Montenegro or rent a plane to fly to Moscow. However she also proved herself as savvy business negotiator making Carmichael's Industries a leader in its sector. The only thing missing now was to go public but so far that was the only request they ever balked at and she couldn't understand why. A part of her routine was to say good evening to the night guard Francis who came on as she left. She shot the breeze with him for a little while because he was easy to talk and he helped her perfect her French. He always had two standing complaints his mother and his football team, Olympique Lyonnais.

"I just don't understand my mother sometimes. She meets a women and the next thing I know she's invited her over to meet me. You know she told one woman at the supermarket I was a police inspector."

"Well you do wear a uniform," said Hannah thinking that the whole thing was a little funny but she understood. "Francis, my parent keep asking me when I'm going to come home and settle down. I mean I've got a good job and live in a beautiful city…"

"And you know me," added Francis smiling at her. "But you don't have a woman asking you to fix her traffic tickets."

"No I can't say as I do and you're right I know you. The highlight of my day is talking with you and you're kind enough to help me with my French but what I'm saying is parents are the same world over. I saw your team lost on Sunday."

"Don't remind me. That referee could've used a new pair of glasses. Did you see when he called that off side, what was he thinking and the assistant referees were no better. I'd pay to have their eyes examined maybe they could do a better job. I tell you everyone has it out for us but this year this could be number eight. I think we'll go all the way."

"But you're not doing so good in the UEFA league this year either. Both Juventus and Arsenal have come out as the teams to beat."

"They're just lucky, the championship has just begun we'll see at the end of the season who's on top and they'll all be crying." Hannah laughed she really didn't know anything about soccer just bits and pieces she heard in the corridors but she knew enough to be able to push the right buttons to get Francis going.

"Well I really need to get going I want to go the gym before I go home," said Hannah as she looked down at her watch.

"You should be going out with some nice French guy. You don't look like you need the gym just a diner by candlelight."

"Is that an invitation," ask Hannah with a laugh but if he would ever get up the courage she wouldn't turn him down.

"It'd make my mother happy. I'm sorry but I can't walk you over to your car tonight. The guy who was supposed to be here with me called in sick so I'm on post alone. But we've got a mobile patrol on bike I'll have him make a round in the parking garage to be sure you get to your car safely."

"Thanks but it's not necessary I don't want to inconvenience anyone. It's not that far anyway just across the street."

"Nonsense he has to make a round anyway so you can wave to him when you see him in the building then he'll take off again. How do you say a piece of pie?"

"No it's a piece of cake although I don't know why? But I appreciate the concern I don't want to be a bother."

"I don't know of all the cars you could buy you had to buy half a car. I mean with what you make you could afford something nice like an Alfa Romeo spider."

"My Smart is not a half a car," said Hannah as Francis laughed. "Okay you're getting even for what I said about your football team. My friends are making fun of it too. One asked me if I got it half price since it was only half the size of a normal car."

"I never thought about it but they're right. It looks like one of those cars they used in the old comedies where the car gets sawed in half but keeps on driving."

"Funny, very funny, but it's the ideal car to drive in the crazy traffic of downtown Paris. I can park it anywhere and it's good on gas."

"So is a scooter and it's even easier to drive through traffic," said Francis as he acted out driving a scooter with his hands while making motor noises.

"If I bought a scooter I'd have my mother on my doorsteps the very same day. Then she'd start in about I'm not getting any younger and all about how my sisters are all married with children."

"You're right; parents are the same the whole world over. Well you need to go I'll see you tomorrow morning when you get in and if you can..."

"I won't forget you café au lait and croissant, I promise two sugars right," said Hannah as she was opening the door to leave.

"You're my angel of mercy but for now I'll just tell you merci beaucoup."

Hannah left laughing as Francis watched her from the window as she crossed the street into the parking garage then radioed the mobile patrol. Strange though Maurice wasn't answering so he wrote the failed connection in the log then called it in.

"Don't worry about," his boss told him. "It could just be interference, it happens all the time or Maurice could've taken an unauthorized extended stop at a coffee shop. Try him in a half an hour then let me know."

Hannah took the elevator to the fourth floor. This was one of the perks that came with her job Carmichael Industries provided her with paid parking. In her previous job before the Buy More all her living expenses were out of pocket but not with Chuck everything was covered. She was glad when she signed her last contract to see Sarah signed off on it too. She didn't want to be a kept woman, not that she was. Truthfully she could count on one hand the number of times she'd seen Chuck since taking the job. However, she also realized that he created this position for her as a sort of payback for the way he had treated her.

She got off the elevator and headed over to her car reaching into her purse she pulled out keys. She pushed the button on the fob that deactivated the car alarm and the lights lit up. Then as she was about to get in she heard a motorcycle heading her way so she waved. The bike kept coming towards her so she continued to wave until she decided to yell.

"Hey can you dim your lights I can't see a thing. I appreciate the concern but as you can see I'm fine. You can tell Francis I made it safely to my car nothing to worry about and I won't forget his coffee tomorrow." But with the bright lights she didn't notice until he was almost on top of her that he wasn't a security guard. He was a guy dressed all in black even his helmet had a tinted black visor then she saw the pistol. It glistened under the neon as he drew it from inside his black leather jacket and pointed it at her.

"Oh God," she yelled dropping her bag and keys. But as he was about to fire another shot rang out in the garage that seemed to come from behind her. She heard the whine of a bullet travel past her and the sound of a thud as the bike driver's head jerked back then he fell forward. In some involuntary act he revved the throttle causing the bike to run into the back of a Renault sending bike and drive flying over the top of it. She turned around to find a man standing next to her holding a pistol.

"Come with me if you want to live," said the man as he took her by the hand pulling her along. Hannah didn't know what to think a mugging that had gone terribly wrong or a kidnapping. She just didn't know. Things were happening too fast, her brain just couldn't keep up. Before she knew it she was in this stranger's car and they were driving breakneck speeds over the Seine with the île du Pont underneath.

"What's going on? And who are you? I want to know right now or let me out," said Hannah as she looked over at her kidnapper.

"Well Hannah if I let you out you won't make it fifty feet before someone puts a bullet in your pretty head and let me tell you that would be a shame. As for who I am, people call me Captain, Captain Perry and no, it's not my real name."

"Thank you Captain but you haven't really told me all about what's going on. Why did that man try to shot me? What've I done? I'm just a consultant."

"It's not you they're after they want to flush out your bosses, Chuck and Sarah. Do you know where they're? I need to talk to them and believe me when I tell you it's urgent."

"I thought they were in Burbank. I've sent some memos a couple of days ago and am still waiting for replies but that's normal," said Hannah as she thought about the past few days but there was nothing out of the ordinary. "They give me a lot of authority on how to run things. It's like I have my own company without the hassles of owning it."

"Do you know who your bosses really are?" asked Perry as he eased up on the gas. "I think we've lost them. I don't see anyone following us."

"What do you mean if I know who they are? They own Carmichael Industries and we deal in cyber security for multinationals and corporations."

"That's the cover. Hannah you work for two of the top agents in the CIA and right now they're playing a game with an evil villain who just happens to be my ex-boss. I know this sounds like something you watch on television or go to the cinema to see but I'm not crazy. This is me being honest with you, why I don't know but my old boss is trying to kill me and he's put a contract on me. I need to contact Chuck or Sarah it's important. Everyone's life is at stake."

"How much would I get if I whack you? Come on this is some sort of joke isn't it? I'm being punk'd by Francis this is his way of getting even for what I told him about his football team, isn't it?" said Hannah as she looked over at Perry expecting or hoping he'd be laughing but he was straight faced and looked intense. "But why would this guy come after me? I'm no one that is if what you're saying is true."

"You still don't believe me after you had a gun pointed in your face and saw me kill that guy on the bike in the garage. You know what you saw. Look I need to meet your bosses. I'll keep you safe but I need to meet them, they're in Paris this I know but I don't know where."

"Here? When did they get here? They haven't checked in with me not that they have to but I just assumed…. Well they would. I need access to a computer there might be a way to get in touch, a message board of sorts that I can leave word when we need to meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked back to the galley where she poured herself a cup of coffee then came and sat at the table watching Mary play with Sam. Sam was laughing as Mary grabbed her feet and Sam tried to grab her hands. Sarah noticed Mary's wine glass was almost empty so she went and filled it. As she moved around the room she felt Mary's eyes following her as she played with Sam. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. This silent game of who's going to break first was just stupid so Sarah broke the silence.

"So how did you find us? I have to admit I'm a little amazed at how much Chuck had in place and how well he thought everything out."

"Don't get mad at Ellie but she told me that you guys were in Paris. She's just concerned about you guys and I told her I was going to help you."

"Then Chuck told her, I should've known he would so are you?" said Sarah. Mary gave her a strange look. "Are you going to help us?"

"Of course I am, I don't always do what I'm ordered to do," said Mary as she continued to play her game of got your foot. Sarah wondered if that remark was directed at her or Casey. "I knew about the barge. I don't know what Chuck told you about it."

"Just that it's owned by him under his cover name. Why is there more," asked Sarah. Obviously there was or Mary wouldn't have mentioned and if she did there was a reason she was telling her. Mary didn't say anything she didn't mean although sometimes there were a lot of different interpretations.

"This was once owned by Volkoff Industries. It was used as a mobile detention and interrogation center. Chuck did wonders removing the stains don't you think? I hate to admit it but I did some pretty terrible things here but you should know all about that."

"What's that supposed to mean? I did, we did what we had to that was our job and sometimes that required extraordinary rendition."

"I just love how that rolls off the tongue, extraordinary rendition. Well that is neither here nor there we had to leave and abandon the barge because Orion got too close. Alexei thought it had been compromised. Sarah I had to run from my own husband to protect him."

"I know Mary and that must've been very hard for you and for him. I can't even imagine how

what must've been like."

"You have no idea and I hope you never find out. But there's more to the barge's story, something I think you need to know. There was a plan and I'll admit it, it was mine but when you lost your memory and left we, I thought about taking you."

"You mean kidnapping," said Sarah looking at her mother in law. "There's no need to candy coat just tell me the way it was."

"Okay we were going to kidnap you and bring you here to force you to remember. I figured we use the Command room and run video 24/7 of your lives together until you recalled everything."

"So that's why Chuck had my ID, Passport and clothes. He told me he put everything together after our run in with Shaw and Decker."

"That's true we talked about it so once Ellie told me about Paris I knew where you had to be. But as far as my plan I just tacked onto what he already had in place. However, Chuck wouldn't hear of it and refused to let me go through with it. He threatened never to speak to me again if I went through with it."

"But why?" said Sarah trying to wrap her head around everything Mary was telling her. It was difficult to understand but she understood Chuck's desperation.

"Why did he refuse or why are you only hearing about this now? Which one do you want to know the answer to?"

"Well both," said Sarah as she leaned back in her chair still trying to understand.

"The why he refused you have to ask him but I think I know and… well I admire the man my son has become and the why you're only hearing about this now is I think he was embarrassed that he'd even considered the idea. Sarah, he'll do anything to stay with you, even give up something he was born to do and likes more than almost anything. That almost is his love for you; he'll never give that up not as long as he's breathing."

"You're talking now about us leaving the agency but we decided that together. I'm not forcing him to give up anything he doesn't want to. We talked it over and that was the decision we came up with for the good of Sam and whatever future children we might have."

"Did you? Are you sure? I'm not accusing you of anything I just know how he feels about you. You know as well as I do you could ask him for anything and he'd break his back to deliver it to you."

"I feel the same about him Mary and frankly you weren't there when the decision was made so you can't expect to know how it was made."

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Chuck's father never wanted this life for him especially after what happened to our marriage and us. He tried every way to shield Chuck and Ellie from it but in the end it found him. This is what Chuck was meant to be, a spy. His father couldn't keep him from it and I don't think you can either. It's what makes him happy and if you force him to give it up, he will be profoundly unhappy. He may give you one of his 'all rights' but you can see through them. I'm Chuck's mother and I have a right to look out for him," said Mary as soon as she spoke she knew what was going to be thrown back in her face and that their conversation was over.

"I think you lost that right when you walked out on him when he was in the fifth grade. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I'm… well I'm… I just need to get changed," said Sarah as she started to go down below Chuck walked in carrying a couple bags of groceries.

"Honey, I'm back and I found a fish place on the way back that had fresh shellfish. I thought we could put some with our pasta and make a type of pescatore. Oh and I found Sam's yoghurts. I was thinking she can eat her pasta with cheese. Or not," said Chuck as he realized he had just walked into the middle of something.

"Sounds good to me," said Sarah as she continued on down below. "I'm going to dry my hair and finish getting dressed."

"Mom what's going on?" asked Chuck the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. "What did you tell her while I was gone? Oh my God you told her about the barge."

"She had a right to know Charles and frankly I don't know why you haven't already told her yourself. Chuck you can't keep treating her like she's made of glass and you're afraid you're going to break her."

"How I treat my wife is my business. Do me a favor and put the groceries away. I'll start supper when I get done down below fixing your mess," said Chuck as he took a deep breath then went down the ladder.

"Your parents are something," said Mary to Sam who was still sitting in her lap. "Tell you what you come with me we'll put things away then we'll start supper. I think they're going to be down below for a while." Sam got down then played on the floor in the dining room with Mr. Rabbit as Mary put everything away. She kept a watchful eye on her from the galley then after she put the water on for pasta she went back to play with her.

"Sam your grandma has something for her little sweetie," said Mary. She could give Sam her present they were finally alone. "I think you're going to like this." She pulled out of her bag a coloring book and some chubby crayons.

"Wow," said Sam as her eyes grew huge. The coloring book was about a family of rabbits that lived in the woods. Mary showed her what to do with the crayons and naturally she tried to eat a couple but after she got the hang then there was no stopping her.

"Now that's better than television any day," said Mary as she stood back and admired her granddaughter's handy work. "Don't worry if you mark up the floor you father did and the wall. His father had to put down three coats to cover it." Mary went back to tending to supper as she checked her watch. Chuck and Sarah had already been down below for almost an hour and not signs of them yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went down the ladder and as he reached the bottom he heard the hairdryer in their quarters. He stuck his head in cautiously but she was either ignoring him which was a bad sign or she was too wrapped up in what she was doing to pay him any mind which was almost a bad sign. He walked in and sat down next to her. She glanced over at him as she continued without speaking then he reached over and took the brush from her. She let him take it then turned letting him brush her hair as she dried it with the hairdryer.

"Are you mad at me? I should've told you where the boat came from. But it's like when you buy a house you don't need to know who all the previous owners were."

"Chuck it's not that," she said as she turned off the hairdryer, "and you know it. You wanted to kidnap me? And what was the plan? Brainwash me. Was that the great plot? That's what Quinn did to me."

"In all honesty I know and that was one of the reasons I shot it down from the beginning," said Chuck as he continued to brush. He loved the feel of her hair in his hand. "What can I say my mother's idea and in her defense that was just the way she was used to doing things with Volkoff. The transition back to normal has been a long and oh so very bumpy road. However, she's my mother what can I say."

"I think I know a little bit about problem parents. Okay I understand or at least I'm trying to understand but just one thing Sweetie," she said as she turned around. "Answer me this, why did you refuse to go along with it?"

"Love, I couldn't because as much as I wanted you back I didn't want to hurt you. I promised you I would never cause you pain and I won't. Don't you see you had to come back to me because you wanted to not well," said Chuck as his voice faltered. "It had to be because you loved me not because you were forced to. Love is also letting go. Those were my darkest days without you and ones I never want to relive."

"Then tell me do you really want to get out or was this all my idea? Chuck I need to know. I love you and that will never change."

"I want to be with you and I'm willing to do anything to make that happen," said Chuck as he kissed her then went back to brushing but she pulled away.

"That wasn't my question; my question was am I making you get out of the agency? Of course I want to be with you and I want to have your children. I just don't want you to think that I won't love you if you don't agree with me. My love is not conditional and I'd love you no matter what." Then it hit her he had answered her by not answering. "My God you answered me didn't you? I am making you quit. I'm doing to you what Ellie did and we both know how that went."

"Listen now isn't a good time to talk about this, not with Manoosh and Hydra on our trail. Can we table this talk for until we get everything situated?"

"Chuck, Sarah you guys need to get up here and read this," yelled Mary down below. Sarah straightened herself up then followed Chuck up the ladder. Mary gave her a double take seeing she still hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Something smells good," said Sarah ignoring the look.

"Yeah Mom but what did you want us to see," said Chuck as Mary pointed to the monitor that had written across it 'You have one new mail' and it was marked urgent from Hannah. As everyone was looking at the monitor no one realized that Sam was drawing her masterpiece. It might have been a little abstract but the long ears were a dead giveaway. It was Mr. Rabbit complete with a square frame around his portrait. The only problem was she drew it on the dining room wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and company arrived late evening flying into military side of Orly International Airport located on the opposite side of the city from Charles De Gaulle. It was believed their arrival would attract less attention there. They were greeted by the Paris Station Chief and a couple of his men and as soon as they stepped off the plane they were whisked off to the Embassy.

"What can you tell me about this morning's events," asked Casey more wanting to say what were you thinking only sending two people.

"Well these are the agents who were there. I brought them so you could get the story straight from the horse's mouth," said the Chief as he motioned for them to explain. But Casey was thinking that the story was coming from the opposite end.

"The only thing we can think of is he must've been helped. There must've been four or five people helping him. Right Bob," said the man looking over at his partner who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that's right we had the drop on him then all hell broke loss and well when we came to the rest of the team was there."

"Rest of the team? So you two went in without backup? Is that what you're telling me," asked Casey as he looked back at the Chief. "What do they mean by the rest of the team?"

"They were making a prisoner exchange when this went down. They happened to be at the airport so they were told to keep eyes on the target until the rest of the team arrived."

"But you didn't did you," said Casey, "you decided to intervene. How long have you two been with the agency?"

"We both came in together and that was four years ago. But the target seemed normal and we were afraid that once he got on the other side of customs we would lose him."

"But we'd know what car he was driving and we'd have a license plate to track down. Keeping an eye doesn't always apply to the ocular orb and as far as his having help… I hate to tell you but I got the footage shot by the French from their GoPro helmet mounted cameras. What you thought was someone helping Chuck was the DCRI taking down a terrorist carrying a WMD with VX nerve agent."

"But might I add the target had the detonator," said the Chief trying to help his men out and seeing the blowback was coming in his direction.

"The target had the detonator because he lifted it from Hamid before he could explode the bomb in the airport. Then dumb and dumber here almost did it for him. It's all on tape if you want to see it. But sometime crap happens I know things can accidently get blown up like a Buy More," said Casey looking over at Morgan.

"I had two broken thumbs at the time," said Morgan. "But I did find the detonator when no one else could."

"Whatever, you two made rookie mistakes but all that can be overlooked as being a little too overzealous. Just correct your reports and I'll handle our boss just be thankful she's not here or there would be hell to pay. She's not in a very good mood these days so I wouldn't push it."

"Dad, I mean Colonel," correct Alex as she got looks from the Paris people. "The General wants a word with you. She's being patched through now."

"Being patched through," said Casey. He realized if she was being patched that meant she was mobile somewhere and he had an idea what her destination was which wouldn't make his job any easier.

"Evening Colonel Casey I have an update for you," said the General as she came up on the monitor. He could see in the background she was on a government Learjet.

"Roger that Good evening to you. General what have you got for us," said the Colonel as Morgan huddle close to him then Casey pushed him back. "Sorry General you were saying."

"Yes, well our Berlin office finally got the Bundesnachrichtendienst..." said the General when Morgan interrupted.

"Boy say that fast three time, that's a mouthful. I'd like to see that played on Wheel of Fortune. I'd like to buy a vowel."

"I'll give you a knuckle sandwich free is you don't pipe down. Sorry General you were saying that the German Federal Intelligence Service did what?"

"Yes, let's see if we can finish without any further outbursts. As I was saying they raided Manoosh's site in Berlin but by the time they got there nothing was left. The whole thing was packed up and moved. I'm starting a review of our protocols and looking to make sure we have no more moles in our ranks. I want to be sure we don't have anyone among us who's tipping them off."

"I don't think anyone tipped Manoosh off General. I think he found out Chuck was in Paris and moved his operation here to hunt him. That was what Chuck meant when he talked about have a clear playing field. He took Manoosh's home court advantage away by drawing him here. Chuck has somehow tapped into Carmichael Industries assets here.

"Casey, Hannah lives in Paris," said Morgan. "She's running the European branch from Paris and she has the access to provide assistance."

"I thought about her Agent Grimes that's why I asked the Chief there to send some of his men to go and bring her in for questioning.

"Hold on I'm getting a report now," said the Chief as he touched his ear then nodded his head. "Okay go back to the Embassy and monitor police bands."

"Something tells me we're not going to like this," said Casey as he looked over at the pale expression on the Chief's face. "No I don't think we will."

"We sent a team over to make the extraction but when they arrived they found police at the site. It seems a security guard, a mobile patrol on bike was found shot dead and a search of the parking garage where the body was discovered turned up another corpse of a man on bike. His identity is unknown but he was armed with the weapon that killed the security guard."

"What does this have to do with Hannah," asked Morgan. Alex noticed Morgan was awfully concerned about someone he only hardly knew or did he?

"The second corpse was found close to this Hannah's car, a Mercedes Smart, located on the fourth floor and both her bag and keys were found next to it. The car alarm had already been deactivated."

"So what are we looking at the one guy kills the guard on bike then takes his place. Then he goes up to do what, whack Hannah but gets whacked instead. I guess it could be a kidnapping but with this many bodies and who we know is in town I don't think so," said Casey trying to reason it out.

"John, that doesn't fly and you know as well as I do that Hannah doesn't know how to use a gun or that she's even capable of killing someone."

"And what's all this experience based on Morgan? Is this firsthand knowledge," asked Alex. He knew he was in trouble but there was more important fish to fry than his sentimental past.

"Morgan we haven't seen Hannah in a while and I would've said the same thing about Chuck but he emptied a clip in Shaw on a bridge not too far from here. But you're right her totting and wheeling a gun doesn't fly."

"Whatever it is the perp on the bike was taken out with one shot to the head through the helmet. Considering the bike was moving that's not bad shooting."

"I take it then what you're trying to say is the Director of Carmichael Industries Paris office is missing," said the General as she sat back in her seat.

"Yes ma'am but we're monitoring the situation as it unfolds through police bands. I will personally keep you posted."

"I expect nothing less. Colonel as you probably already figured out I'm in the air and headed to you. I want to head up this… this whatever it is now. This has got to end and John... Well I want to recommend you to relieve me but I'm afraid if I mention your name I'll taint the waters. Beckman out."

"Wow Dad you as director," said Alex. She looked around as everyone looked at her. "Oh crap I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"No you said it right when you said oh crap. But we've got our Director and we need to make sure she stays. Chief I want a full page article run in tomorrow's newspapers."

"Le Monde, Le Figaro, Libération, L'Espress which ones?"

"All of them I want a full page article to read 'Charlie mother ill phone home' then add a number with voice recognition keyed to Chuck or Sarah after that it is to be patched straight into me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck switch the monitor to touch screen mode then brought up the web search where he went to the blog site he and Hannah had set up to communicate. When they created it he half expected her to ask why they needed an emergency means of communication if their activities were legitimate but she hadn't. He expected that would change now especially after they read her message. Every other word seemed to be scared, frightened or a combination of the two with different variants on the same theme. Plus there were also words like gun, shot, dead, killed and blood all set the tone of the message.

"I'm going to meet Hannah tomorrow. I don't see how it can be avoided," said Chuck as he uploaded a reply. "I've agreed to the meet but I'm moving the location to the Jules Verne restaurant at one. I'll get there at noon that'll give me time to scope out the place."

"Don't think you're going to go alone remember what I said about solo missions," said Sarah. He started to protest. "I don't want to hear it. Besides you were dying to go up the Eiffel tower when we were here before and now you've got your chance. Can you share that moment with me so I can have some good memories of this place?"

"Said like that how can I refuse but I don't think the French are into rocky road," said Chuck as he put his arm around her.

"Dinner's up and pasta needs to be eaten while it's warm," said Mary as plated the pasta in the kitchen before bringing it to the dining room.

"I'll wash Sam," said Chuck. "Oh no Mom I'm glad you had an eye on our young Rembrandt. Looks like she's taken out her creative inspiration on the bulkhead."

"Looks like your version of Dr. Spook with the pointy ears," said Mary as Sam looked at them with a face that said 'oh crap I'm caught' she knew she had done something she shouldn't have.

"Come here," said Sarah as she picked Sam up and cuddled her. She wanted to scold her but the look on her face made that impossible. Instead she got off with a kiss, washed hands then being set in her high chair to eat.

"Mom I could've cooked, you didn't have to," said Chuck as he devoured his plate. He didn't realize how hungry he actually was until he started eating.

"That's right Mary but we're glad you did," said Sarah. She was just as hungry as Chuck but just didn't want it to appear as if she was. But her burp at the end of the meal was a dead giveaway which caused Chuck and Sam to laugh.

"Shut up I hate you," said Sarah as she turned red and elbowed him. He got up and kissed her and kissed her, and kissed her.

"Do you still hate me?"

"Maybe not as much can we continue you might change my mind," said Sarah so he did.

After they ate Mary took Sam below and gave her a bath then whisked her off to bed before Sarah knew what was going on. Then when she came in Mary was reading her a bedtime story, the Snow Queen.

"I hope you don't mind," said Mary as she looked up and saw Sarah standing in the hatchway listening to her read. "But it's a story I know by heart. I hope you'll think about what I told you and don't use Sam as an excuse. That's the mistake Stephen and I made with Chuck and Ellie. Maybe Chuck wouldn't hate me now it he'd been told. Maybe he'd have taken everything better."

"Hate is too strong a word. Chuck doesn't hate you; the truth is he really doesn't know you. Yes you've two made progress but you still see Chuck as that little boy you left behind. I'm sorry Mary but that boy has grown up but he wants to know you."

"Our relationship is like a Sicilian Easter procession two steps forward and one steps back. When you're out there with him tomorrow please keep him safe."

"That I can promise I'll do no matter what it takes. Before I turn in is there anything I can get you although you know this place better than I do."

"No I'm fine. I'll make sure the automatic defense systems are up before I turn in. Sarah I know you and I have this… well let's call it a special relationship. But I want you to know I'm glad you're my daughter in law. Now I have someone to share ammo with."

"Goodnight," said Sarah then went to their berth where she found Chuck already under covers working on his tablet. He looked up as she walked in all smiling.

"What's going on?" asked Chuck as he looked over the top of his tablet as Sarah walked through going into the head to change.

"All good and a real all good not your fake kind," she said as she came out wearing one of his tee-shirts. "How much longer are you going to be and before you get any ideas I'm too tired."

"I'm almost done I hacked into the hospital mainframe back in Chicago. While we were working there I put in a backdoor so I can get at files. I was reading Ellie's report on Manoosh's glasses it's interesting. She thinks I might be immune to their effects because I have the intersect and the way the intersect realigns the pathways making the contact points align up differently."

"What about me? Does she mention me in her report?"

"I'm sorry I expressed myself poorly she said anyone having an intersect would be immune. If yours were functional yes you'd be immune."

"Oh," said Sarah but with that one word Chuck understood a lot of different things. She was disappointed that she probably wasn't immune, she was upset her intersect wasn't working and she wanted to know why it wasn't working, all with that one word.

"Remind me I need to grab something from the Command center before we go to the Tour d'Eiffel tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manoosh was working away in his virtual world still gleaning for information and anomalies but everything seemed to go dark as soon as they stepped out of the airport. He intercepted communications and discovered Casey and his team were are the Embassy and that General Beckman was in the air headed there as well. He toyed with the idea of a midair collision. It would be easy just hack into the air traffic controllers' system then play connect the dots.

"What do you think Winston," said Manoosh as he brought the air traffic controllers screen up. "It would be easy."

"Sir I'm not programmed to make hypotheses. I need more data."

"You answered me anyway," said Depak as be brought the screen down. "I can use them to flush out Chuck and Sarah then I can step on them or maybe not. I could let them think they got away again then flush them out again. I like this game don't you... Oh shut up I know you're going to tell me you're not programmed."

"No Sir I was going to tell you that you have a phone call on the outside line. There's a Captain Perry who wants to talk to you."

"Perry?" said Depak as he brought him up on screen. "I'm surprised to hear you're still alive. I guess that's my fault Hydra has been busy looking for Chuck and Sarah so they haven't had time to deal with you. However, I can rectify that right away."

"Wait a minute Manoosh, what would you say if I told you I could bring in that couple you're looking for? I might have to bring them in individually but if I bring one then that would show you I could bring in the other."

"I'd say we could make a deal. I could lift the contract on you and maybe even see my way to getting you a nice finder's fee. How does three million sound?"

"Sounds good but that's just what it is words. What guarantees do I have that you'll keep your word after I deliver the goods?"

"The only guarantee you'll get is that if you don't deliver I'll put you up there on the list with them but I won't play around with you. How would you like to swimming in the Seine with concrete galoshes?"

"I think you mean cement shoes but I understand the meaning. Just give me a place tomorrow and I'll have one of them with me but you need to be there in person."

"You can come here I'm at the le Port d'Enfer, Avenue du Colonel Henri Rol – Tanguy. Don't try anything I'll be watching," said Manoosh as he hung up. He took off his glasses to see men moving boxes around him and uncrating material while men in white coats were assembling. At first Manoosh seemed a little bewildered like he wasn't sure where he was then he remembered.

"Winston come here I need to talk to you we're going to have guests tomorrow so the place needs to be spruced up."

"First of all, my name is Paul not Winston we've gone through this before and what's this about guests and sprucing up? This is supposed to be a secret base. It isn't much of a secret if everybody knows about it."

"Winston you need to mind your manners or I'm going to have to let you go and I don't think you want that."

"No I don't," said Paul thinking about what happened to George. "I'm sorry it's just been a very bad day with the consignments coming in late or not at all."

"I understand but you're lucky you've got just an understanding employer like me. I don't think Laura was that understanding. Chuck and Sarah will be here tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

It was four in the morning and with jetlag Chuck really had no idea what time it was. They had fallen asleep almost as soon as he switched off the light. Even if he had other ideas neither of them had the strength to proceed so she rolled over and he wrapped his arms around her holding her. That was the way they stayed until four when Sarah began tossing and turning. Chuck waited to wake her to see if her nightmare would go away. She was tired and needed to sleep but when he heard her begin to moan he knew he had waited long enough.

"Sarah love," he said as softly as he could but that had no effect so he gently shook her and called out to her a little louder. When that didn't work he rolled her towards him.

"Oh no," she yelled almost gasping for breath and swung at him. He blocked the left but the right hook landed catching him in the jaw. It made a loud whack as it landed and drove his face into his pillow.

"Sarah wake up," said Chuck as he pinned her arms to the bed. His jaw was throbbing and he could feel it start to swell. So once he saw she was waking he went to bathroom ran water and applied a cold compress. He heard her get out of bed then he looked over at her sleepy face standing in the doorway.

"Crap, then I did punch you," said Sarah. "I thought it was part of my dream or at least I hoped so. I'm so sorry."

"Seems like a new habit lately," said Chuck as he laughed but she wasn't laughing. "Come on it could've been worse. You could've gone for your Smith and Wesson but then you'd have to change the sheets."

"It's not funny. I don't know what's going on with me and worse I'm starting to forget what I dreamed about. Now if things couldn't get any worse I'm starting to confuse what's real with my dreams."

"Just because you punched me and thought it was a dream doesn't mean anything. It's perfectly understandable you were having a nightmare I woke you and you reacted. The fault here is mine I should've expected it."

"You're too nice to me and always defending me. I wonder some times what I ever did to deserve you and your love. I'm just afraid one of these days I'm going to let you down. Oh come here and let me take care of that," said Sarah as she took the washcloth from him and ran water over it again getting it cool then held it to his jaw.

"You really don't remember what you dreamed about," asked Chuck as she put the compress on his face. "Ouch!"

"Sorry no. I just know I didn't like it and I wanted to get out but I couldn't," said Sarah as she checked his eyes for blood. "Wait there was a chair I was stuck to. I remember I couldn't get out but that's it."

"So we need to get rid of all the chairs and start sitting on the floor. That might actually work out. It would save on getting furniture upholstered or buying new pieces."

"Will you be serious or do I need to punch the other jaw just to even you up and I don't want to hear anything about turning the other cheek."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. But since we're both up there is something we can do," said Chuck as he threw on clothes and started to head up above. Sarah did the same and followed him. He went to the wheel house and started the barges engines, gas turbine started like a car put the key in and turn.

"Here take the wheel and keep us against the quay while I go topside and cast off. Just take the stress off the lines then I'll come back to get us underway."

Sarah held the wheel and watched Chuck cast off the lines then haul them back on board soon he was back in the wheel house and they were on their way. After Chuck relieved her she went back down to the galley and made coffee then brought Chuck up a cup.

"Here Sweetie, I thought you could use this," said Sarah as she sat it down next to him as he studies the river and traffic ahead of him.

"Thanks just what I needed. It's a little bit cool topside so when Mom comes up tell her to keep Sam inside."

"So does this move have something to do with our meeting with Hannah today," said Sarah as she took a sip from her cup.

"Yes I'm putting our base of operations almost under the Eiffel tower between the Ponte de Bir-Hakeim and the Ponte d'Léna just in case we need to make a fast getaway."

"That's pretty good thinking for a four o'clock wakeup call," said Sarah as she leaned on him. "Maybe I should punch you more often."

"You can do anything you want to me just as long as you don't leave me," said Chuck as he kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hannah woke up in a start she had a dream replaying the events of the night before. She looked at the clock in her room and realized she'd missed her standing morning appointment. This morning Francis would have to go without his croissant and coffee. It was silly of her to worry about something so mundane after everything that had happened. But she needed something normal to cling to something normal in this world of abnormal she had been propelled into.

"My tee-shirt looks good on you," said Captain Perry as he walking into his bedroom with a tray of juice, coffee and toast with a pink rose lying across the tray.

"What's this," asked Hannah as he put the tray on the bed then buttered her toast for her handing it to her.

"I believe you call it breakfast. I didn't know what you wanted so I put together what I had. When you're being hunted you don't really get a chance to run down to the local grocer's and do the shopping. How do you like your coffee?"

"Black is fine, thanks. You saved my life last night and I don't even know your name… well your real name."

"We can correct that my name is Kaptain Pieter Sokolov, Russian Special Forces at your service. Wow that was so odd it's been so long since I've heard my name spoken even by myself that it's almost like talking about someone else."

"May I call you Pieter," said Hannah as he handed her the other slice of toast buttered and refilled her coffee.

"Certainly I wouldn't have it any other way. When you get up we can check that blog to see if we received an answer," said Perry being both polite as well as persistent.

"Sure we can do that," said Hannah as she sipped on her coffee and looked him in the eyes. "Listen I don't want anything bad to happen to Chuck, he's my friend."

"I can't promise that because some of this is out of my control. I can promise that it's in his best interest to meet and maybe he'll be able to resolve his situation with my former boss and get both of us out of hot water. But there's more than concern here? Do you feel something for this Chuck?" asked Perry and Hannah hesitated.

"We're just friends now and that's all. Anyway that's none of your business," said Hannah a she went on the defensive.

"Oh Chuck Bartowski the lady's man who would've ever figured that," said Perry as Hannah turned bright red and got mad. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have pried after all I've got my own scarlet past too."

"Chuck is happily married to a woman he loves deeply and they have a child. Chuck has no eyes for anyone other than Sarah. She was in a horrible car accident some years past and lost her memory. She couldn't remember him and even left but he fought to bring her back. I've never seen a love that strong before or a man so dedicated to a woman. No there's no room in Chuck's life for other women."

"What is he, awesome?"

"No that's Chuck's brother in law. Never mind we need to get ready and for as much as food costs on the Eiffel tower you don't order unless you can eat everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Embassy, Morgan and Alex were looking over the satellite feeds using Echelon protocols and Big Brother in the sky looking down over Paris. Casey was in a brief with the Station Chief tracking the General's flight. Morgan yawned and stretched which spread like a virus throughout the room. Everyone was tired but Morgan and Alex were fighting off jetlag too.

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee," said Alex as she got up. "Can I get you one too? Cream and sugar?

"I want it black just like I like my…" Morgan stopped as he saw the look Alex was giving him. "Sorry I was thinking about my mother and Big Mike… That came out wrong didn't it?"

"Yeah and in more ways than one," said Alex as she went over and brought him back a black cup of coffee.

"What no cream and sugar?" said Morgan as he looked into it.

"Keep on looking inside and let's see if you can see your future? Can you see a wet Morgan with coffee spilt over his head? If you do you're right on the money."

"Just joking," said Morgan as switched views with one hand and zoomed while taking a sip. Then suddenly he spit coffee everywhere.

"Morgan!" yelled Alex as she got up wiping off coffee wondering how she was going to get the stains out. Her first reaction was to dump her cup on him but too many people where now staring at them.

"No, I'm sorry. Go get Casey right away I think I found them," said Morgan as he pointed at a couple walking towards the Eiffel tower. But she didn't have to, Casey heard the commotion and came to investigate.

"What happened here?" asked John looking at all the spilt coffee. "This is why you're not supposed to drink next to electronic equipment."

"What? John shut up and look?" said Morgan as he pointed at the screen.

"You said what? This had better be good or your life insurance had better be paid up. Tell me what I'm looking at?"

"See that couple going into the Eiffel tower, don't you see something familiar? Let me give you a clue," said Morgan as he ran away then came back with his rucksack. "Remember this, every world traveller knows that he should own a sturdy rucksack and then you said," said Morgan as he deepened his voice to sound like Casey. "Oh, what's with the stupid Maple leaf patch? Every American also knows to act Canadian as to be well-liked and you said…"

"That's a cliché so what are you saying? Try plain English this time and cut the crappy imitation or you'll be imitating a wall with your head." Morgan started to say something but Alex directed him back to the monitor and she froze the frame.

"Okay the man has a backpack with a Maple leaf too so what Morgan? Paris is open to Canadians to visit too?"

"You're both blind that's the same Maples leaf. That's Chuck; we bought these bags when we were going on a camping trip to Vancouver. I got the rucksack and he bought the backpack as you can see mine is bigger than his."

"I'm not going to touch that line with my daughter present. Good work," said Casey as Morgan smiled. "Oh don't break your arm patting yourself on the back you're still an idiot."

"I love you too John."

"Augh, keep it in your pants," said Casey then he yelled out to the rest of the station. "Listen up everybody let's gear up and head out. Remember they're still our own until we're told otherwise. Morgan you're with me. Alex I think you need to go get changed."

"Sorry," said Morgan as Alex growled at him. "The growl must be a family trait."

"Listen Colonel," said the Station Chief, "I've got some concerns with the way you're running this mission in my town. Are we absolutely sure he or they are still one of our own? Shouldn't we go in fully prepared?"

"Your concern is noted and discarded. The General put me in charge and until I'm told otherwise I'm in charge. If it makes you happy have your men ready. If we found them Hydra could too but there's no gunplay unless it is absolutely necessary and I'm doing the shooting. Your guys' mission in this is strictly support I'm on point with my team."

"Your team?" said the Chief as he looked over at Morgan with a puzzled look and whimsical expression on his face.

"If I were you I'd wipe that look off my face and follow orders. You've got yours so let's roll or do I have to say pretty please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The barge pulled along the quay wall. Chuck had Sarah drop the bumpers after they passed Ponte de Bir-Hakeim. She came to the wheel house and took over at the helm while he went topside and threw the lines over then jumped on the quay tying off the barge to the bollards. Once they were tied up he switched off the turbine and settled into the Command Center hacking into the CCTV feeds from the Eiffel tower. Sarah went into the galley to find Mary and Sam at work preparing a late breakfast. Mary was trying her hand at making croissants and Sam was covered with flour.

"You know they're easier to buy," said Sarah as she took a damp towel and started to try and clean Sam but she was happy the way she was. She giggled each time she patted herself to create a little white dust cloud.

"What am I going to do with you," said Sarah as Sam held out her hands to be held. She picked her up and got covered with flour too.

"French grandmothers do this so I thought I could too but it looked easier than what it actually was. Maybe I need to rethink this plan."

"If it were easy people wouldn't go to pastry shops and buy them. But they don't look that bad," said Sarah as she looked at the first batch. "Do you mind if I try one?"

"No go ahead if you've got the courage I need your opinion," said Mary as she watched Sarah try one. "You can tell me what you think you won't hurt my feelings. I know Emma is better at this than I am."

"She's had more time and practice but they're not bad. I wouldn't even have tried," said Sarah trying to minimalize but it didn't escape Mary that she only took one bite.

"You wouldn't have tried what?" said Chuck as he came walking in from up forward. "Here you guys go." Chuck handed them both earpieces. "We're now all sync'd together."

"Did you cut yourself?" asked Sarah noticing Chuck had a Band-Aid behind his ear as she tried to take a closer look.

"No just something I'm working on. So what is it you would have tried and does is have something to do with all the flour that's flying around? Who's this, the Pillsbury dough Sam," said Chuck as he took Sam and got himself covered with flour too.

"Try this," said Mary as she shoved a croissant in Chuck's mouth the she broke off a little piece and put it in Sam's mouth. Sam didn't try to be nice. She chewed on if made a disgusted face then spit it out.

"Sam! No! Mom they're not that bad… Well, I mean we could always use more door stops," said Chuck. But Mary didn't have to appreciate his humor.

"No really they're not that bad… And if we add some Nutella then they'd be even better, right Chuck," said Sarah as she elbowed him.

"Right, certainly they would be. Mom I'm sorry but we've got to go," said Chuck as he handed her Sam and dusted himself off. "Let's go I want to get setup before Hannah gets here." He handed Sarah a backpack and put one on.

"What's this for," asked Sarah as she put hers on. "Jesus what's in it, bricks?" It was surprisingly heavy to be so small.

"This is our alternative exit strategy if we need it. I'm not taking any chances once we're up there's only one way out and that's down. Mom you can monitor us from the living room I've tied in the monitor there to the CCTV feeds from the tower." Chuck and Sarah did a radio check with Mary then kissed Sam each left lip prints in the flour.

"You realize that cross this park we're exposed and the only way Mary can follow us is if you leave the cameras live,' said Sarah as they walked off the barge and across the quay.

"I know," said Chuck as he stood at the beginning of the grass lawn that stretched out to the tower's base. He began narrating some facts to Sarah about the tower. "Wow, it's eighty-one stories tall, there are three observation decks and our restaurant is on the second deck. There are three hundred steps to the first level and three hundred more to the second, our restaurant and three hundred more to the top level which is at the 906 foot mark. But don't worry we're going to take the elevator to go up.

They made their way to the base of the tower then took the lift up to the top deck. Once they got off the elevator Chuck waited then he hid their backpacks while Sarah kept an eye out to make sure the coast was clear. Afterwards they rode the elevator back down to the restaurant.

"I'm sorry but we're early would it be possible for us to be seated and wait for our guest," said Chuck in French to the maître.

"Certainly this way," said the man as he led then to a table with a stunning view of Paris from the window. "Is there anything I can get you while you're waiting for your friend?"

"You wouldn't have any rocky road ice cream would you?" asked Chuck as Sarah reached across the table and took his hand.

"I'm sorry but no. However might I suggest the Tower Bolt? It's made of dark chocolate praline with a hazel nut ice cream or there's the iced milk chocolate bar with walnuts."

"I think the Tower Bolt will be fine. Can you bring my wife one and we'll both have American coffee while we wait."

"Yes sir," said the maître. "I'll make sure a waiter delivers your order. When your guest arrives just signal him and he'll take your order."

"Did you read this," said a woman to her husband sitting across from them. "What has this world come to that someone's mother has to place an ad to get her son to contact her."

"I know in this age of technology you'd think we'd all be within reach especially here in the West. It does sound like the poor woman is desperate doesn't it? I hope she's not on her deathbed or anything that really would make it a tragedy."

"Our dinner's coming let's not talk about this anymore or I'll lose my appetite."

"A penny for your thoughts," said Sarah as she could see Chuck's mind was turning something over in his head.

"Nothing I was just listening in on other people's conversation. I know I shouldn't but something drew my attention."

"What was it," said Sarah as she reached over and caressed his face. She noticed his jaw was a little puffy and there were signs of light bruising.

"I don't know just something in the back of my head made me flash on French and I could understand them but I'm not sure why."

"How's your jaw? I'm so sorry. I know you can punch me that would make us even. It'd be something Casey would do," said Sarah laughingly.

"You're probably right but I could never hurt you," said Chuck as a waiter appeared placing Sarah's dessert in front of her then setting a coffee carafe and cups before them along with cream and milk.

"Just call sir if you need anything else," said the waiter as he left, leaving as discreetly as he arrived. Sarah tried her dessert and her eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God this is good. Here you have to try this," she said as she put a spoonful in Chuck's mouth. "Isn't the best thing you've ever eaten?

"Wow you're right I might have to get one," said Chuck but just then he saw Hannah arrive. He stood up and waited for her to arrive then he pulled her chair out for her.

"I'm so sorry you got caught up in this mess," said Chuck as he began to apologize but Sarah reached over and took his hand.

"First things first we should order," said Sarah but as she was speaking she noticed a man walking across the room towards them. She squeezed Chuck's hand again and he looked up. Chuck flashed and reached under his jacket while Sarah put her hand in her bag.

"Then it is true you two are spies."


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Chuck flashed and reached under his jacket while Sarah put her hand in her bag as Captain Perry came walking slowly over to their table. He held his hands out in so they could see he was unarmed and walked cautiously over to their table then motioned if he could sit down. Sarah nodded then she looked over at Hannah with a look that said 'what the hell.' Chuck kept Perry covered all the way across the room to the chair he was now sitting in.

"So you are spies," said Hannah as she looked back and forth at both of them.

"What is he doing here," asked Sarah with a tone of voice that sent a cold chill down Hannah's back. "I repeat myself what is he doing here?"

"Pieter one wrong move and things will get very messy very fast," said Chuck in Russian. "My wife asked a question."

"Please Captain Perry saved my life last night. Some guy sent an assassin to kill me but he saved me and kept me safe through the night. What's going on? And why are people trying to kill me?"

"I bet he did. I'm sorry I didn't think Perry's boss would come after you because you… well shouldn't have been any interest to him but I guess I was wrong."

"But the Captain isn't working for this guy any more. He's on the run for him and wants to talk to you two about a solution."

"Well this is interesting considering that the good Captain is the one who liberated him from a secret lab and provided him protection as well as transportation. Kaptain Sokolov I've heard Hannah defending you so far but I haven't heard from you."

"Can we speak without someone sneezing and this becoming a scene from 'Pulp Fiction'? I understand you don't trust me and I understand why but the enemy of my enemy and all that. I got a hole in my side as payment for liberating the good professor and a contract on my head. We might've had our differences and I wasn't always good to him but Ivan didn't deserve what he got."

"If Casey finds you, you'll meet the same end," said Sarah getting tired of this beating around the bush and wanting him to get to the point.

"How is the Colonel? I hope he's doing well. The last time I saw him he was hobbling around with two hobbits."

"Listen, can we cut to the chase and for your information the last time we saw him he was kicking your boss out of Costa Gravas."

"That was you guys?" said Hannah still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her bosses were spies. "But if you two are spies then what does that make me?

"Employed," said Sarah then turned to Perry. "Tell us what you want and no tricks or lies. I don't think you'd like the consequences of either."

"Hannah, close the office for a couple of weeks. Take a paid vacation and go visit your parents. Better yet you can take them on a vacation with you somewhere anywhere and we'll pick up the tab. You can use your corporate account. Just go now." Hannah looked over at Perry.

"Chuck's right it's the best thing you can do. There's no reason for you to get caught in the cross fire any more than you already have. Here's my number if you want to call me when this is all over," said Perry as he handed her his card.

"Let me see that," said Chuck as he took out a pen. "This is a number you can reach us at to let us know when you get someplace safe." Sarah looked at Chuck as he wrote out the number and handed it back to Hannah. She was feeling a little bit jealous considering Chuck's history with her but she put that out of her head when Hannah got up and left.

"Okay cards on the table," said Sarah. "What do you want and like I said before there will be consequences if you're lying."

"It's simple I want you to kill Depak," Perry said then paused for effect but neither blinked. "He's gone crazy. The last thing I heard is he's basically living in his virtual world and not doing much of anything other than looking for you two."

"Good," said Chuck as both looked at him. "That was part of my plan when we ran. I knew he'd start wearing those glasses more and more. Think of them like the ring of Sauron, the ring of power and what does power do it corrupts which is what's happening to Manoosh's brain. His dementia is probably so great now that he's having trouble telling the difference between what is real and what isn't. I was counting on this. So what's your plan Pieter? You promised Manoosh you'd turn us over, didn't you?"

"What? Oh no you don't," said Sarah as she put her hand back in her purse but Chuck stopped her.

"It's okay," said Chuck. "I was trying to come up with a way to get to Manoosh and the good Captain here has already taken care of it for me."

"Yes, that's the idea but I don't have to take both of you in. I can bring just one with the promise that I'll bring the other one in later. It was a way I could test to see if Depak would hold up his end of the deal."

"Which is what," asked Sarah. "Spit it out I want to hear it."

"Love it doesn't matter," said Chuck. "Like I said I was looking for a way to get to Depak and this seems as good a way as any if not better. I'll be able to catch him off guard."

"No I want to hear what your life is worth. That's what we're talking about here because you've already decided to leave me in the van."

"Depak has promised me three million and to cancel my contract. But I don't trust him that's why which ever one of you comes with me has to be ready to finish him. There won't be any second chances."

"Love I'm not asking you to stay in the van well maybe for a little while. Casey will be here soon and you can ride with him," said Chuck he could tell by her look she was mad. "I'm sorry the Maple leaf on the back of my backpack Morgan will have recognized it by now."

"Okay if it has to be this way then it has to just can you go and settle the bill first with the cashier while I go powder my nose."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey's motorcade pulled out of the Embassy compound and drove straight through the Place de la Concorde across the Seine at the Pont Alexandre III then around the banks of the Seine to les Jardins d'Eiffel. When they got there the team split, half went down the Avenue Gustave Eieffel and the other half drove down the Quai Branly effectively surround the Eiffel tower.

"John this is a beautiful drive if you just stop a minute and look out the window," said Morgan as he took Alex's hand.

"What do you mean," said Casey as he raised his head up, looked out the window then turned back looking at the satellite feeds. "The men are holding hands must be France."

"Come on Big Guy there's got to be something that you like here. I mean Paris is one of the most romantic cities in the world. There was Ilsa if I recall."

"You want to know Grimes what I remember the most about Ilsa the smell of gunpowder, explosions and her being…" Casey stopped when he saw Alex was listening. "Let's just say having intimate relations with a Russian oligarch. But there's something I don't understand if you and Chuck bought that camping gear together he had to know you'd recognize it."

"What are you saying Dad? But if Chuck knew Morgan would recognize it why would he carry it around where he knew it would be seen unless…"

"Yes exactly unless he wanted us to find him. This could be Chuck's way of letting us know he's ready to come in. I hope I'm right and it's not just wishful thinking."

"See I knew you cared," said Morgan as he smiled at Casey. "Do you think we should give Diane a heads up? She seemed a little down so good news might cheer the old girl up."

"Keep it in your pants and I wouldn't let her hear you call her that. I said it could be and until we're sure we're not going to call and tell her anything. If this goes sideways I'd prefer to keep her isolated from any fallout she's already in the crosshairs enough as it is."

"Colonel, the Chief asked permission to split the team to surround the base of the tower. He's wants to take two vehicles around the back side so we can cut off any possible avenues of flight."

"Tell him roger that and to go for it but when we get there I'm the first one that goes up. I want the first person Chuck sees to be a friendly face."

"Friendly?" said Morgan, "John if you're talking about yourself I'd say you've got more an angry face or an upset face but definitely not a friendly face."

"Good Morgan you just volunteered to come with me. I might need a bullet magnet. Tell everyone to listen up I want safeties on. The only one around here that's authorized to have an itchy trigger finger is me."

"John I knew you…" Morgan started to say cared when Casey took a soda can and crushed it with one hand.

"The Chief rogered back," said the driver.

"Good, now radio everyone and tell them to get their head in the game then tell them to maintain radio silence from here on until we've extracted the target," said Casey but he couldn't help be feel that there was something wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck went and settled the check but as he was paying he saw an opened newspaper with Casey's ad. He smiled then after he paid he asked to borrow the paper and went back to their table. But when he got back Perry was gone. Chuck dropped the paper on the table then looked around the room. He didn't like this he didn't like this at all. He ran over to the women's restroom and went in.

"Sarah, Sarah," yelled Chuck but she wasn't there.

"Excuse me," said a woman as she walked in. "Youngman I think you're in the wrong restroom. You need to leave." Chuck didn't answer he just pushed by her. He ran back to their table and opened his bag.

"Please, please still work," he said as he frantically dug out his tablet opened the tracking app for the microbots. "Good you little fellows are still working." He saw she was out of the tower and in a moving vehicle going down the Avenue de Suffren.

"Sarah, can you hear me," radioed Chuck. "Sarah I know you can still hear me so answer. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm taking care of this for both of us the way it has to be done. You know as well as I do you wouldn't be able to kill Manoosh and even if you could I wouldn't want you too."

"And you think I want you to be able to. Love you're not the same Sarah I meet when you first came into the Buy More. Please I can't lose you again."

"Chuck you're not losing me I just have to go back to the old me this one last time. Please don't hate me for this."

"I can't hate you but you don't know what you're getting yourself into and neither does Perry. Listen, everything you dreamed will come true if you go through with this. You two have no idea how dangerous Manoosh is."

"I've dealt with scumbags like him before and there's only one way to deal with them, two in the chest and one in the head."

"Jesus Sarah, you're already sounding like the old you but Manoosh won't go down that easily. You need to keep your eyes open and... and… Sarah can you hear me? Crap," said Chuck as he realized Casey's people had placed a communication blackout over the area which meant he was below.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Manoosh was watching the Embassy from the CCTV cameras across the street. He didn't try to break through the firewalls of the Embassy because that would've alerted Casey and his team that he was watching. He saw the motorcade rush out with what looked like a reaction team inside then he followed them as they made their way across the Seine and headed to the Eiffel tower.

"Okay I know where you're heading now I need to see who's there," he said to Winston how as standing next to him.

"I see that you're wait is almost over," said his butler almost as if he cared.

"Thank you Winston I see that new upgrade I gave you seems to be working. You now know how to express empathy. Something I need after everything I've been through."

"Yes Sir but isn't that the woman you've been looking for with Captain Perry?" Winston didn't need to look into the screen he and the screen were the same a part of the virtual world Manoosh had built for himself.

"Yes it is. Well it looks like Perry is coming through on his promise. I may just not have to kill him after all or not right away."

"But that was what you promised him along with a reward. Or don't you remember? If you want I can play back a recording?"

"I don't need a recording to remind me about what I said I can do that quite well on my own. Winston when I programmed you for empathy your empathy was supposed to be for me and not everyone else."

"I'm sorry sir but that doesn't compute. Sir, empathy to be empathy has to be directed to everyone or it's not empathy but is an obsession."

"Are you saying I'm obsessed with Sarah? Well maybe she was to one woman I got close to even if it was a… well a… no maybe there was something there but she couldn't express herself because of Chuck. Yes that's it. Thank you Winston you've shown me the truth."

"And what truth would that be sir if I might ask?" said Winston with the same monotone robotic voice.

"Why easy, Sarah is in love with me but Chuck's keeping her from me. Don't you see it's easy to understand once you've removed all the variables and do a total of the sums that remain then divide by chance? It's crystal clear."

"I see yes," said Winston as he began the calculation of a virtual screen standing in front of him. "Yes sir I believe you're right."

"See Winston now that's true empathy," said Manoosh as he watched Perry begin the drive towards the Porte d'Enfer or Hell's gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck's mind was racing as he looked out the observation windows and noticed two black BMWs pull up not far from the base of the tower. He ran across the restaurant to the other side and looked out to see two more BMWs pull up. Crap he had run out of time. By now he had made a spectacle of himself and the customers in the restaurant where murmuring as well as the waiters finally the head maître came over to him and asked if everything was all right.

"Sir is everything d'accord, okay," asked the man but seeing how agitated Chuck was he knew the answer before he asked. "I'm sorry but you're scaring the customers I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"No everything isn't d'accord," said Chuck then he showed the man the badge he took off one of the agents at the airport. "Listen we got word of terrorists who want to blow up the tower so I'm here investigating undercover. My wife and the man that was at our table have gone for help see the men down there in black they're here to help. I need to get to the top can you open the service gate so I can climb up?"

"Sacré bleu! Certainly this way… Out of our way" yelled the man to people standing around looking. "It's right here." He said then he opened a door with his key letting Chuck pass inside the metal frame of the tower. "God speed and good luck. What should I do about the people in the restaurant?"

"Wait fifteen minutes then evacuate we don't want a panic or people could get hurt. Lock this door after me then throw away the key."

"Throw away the key but why?" asked the man. What Chuck asked him to do didn't make sense to him.

"Because that way if you're tortured you can't let any terrorists in behind me and believe me everyone talks sooner or later."

"Sooner or later?" said the man as he took a big gulp and realized he needed a cognac. Chuck nodded to him then pretended to start climbing. But as soon as the man closed the door and locked it Chuck pulled out the secure radio he took at the airport.

"Tango request permission to engage the target over," radioed Chuck and if he was right he'd get a very pissed off Colonel on the line.

"What the hell tango we're still setting up at the base. You have your orders to stay in place until I give the word. Do you copy?... Tango do you copy?... Funny Chuck, very funny. How'd you get a secure radio anyway?"

"Sorry John I took off your welcoming party at the airport but I had to know it was you not Hydra. Listen I need to negotiate a deal. I'll come in peacefully if you let me go for half an hour."

"You know I can't do that. Come down and let's talk it out. Beckman will be here in half an hour so we all can sit down together."

"John I don't have time. Sarah's gone to face Manoosh alone and she doesn't know what she's walking into." There was a long pause.

"Chuck, come down and I'll see what I can do. We can organize something with the team here in place. Just turn yourself in."

"I don't see that as an option. I'm going to go get her with or without your help. I'd prefer with. Listen she can be track through microbots that I gave her."

"Microbots? You're now tracking your wife's movements, sounds a lot like stalking? I hope you at least made a nice quiche.

"No, I put them in thirty year old Scotch and she drank it by accident well not really by accident. Oh I gave them to Hamid to track him in the airport. John you're making me waste time I'm on my way to the top."

As Chuck thought Casey sent a squad to try and cut him off but to beat him to the top they had to use the elevator. When they called the elevator down he hitched a ride with the counter weight to the top. Once he got to there he took out both backpacks putting his on then throwing Sarah's over the side. The crowd on the observation deck was more than a little scared and a guard tried to intervene.

"Hey you can't throw things over the railing," said the man as he approached Chuck with his hand on a can of mace but Chuck didn't have time to screw around so he tranq'd him on the spot

"Excusez-moi," said Chuck then he jumped up on the railing radioing. "Casey I can't live without Sarah. I won't go through what I did before."

"Chuck, don't do anything stupid this can all be worked out," radioed Casey as Morgan and Alex were watching through binoculars.

"John he's going to jump" said Morgan. "You've got to stop him just agree to help him save Sarah come on."

The crowd that had gathered beneath the tower all went silent and it sounded like they all took one deep breath in unison when Chuck leaped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellie and Devon were up early in Chicago their life seemed to be returning to normal after it had been turned upside down. Ellie kept hoping she'd get some news soon from Chuck and Sarah. She hoped her mother would find a way to contact her. She even took out a subscription to Le Monde to check the classified ads to see if Mary would communicate with her like her father did.

"Hun your paper's here," said Devon as he brought the newspapers in from the stoop. "The newspaper boy asked me if we were Canadian. I told him no we were from California."

"What?" said Ellie as she took the paper from him then started combing the ads but nothing. "Excuse me what does being Canadian have to do with being from California?"

"He was wondering about why we're getting a newspaper in French with what it costs if we don't speak French."

"Well it could be we're broadening our horizons and trying to learn another language. Why can't we become a bilingual family? Le sucre s'il vous plaît."

"I have to admit it's kind of hot to hear you speak French babe. Kind of like in that movie 'A Fish called Wanda'", said Devon as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Yuck, more like 'the Adams family' please not at the table," said Clara as she picked up the newspaper to hold up so she wouldn't have to see her parents kiss. "Hey that's Uncle Chuck."

"What do you mean?" said Ellie as Clara laid the newspaper out on the table and point at a picture on the front cover.

"Does it say what he was doing up there and why does it look like he's jumping? We studied about the Eiffel tower in Geography it's over eighty stories tall so what does the article say?"

"I don't know I'll take it to work and ask someone who can read French. But he probably was bungee jumping or something like that. We talked about this; your Uncle's work makes him do crazy things every now and then. Go get ready for school."

Ellie and Devon waited until they were sure Clara was in her room before they opened the paper back up.

"So what does it really say?" said Devon. "I've been bungee jumping and he doesn't have any of the gear on in the photo."

"I don't know French that well but it says he jumped then the rest I haven't a clue… No really I don't. Devon hold me I'm scared."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman looked out the window of her plane as it taxied over to a hangar. She saw a Black BMW SUV parked with diplomatic plates and two men waiting. The hatch opened and one of the men walked up the ladder to greet her and to take her bags. She thanked the aircrew and was about to deplane when she got a phone call from the Embassy. She answered it and was about to tell them to wait because she'd be there soon when she got news about the tower. Her face went pale as she dropped her bags then ran back into the cabin.

"Hold on I'm trying to get it tuned in now," she said into the phone. "I want local news up now I don't care which one just get it up on the screen."

"Startling news coming out of Paris today," said a newscaster as film played behind him. "A man on top of one of Paris' most famous monument is threatening to leap. Parental discretion is advised as we go live…."

"Christ doesn't anyone know the meaning of covert anymore," said the General as the TV crew panned the gathering crowd. There was Morgan waving at the camera then he pointed it out for Casey who promptly grabbed the lens. The last image shown was Casey's large hand grabbing the camera then the picture went blank.

"Sorry but we seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties," said the same Newscaster as they switched to another story with a promise to go back as soon as they were corrected.

"I want Colonel Casey on the line right now," said the General. "Then contact Langley and have them start spinning a cover story. I want all that footage taken down ASAP that means Facebook, Twitter, YouTube everything.

"General, your secretary is on the line saying Congresswoman Groves is looking for you. She wants to know what she's supposed to tell her."

"Tell her I went to a hardware store bought chain then jumped in the Seine," said the General as her aid gave her a look. "I'm joking Jesus I need a little humor right now. Tell her I'm participating in a mission and I'll get back with her as soon as I can."

"Wow I didn't see that one coming," said her aid standing beside her with his cell phone next to his head. This time it was her who gave him a look. "Sorry ma'am I was just thinking out loud."

"No, no you're right Agent Carmichael is good at pulling a rabbit out of his hat. Still no luck with the Colonel," asked the General but her aid shook his head no.

"Then let's load up but keep on trying. I want to find out where the Colonel is and to catch up with him. Folks, I'd better not be the first person in the vehicle ready to roll."

Everyone scrambled off the plane and into the SUV in record time then they were on the A1 heading into the city. Somehow the General realized that the hunt was almost over but the real problems would come afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was up on the railing when the extraction team arrived in the elevator. However, because he was already on the railing they hesitated. Chuck flashed and in those few seconds he turned and sprung off the railing like a diver would from a diving board. He reached back grabbed a cord and pulled deploying a modified MC-4 ram-air canopy that opened breaking his decent.

"I hate you Bartowski," radioed Casey as he looked up at Chuck drifting downward towards the river. The crowd around him let out a loud roar and cheered.

Chuck was too busy to radio back to Casey as he held the steering lines than banked a turn gaining altitude on an up draft that took him safely past the extraction team and landing on the barge. Once on deck he released the chute then ran down below.

"Chuck what's going on I lost your signal in the restaurant," said Mary as she watched him tear off his jacket and holster throwing on body armor, a Kevlar vest and holstering a Walther PPK with extra clips. "Chuck where's Sarah? Will you stop and tell me what's going on?"

"She's gone Mom. She went to deal with Manoosh alone. She thinks she's doing this for us but she's got no idea what she's running into or the monster he's become."

"I hope I'm not to blame I was hard on her about your decision to get out. I asked her if the decision to get out of the agency was made by both of you or was it just hers."

"Mom you told her that after the nightmares she's been having. Do you think that helped her insecurities? Whatever I don't have time for this now. If anything I'm to blame I should've been clearer with her about what I want. Listen I can't stay, cut the lines and take the barge back to the where we came from and wait there. If you don't hear from me take Sam to Ellie and tell her… and tell her… I don't care invent something that isn't a lie. There's been too many of those already."

"Yuck Momma," said Sam as she walked in with her rabbit looking up at Chuck with those big eyes. They always reminded him of Sarah's.

"Yes, I'm going to go get your momma I promise," said Chuck as he picked Sam up kissed her then gave her to Mary. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned a switch on a console and the sundeck opened then the Nighthawk rose from below. He grabbed a full face helmet pushed a button on the side to active radars, fire control targeting along with thermal and IR scanning as well as a tracking app similar to the one he had on his tablet.

"Okay got you," said Chuck as he tracked Sarah still moving driving down Rue Froidevaux and Place Denfert-Rochereau."

"I hate you know how to ride that thing," said Mary as she kissed him. "Go bring our girl home and take out the trash."

"Roger that Mom," said Chuck as he ran out topside climbed on the bike jumped off the deck onto the quay wall just as Casey's team was arriving. Then he raced up the steps, up and over the lead vehicle taking off in pursuit of Sarah. Two more BMW came at him head on to try and stop him but just as they were about to cut him off he hit thruster that sent him to two hundred in under sixty seconds. He threaded the needle as he shot past them becoming a blur in the mirror.

"Casey can you read me," radioed Chuck through his helmet. "John can you hear me? I'm broadcasting live video feed as well as audio. I hope you can keep up because this is going to be a crazy ride."

"You don't say I'm going to have a hard time keeping up at 250 miles an hour. You hit one pothole or a pedestrian walk out in front and you lose control what will be left will look like strawberry jam."

"John just follow me and I'll lead you to Manoosh and his hideout, but I'm not waiting. When I get there I'll soften the target up for you but I'll be going in hot and hard."

"Is there any other way? Just let me scratch my finger a little."

"Roger that looks like things just might get interesting after all are you seeing this," said Chuck as he sent images of two black Mercedes SUVs with men hanging out the windows and muzzle flashes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah rode with Perry down to the catacombs of Paris. She talked with Chuck via her earpiece until the line went dead. Chuck wasn't happy with her which she expected. But Chuck wasn't a killer he wasn't like her or at least the person she used to be. The truth was they'd both changed but she didn't want to find out that suddenly they had reversed roles. She wanted Chuck to stay Chuck, her Chuck and the only way that could happen was for her to take care on Manoosh by herself.

"So how is this supposed to go down? I don't think they'll let me in with the Professor as you guys call him packing."

"No I expect they'll search you as soon as I bring you in that's why you have to go in clean. I'll carry your piece and when we get close enough to Manoosh you can take it from me and end him."

"So if this goes sideways you can look innocent and walk away with your skin intact," said Sarah looking over at the Captain.

"I wouldn't look at it like that more I'd think of it as a backup plan so I can go get help in case things go south. Aren't you guys supposed to have an exit strategy?"

"Not on a suicide mission and that's what this is more and more sounding like. I hope you know what you've gotten us in to."

"If you want it's not too late to turn around and go back," said Perry as he glanced over at her as she undid her ankle knife sheath laying it on the dash.

"No I don't have any better ideas so let's play this out," said Sarah as she took out her Smith and Wesson from her bag laying it on the dash too.

"Don't worry I'll stay within thirty feet of you. In the glove box is a set of handcuffs put them on," said Perry as they pulled up outside the catacombs. "This is your last chance to back out."

"Let's go and you need to push and shove me if we're going to sell this. Even hit me if you think they're not buying it. Don't worry I can take it, just make it count."

"Come here I've got a guest for the Professor," yelled Perry to two guards dressed as maintenance worker outside the catacombs.

"He's been expecting you two," said one as they came up to them. Sarah felt hands grab her out of the car and she resisted then went woozy and light headed but it past quickly then she was being marched into Manoosh's lair. She struggled a little but she had a man on both sides that shoved her along then she came to a door that opened up into a house. She couldn't help but wonder how they built this.

"I'll take the prisoner from here," said a man in a butler's uniform. "Please follow me the Professor is waiting for you." She quickly glanced over to make sure Perry was still close to her before she followed. "Please he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

They followed the man through the house to a study of sorts where Manoosh was sitting behind a desk working on a computer. He intentionally let them stand in front of him while he was working. Sarah looked around then worked her way over close to Perry then she made her move. She grabbed the gun he had in his hand and shot Manoosh. She emptied the whole clip into him but he just sat there laughing. She looked at the gun.

"Why you," she said as she swung the pistol at Perry's head but it passed through him. "What the hell is going on!"

"I'm sorry but you see Sarah this is all in your head or no technically this is my head. Maybe it's our heads now. Whatever you're in my virtual reality now and nothing happens here unless I want it to so sit down." Suddenly she found herself in a chair in a dining room with champagne and caviar in front of her.

"How'd I get here?" she said as she began to think back trying to remember then it hit her the way she felt when she got out of the car.

"That's right I had you tranq'd when you got out of the car so you've been in my world ever since then. How do you like it? Are you impressed?"

"What do you want from me? And what's all this a last meal? If it is get on with it I don't like caviar it smells like you fishy. My husband is going to be here soon and we'll see who's laughing then," she said but she didn't know that for sure. Her mind went back to what Chuck had tried to warn her about could this be it?

"I know Chuck's a problem and as long as he's around you'll never be able to express you true feelings for me. He won't let you, will he? I'm sorry if I have to put you through this but Chuck doesn't love you. He's got another woman now and has already forgotten you."

"You're insane. Chuck would never cheat on me and he'll be coming soon just wait and see. If there's one thing I know is that he loves me and I love him."

"That might have been true a year ago when you first went missing but he's moved on now. He's seeing someone by the name of Hannah. Here I can show you," said Manoosh as he played a film for her of Chuck and Hannah kissing.

"Oh Hannah I love you. I don't know what I was thinking wasting all that time with Sarah. But now that she's gone we can be together." The video ended and the monitor disappeared.

"I don't believe you. Chuck would never do that and I know he has feelings for Hannah and I suspect she has for him but they'd never do that to me."

"Well I hate to tell you but he has another woman too," said Manoosh. "I don't think you know your Chuck as well as you think you do."

"Then who is this other mystery woman? You're going to tell me it's Sam. They'd never do anything like that to me."

"Yes exactly see you've already known but just didn't want to admit to yourself," said Manoosh as he pulled up a virtual keyboard and started typing.

But Sarah knew now he was lying and she could only hope she hadn't been gone for a year but hours which meant Chuck should be arriving soon. Chuck had been right she admitted to herself she wasn't prepared for this and the whole thing was unsettling. Involuntarily she picked up the glass of champagne and drank. She could taste it; the bubbles even tickled her tongue and throat. But she began to rage with anger inside when she looked over at Depak smiling at her. He had cause her to drink she was his puppet in this virtual world. She hurled the glass at him but he stopped it in midair then simply took it then placed it on the table. Mysteriously another one appeared next to her filled.

"Cute, very cute," said Depak as he looked at the screen. "So you've got a daughter named Sam. I guess I'm going to have to use more drastic measures to remove Chuck from our world."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Sarah and Depak were sitting beside each other at the table with Manoosh's glasses on two men dumped Perry's unconscious body in a corner. Then they went back to their previous task trying to get the factory up and running underground. Paul was get getting angry as he stood there looking at the two of them Depak and Sarah off in his world and the Hydra facility no nearer completion. It wouldn't be long before his bosses would be breathing down his neck. Manoosh's assistants, as he and his predecessors were called, had a bad reputation for having a short life span.

"Paul we got something on the traffic cams. Looks like a guy is racing here on a bike, I think it's that Chuck guy the Professor was looking for."

"Jesus that's all we need another distraction and more reasons to push back the opening of the production line. No I can't allow that. Listen while the Professor's off in la-la land with that woman take a couple vehicles out and deal with the problem. Do whatever it takes just make sure he doesn't get here. These distractions have got to end."

The man put together two teams and took two Mercedes SUVs. They drove down Rue Froidevaux looking to intercept Chuck head on.

"There he is. Jesus how fast is he coming. Get out and lay down fire," said the driver as he had both SUVs turned sideways in the road to block traffic to slow Chuck down and to shot from behind a barricade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck activated fire control from the helmet's visor the fifty calibers went hot peppering the SUVs. The automatic fire he was taking quickly went silent then he selected launch and fired two modified AGM 114 hellfire missiles that removed the road block. If there was any doubt what Chuck would do it was gone when he drove past the burning wreckage.

"Christ Chuck be careful there are still civilians around," radioed Casey but Chuck didn't answer the switch had flipped and he was in Charles Carmichael mode. His only thoughts now involved rescuing Sarah and to hell with the rest.

As he approached Place Denfert-Rochereau he slowed down. Sarah's signal went dead here so he began an IR scan and picked up the presence of warm bodies below then he zoomed in and saw he had a welcoming committee that was formed at the entrance.

"Chuck hold up we're almost there," radioed Casey as Chuck fed the scans back to him. "There are too many you can't make it. Let us help."

"Sarah's in there John and every minute I let her stay in there the more time Manoosh has to screw with her brain. I've gone through this once before when Quinn took her. I won't go through this again," said Chuck. Casey watched as the tachometer redlined and the engine roared. In a blur he took off. If one could be strapped to the back of a rocket that would've been what it was like to be on the back of that bike. Casey watched as he saw the muzzle flashes as Chuck began to draw fire and heard the metallic ping as bullet deflected off the bike. Chuck jerked as he took hits to his body armor but he kept the bike steady and on target.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The BMW with Casey and crew raced down the street following Chuck's trail just passing the still burning hulks. In the mirror they saw the lights of the fire brigade responding. Casey was watching the firefight from his monitor when the General cut in but Morgan was able to split screen so they could keep up with what was going on with Chuck. Casey did his best to follow both but he really wasn't doing a good job keeping up with what the General was saying.

"Colonel are you listening to me? The Director of the DCRI is screaming asking me what's going on and why they haven't been informed. I've told them that events precipitated in such a way that there just wasn't time."

"Roger that which is true. General I'm sending you feed from Chuck. Listen if you're calling to tell me to back off you can just hold your breath. Chuck is driving through the belly of the beast and I'm taking my team in after him."

"I have no intention of telling you to pull back. I'm calling to tell you that that kill order on Manoosh is back in play. Whatever information he has we'll get from somewhere else he's too dangerous to let walk."

"I'm glad the people back in DC finally got their heads out and saw the sunshine," said Morgan. "It's about time Diane."

"Agent Grimes the order comes from me. Everyone in DC still thinks Manoosh can do wonders but as we can see he's just too dangerous. Whatever fallout comes out of this I'll shoulder just take the SOB out with prejudice."

"Colonel we're almost at there," said the driver. "The Chief is asking for orders. What do you want me to pass on?"

"Colonel I'll get out of your hair and let you get back to the mission. I'm still about ten minutes out but I'll join you on site. Beckman out."

"Roger that. Radio your Chief to have his men take the safeties off. Everyone inside with the exception of our two are to be considered hostile and need to be put down." Casey looked over at Morgan and Alex.

"Oh no you don't," said Alex as she caught the look Casey was giving them. "You can forget that all together. They're our friends too we're going in with the rest of you guys so don't even try telling us to stay in the van."

"You know Big Guy nine times out of ten the van really isn't all that safe anyway," said Morgan as the feed from Chuck's GoPro went dead.

"Look I'm not going to be able to look after you two once we go in. It'll have to be everyone takes care of him or herself…." Casey paused as he was speaking. "Okay but you both wear full body armor and Morgan, remember gun muzzle down or no more bullets for a long time." The BMW came to a stop and everyone piled out. Casey holstered his Sig as he grabbed a HK MP5-N off one of the downed Hydra men with extra clips. He turned the weapon on the side then set the firing sequence to the image marked by a red pictogram of seven bullets in a line inside a rectangle with an open end facing the muzzle. "Come on boys it's time I scratched my itch."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck rode in on a blaze blasting his way through fire door after fire door sending skulls, femurs and other bones of the long dead flying as well as the new ones that had just joined them. No one could stop him the Nighthawk had become a dreadnought. He drove on blasting away until he stopped himself when he reached the inner chamber laying the bike down he came to a halt with Hydra men surrounding him. He flashed on one.

"Paul it's nice to meet you," said Chuck as he got up dusting himself off. He looked over and saw Sarah sitting at a table by Manoosh both with those glasses on. This wasn't good and he knew he had to do something. Things went from bad to worse when he saw Perry coming too in a corner he had obviously been tranq'd. If he could he would've shot him on the spot but he need to be cool. Chuck you need to be cool he told himself in his head and be the spy you were always meant to be.

"So you know my name good for you. Impressive, kill him then dump his body in the river and while you're at it do the same with the Captain in the corner."

"I'd second that I mean about the Captain," said Chuck. "But I'd be careful if I were you with what you do to me. I think your boss might get a little angry and we both know you don't want that. How many assistants has he gone through?"

"Wait," Paul said to his men as they grabbed Chuck. "What do you know about his assistants and what he's done to them? Say I'm curious."

"I can tell you he killed the guy you had with him in Costa Gravas or had him kill himself with those glasses. The man blew himself up with the helicopter he was flying."

"I know you're lying I knew that guy and he didn't know how to fly a helicopter nor was he the type to kill himself."

"But that's what those glasses do. You guys are really behind the power curve here or don't you realize what they do?"

"And you do," said Paul wondering if Chuck wasn't just blowing smoke to save his own skin. "Tell me then what do they do exactly?"

"They give you knowledge and the physical ability to do whatever they're programmed to do. I think the only ones that are different at the two you have here but the rest just follow a simple program and it's good they do."

"What do you mean by that? What do you know that the Professor isn't telling us?" Chuck could tell that he had piqued Paul's curiosity and he was hooked. "If you tell me I might let you live if not well we go back to my original plan."

"Boy do you drive a hard bargain. Let's do this I'll tell you half and then you wake or get the Professor. However, that works then let me talk to him afterwards I'll be able to tell you the other half plus give you proof."

"I'm listening," said Paul as he motion one of his men to take Chuck's weapon. "I'm waiting and I don't have all day."

"Well you've probably figured out your 'Professor' is a stark raving lunatic but that's because of the glasses. You see one of the side effects of wearing them for a prolonged period is dementia and insanity. He's probably suffering from frequent headaches and mistaken you for someone else most likely from the fantasy world he's created for himself. The man's as crazy as a bedbug, clinical terminology. Lastly he will never be able to deliver you glasses that will work. In fact the only ones that worked and still caused mind melt are the ones he brought with him from Alaska. Has he produced any that worked since you guys brought him down?"

"Boss, what he's saying is true," said one of the men who was covering Chuck. "What if we're doing all this for nothing?"

"Shut up who's in charge here," said Paul as he took the man's outburst as insubordination and he was the one with everything on the line here.

"It's not in charge, it's who will be charged for the colossal failure that is about to take place and that Paul will all be on you because Depak will have another excuse. You're the one that is expendable here so what do you say will you let me prove what I'm saying is true? Then you can take it back to your bosses and maybe save yourself. In the end Paul it's you saving yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was suddenly transported to Depak's study. She was sitting across from him with a desk between them. Depak waved to his Butler and he opened the door to let Chuck come running in to her. She tried to move but she couldn't move she was somehow held in her chair. Her dream came back to her, her nightmare was taking shape before her very eyes.

"No, no this can't be real. It can't be," she said as he ran up to her and touched her. She felt his touch and his kiss. "No you can't be here. Please don't be here."

"Depak we had a deal I'm here now let her go. My life for hers that was what we agreed on," said Chuck as he caressed her face and wiped away the tears.

"No, no I'm so sorry I should've listened to you. Go you can't be here. Leave before it's too late just go I can handle myself. Just leave me."

"I see how well that's working for you. You know I can't leave you, you brought me here. Professor we had a deal and I expect you to abide by it," said Chuck as he stood to face Manoosh.

"What do you care about deals when you're dead," said Depak as he pulled a gun from his desk and shot Chuck twice. "After all deals are meant to be broken. Goodbye Bartowski."

"I'm sorry if I couldn't save you this time," said Chuck as he dropped to his knees in front of Sarah bleeding on her.

"No, no, no this isn't real. This isn't real," repeated Sarah but his blood was warm and she felt it all over her. "Christ please let this no be real." She cried as she struggled to break free. "I'm going to kill you. Do you hear me I'm going to kill you," she hissed.

"Sir there's someone at the door who wants to speak with you," said the Butler. "He says the gentleman you were looking for is here and wishes to talk to you." Suddenly everything was gone and she found herself lying in a darkroom with a light shining overhead.

"You bastard it was all a trick."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was forced to sit opposite Manoosh with Sarah sitting next to him restrained in a chair. He particularly didn't like the sitting arrangements but he was in no position to argue. As Depak came out of this trance like state Chuck noticed Sarah moan then slump forward. He flashed on her breathing and perspiration to get an idea of what her state was and he didn't like it. Manoosh slowly came out and took his glasses off setting them off to the side rubbing his eyes.

"Well, well, well who have we here?" said Depak. "If it isn't my old wingman Chuck have you come to share the fun?"

"Manoosh I'm here so you can let Sarah go. It's me you want I'm the one who tranq'd you and I'm the one that sent you off. So if anyone is responsible for what happened to you it's me and me alone."

"True all true but you see if Sarah and I are going to have a life together you have to be eliminated and so I'm sorry. However, no hard feelings it was you who actually brought us together."

"What?" said Chuck he hadn't realized just how far along Manoosh's dementia had gone but he had an idea. "If that's the case we can do all this in your world. That's what you wanted after all so take the glasses off her and put them on me. We can do this live in Depak vision then you can save it for posterity maybe play it back for Sarah when she's at a better place and has had time to get over me."

"Yes like a last will and testament. She wouldn't see me as a monster and I could win her over with my magnanimity. Charlie you are a good wingman after all. I realize this must be hard for you to accept but I am the better man."

Depak took off the glass from Sarah and when he removed them she let out a low moan. Chuck prayed and hoped that they hadn't done any damage but she only had them on for a brief time. Chuck reached out and took the glasses from Depak and as he put them on he scratched the skin tone Band Aid behind his ear. Suddenly he was propelled into Depak's world.

"So this is what the mind of a sick genius looks like," said Chuck as a butler approached. Chuck took one look and recognized him. "Hello Jeeves how is Miss Croft these days? I haven't seen her in sometime."

"Excuse me but you know me sir?" said the Butler a little taken aback that Chuck would know him especially his nickname since he was sure this was the first time they had met. His program didn't know how to compute the data.

"Yes quite well we spend many an hour passing time together. Where's your Master at anyway? I expected him to be here already."

"He sends his regards but he's been detained by unforeseen circumstances and would like you to make yourself at home while he settles things. May I get you something?"

"No thank you, is this his private study?" asked Chuck as he approached a closed door that was locked.

"Yes and he doesn't let anyone in there I'm afraid. So you say you know me but how can that be if I can't remember you?"

"That would be because I killed off you off in the game. If it makes you feel better you helped me win. So Winton let's get this right, you told me that your master told you to tell me to make myself at home?"

"That's correct sir those were his exact words 'to make yourself at home'. But can I ask why the wording is so important?"

"That's easy so if you follow that logically if I were at home I'd have the key to every room and could roam freely throughout the whole house."

"Your hypothesis is valid on the current data supplied," said the Butler as he opened the door to Depak's private study. "Can I bring you something?"

"Do you have any Rombauer? You can bring a chilled bottle and a glass," said Chuck and as soon as Winston was gone Chuck rifled through Depak's desk then accessed his computer while hacking the matrix. He knew he had to work fast but this was what he had intended to do all along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck put on the glasses and he was out as lights lit up on the side. Depak looked at him for a while holding his pair but his head was still spinning from before. He needed a small break he told himself just to clear his head then he'd end this once and for all. Paul stood over him trying to figure out if what Chuck had told him was true when one of his men came running to him out of breath. As he saw the man coming towards him he heard the sound of gunfire behind him.

"Sir we have a problem. There's a CIA tac team coming down the tunnel. We're trying to hold them off but they're gaining ground. We won't be able to hold this position for long; already some of the men are surrendering."

"Crap this was a set up," said Paul as he went over to a monitor to check the security cam feeds from the cameras Chuck hadn't taken out. He drew his weapon then turned back to the Professor. "This is all his doing I knew I should've killed him as soon as he drove in."

"No stop," ordered Manoosh. "I'll handle these two; they're mine you take care of everything else. I want this position held as long as possible. Do you understand?"

"Professor I don't think you understand the CIA will be here soon. You've run out of time," said Paul as he raised his pistol to fire at Chuck. Perry came to just in time he grabbed a Beretta off one of his guards who was distracted watching Paul. He shot the guards then fired at Paul who fired at him first wounding him but the Captain got in a headshot. He slumped to the ground then got up to see Depak put the glasses on disappearing into his virtual world.

"Sarah, Sarah, can you hear me," said Perry. He looked at the hole in his side then he went over to see if he could free her but she was locked into her chair and out. He checked her pulse and she was still breathing so he decided to try and get help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck closed up matrix then reset the computer making sure everything was back in its virtual place. Then he left the study closing the doors when he heard the sound of footsteps coming close to him. He had finished everything and was just walking out when Winston return.

"What no Rombauer," said Chuck seeing Winston was empty handed. "Really if you don't have that then any Chardonnay will due as long as it's chilled?"

"Your wine is in the garden with the Professor. He asked me to get you so you could join him there. Please if you would follow me."

Chuck and Winston walked out into the garden where Chuck found Depak standing looking out over the garden view of Napa valley. Chuck noticed his wine setting next to a set of dueling pistols on a table.

"You know the best thing about virtual reality you can make it anytime of the day you want. Watch this, now you see the sunset," and then in an instant it changed. "See it's now sunrise, dawn perfect time for a duel."

"I couldn't agree more," said Chuck as he took his wine glass in hand and drank. "Not bad for virtual but if this is going to be my last then let's say we go grand. Macallan fifty year old Scotch James Bond's."

"Does he distill it?" asked Manoosh as Chuck smiled he had him but he didn't know it yet. "So I've picked the field of honor, do you want to see?" Manoosh was sounding more like a schoolboy showing off his science project than the evil villain he'd become. Suddenly they were in the ancient Roman coliseum.

"A little showy for my tastes but I guess one place is as good as another. No wait Manoosh I have to tell you. No I have to implore you not to go through with this. Listen your program is defective and it's destroying your brain. The you that was you is fading away into oblivion I've seen what this thing can do to people I love. Please take off the glasses forever before it's too late. Come on buddy you can trust your wingman."

"That's just it I don't trust you. You know Chuck begging for your life is pathetic but keep it up. It'll let Sarah see just how weak you were," said Manoosh as dueling pistols appeared in their hands then they zoomed out thirty paces.

"Manoosh, I'm not going to kill you. It's just not who I am," said Chuck as he discharged his pistol into the ground.

"You could've shot at me if you wanted in my world I make up the rules," said Manoosh as he pointed his pistol at Chuck. "Goodbye Chuck."

"Goodbye Manoosh and I'm sorry," said Chuck as Depak pulled the trigger but instead of an explosion and smoke from black powder it make just a click. Depak's world went dark then he was propelled into his study with Chuck standing behind his desk with the screen up.

"What's going on and why aren't you dead?" asked Depak bewildered and feeling a massive headache building in his head.

"I tried to stop you but you wouldn't listen. You see I'm immune to the effects of your glasses. I built a little chip that I put under a band aid to connect to the one sensor that allowed me to access your world and on that it was also a virus. It was trigger to go active if you… well it went active when you pulled the trigger. Basically it has taken your whole memory purged out all your works and compressed it into one file and sent it to the recycle bin. Once I hit empty everything will go away. Don't worry you won't die but your genius will be gone forever. I'm sorry I wish there was another way but you tried to hurt Sarah and I can't allow that."

"No come on Chuck you're my wingman. You're my friend. You can't do this to me," begged Depak. "Please you can't."

"Yes I can Manoosh. I'm not your friend I'm a spy and this has to be done. Goodbye." With that Chuck hit the empty recycle bin. 'Are you sure you want to permanently delete this file?' came on the screen and Chuck click 'yes'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey led the way fighting through the tunnel. The roaches had built a good nest but he was the Orkin man and with his MP5-N along with his Sig he had the right disinfectant for the job. It didn't take them long to get the bugs scurrying to save their own skin. Casey was blasting and running he was making so much headway the rest of the team was having trouble keeping up. He dropped one who sprang out of nowhere emptying his Sig. He dropped the clip and was about to house another when he looked up into the barrel of a Baretta pointing at his face and Captain Perry standing behind it. Casey slapped the clip in as he heard Perry's pistol fire. The shot was loud and he knew that this was the end. However, the bullet whizzed past him and dropped a Hydra man who was about to shoot him in the back.

"I think that makes us even," said Perry as he leaned up against the wall bleeding. Casey came over and looked at him.

"Not by a long shot but I think you'll survive. If you can make it keep heading out," said Casey then he radioed back. "I'm sending a wounded man out try not to shoot him and get him to a medic."

"Listen Chuck and Sarah are just ahead. Sarah is mechanically locked to a chair and Chuck is dealing with Depak in la-la land. I noticed that Hydra has the whole place wired with C-4 so you need to get them and get out. Chuck was right we weren't ready for this."

"He usually is. Do you know if there's another way out?" asked Casey as he heard the first explosion followed by another."

"When I cased the place I couldn't find one. Colonel you're a soldier like me you need to order you people to pull back before the whole place goes." Casey reluctantly agreed and ordered the retreat before he proceeded but after a few feet he found the tunnel sealed. He had no choice but to return grabbing Perry on his way out to try to figure some other way to extract Chuck and Sarah hoping they were still alive.

"Medic," yelled Casey as soon as he broke surface. A French army medic came over and grabbed Perry whisking him off. "You need to put a guard on him."

"Thanks John," said Perry as he smiled at Casey before being loaded into an ambulance then driven off.

"Colonel this is Marcel from the DCRI he's assisting us in the operation with his men," said the General with a look that said she wasn't happy.

"Actually you're assisting us. This is Paris and the last time I check geographically it was still located in France not Texas."

"Whatever that means, I don't give a rat's….," Casey started to say when he caught the General's look. "I can care less about politics I've got two agents trapped down there with a lunatic who's number one on Interpol's list."

"We understand that but we can't blow up the city for just three people. Your cowboy methods won't work anymore. This is our operation now."

"Cowboy! Maybe we need a nice lynching and starting with you. My people are down there and I'm taking a team to get them out."

"Both of you calm down," said the General. "Marcel we're not going to blow up your city and Colonel you can't take anyone down until we're sure what we're dealing with. If you start moving things around it could cause the whole mess to collapse and would cause the very thing we're trying to avoid. We need maps and surveys if we're going to do this right." Just then they heard a series of explosions with smoke and dust bellowing from the entrance.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Manoosh started to come out of Depak's world at the same time both were groggy and woozy but Depak was pissed. He threw his now useless glasses at Chuck causing a small laceration on his forehead as Chuck took off his pair. Chuck lunged at Depak across the table but he moved back. Chuck hadn't counted on being so disoriented and Depak took advantage of it by now he was used to this.

"Come on Manoosh it's over. There's no reason to fight it just come along peacefully and everything will work out."

"More lies Mr. Master Spy well I have one more trick," said Depak as he put his last pair of glasses on Sarah. They activated immediately then he pressed a hidden button on the back of her chair that released her. She jumped up out of the chair and scanned the room.

"Kill Chuck Bartowski. Chuck Bartowski must die," said Sarah. She attacked him viciously but he would only block her punches and kicks. He pulled his punches and refused to strike her back even if that meant he had to take hits.

"Sarah fight this," he said, "you can do this. Please listen to me. I know you're in there please come back to me."

But as he was imploring she delivered a spinning back kick that landed sending him flying across the room landing in rubble. Manoosh sat behind the table smiling as he watched her pick up a gun and point it at Chuck.

"Yes end it now. Go ahead shoot, go ahead now" yelled Manoosh but she hesitated and her hand began to shake.

"Sarah I know you're still in there. I should've told you how I felt that I don't want to get out. I'm sorry this is what I was born to do and I'm good at it. Love; if you're honest with yourself you'll realize that you are too. This was what we were meant to do and nothing we can do will change that. Think about it, try to remember every time we've tried to quit we came back, why?"

"Yes, why," she asked in a thin voice. That was Chuck's first sign that his Sarah was still inside. He felt tears welling up.

"No, no, no this isn't supposed to be happening. Kill him that's what you're programmed to do. Execute your program."

"We came back because we were needed and we knew what had to be done. We were the best for the job and we couldn't turn our backs so don't you see walking away isn't an option for us. Now I'm asking you to do one thing for me, I want you to walk come to me," said Chuck as he got up. "Will you please try to come to me? I love you and I made a promise to you. Do you remember that promise?"

"You promised that you'd never hurt me," said Sarah as she took small unsteady steps at first then with each step she became more sure and certain. Until she was standing in front of him then he reached up and took the glasses off her smashing them on the ground. When he removed the glasses she dropped in his arms.

"I'm still going to get my revenge," screamed Depak as he pressed a button on the table and two charges went off blocking the entrance. "In ten seconds the charge in here will go off and my work will be complete."

"Goodbye Depak and this time it's for good," said Chuck as he grabbed Sarah righted the bike then launched a Hellfire at the debris blocking the exit then fired another as the ceiling began to cave in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Topside the ground began to shake as if there was an earthquake; people started running looking for cover. Dust and smoke came up out of Hell's gate almost as if there was a true passage down to the underworld. The only two that ran in the opposite direction was Casey and Morgan. They raced to the entrance to see if they could see what was going on.

"Colonel, Grimes get away from there," yelled the General as the smoke started getting thicker and Marcel was looking even more perplexed and worried.

"Listen any damage done to our city we'll expect your country to make full restitution as well as a formal apology from your President."

"Marcel, don't be silly and for once can you please try not to be so French. We both work for a clandestine agency how is the President supposed to apologize for something he doesn't know anything about? If you need someone to apologize I will but in private."

"General I hear something coming out from down below," said Morgan as he smile over at Casey and patted him on the back. Casey gave him a grunt.

"Colonel what is it," asked the General as she was still in the middle of negotiations with Marcel on who was going to take what blame.

"Stand down! Everyone put away your weapons," yelled Casey as he and Morgan both recognized the in-line four-cylinder four-stroke engine roaring up through the tunnel. Chuck jumped out through the smoke and dust. He spun the back tire around coughing as he held Sarah in front of him on the bike still conscious.

"John I've got to get her to a hospital. Tell the General we're ready to come in Manoosh is under the rubble along with his lab." Chuck laid rubber as he took off hitting thrusters and disappeared before anyone could utter a syllable.

Marcel was still protesting as the Colonel came over. He was arguing jurisdiction and who should be arrested for what.

"I tell you what," said the General, "you can have the hole and we'll pack up and go. But if you try to arrest my agent then he'll also have to confess he helped your people arrest that terrorist with the WMD at Charles De Gaulle. Oh and then there was also that problem in Tahiti he resolved. Where your navy sank a submarine loaded with weapons grade plutonium that you lost from a site that wasn't supposed to have it. But what the heck we're all friends."

"Sounded like an earthquake to me," said Marcel.

"I'd agree," said the General.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was out of it for most of the time. Chuck raced across town to the nearest hospital that had a department of neurology. She remembered hearing French spoken then she remembered shivering when she was on a plane. She smelt Chuck's smell close to her and felt his presence when he climbed in bed to warm her. She thought she saw Ellie looking down on her shining a light in her eyes but everything was a foggy haze then she was out again.

"Ellie when is she going to wake up," asked Chuck standing outside her hospital room in Chicago.

"I don't know the brain is a tricky thing. All the scans came back normal as normal can be," said Ellie keeping her voice down.

"What's that supposed to mean? Did you or didn't you find anything? And can we just put aside the brother, sister thing and give me the facts the way they are."

"What I was trying to say is well you don't have a normal brain Chuck. Your pathways are different and that's the reason Manoosh's glasses didn't work on you. Her brain is aligned the same as yours. The problem is I don't have a baseline to work with. I have scans from when she was flashing and now but I don't have anything when she stopped. If I did I could compare the two and tell you if something was different."

"But you don't have any; I should've made her get that stupid scan. Ellie, what am I supposed to do? Sam keeps asking for her and I keep telling her tomorrow." Ellie put her arm around him.

"Why don't you bring her in and let her see her mother? Children are resilient and sometimes with trauma patients they wake up when they hear their name called by someone they love. This is just something for you to think about. Anyway she's stable and strong we just need to wait and give her time."

"I'm going to have to go out of town for a couple days," said Chuck. "You might have heard I'm going to have to testify."

"Yes I got called into the Federal building and had to leave a statement for some Congresswoman, Groves I think. I don't even know what State she's a senator of. Watch your step with her from what they asked me she's on a witch-hunt."

"I just need for you to take care of Sam for me while I'm gone and keep an eye on Mom. She introduced Sam to coloring which she too straight to just I have a portrait of Mr. Rabbit on my wall."

"You're one to complain Mister 'long life and prosper,'" said Ellie as she got him to laugh. "It's good to see you laugh that's something you haven't been doing a lot of lately. I'll take care of your family just be careful when you're up on Capitol Hill think of it as a shark tank and you're chum."

"You didn't come up with that did you? If I were a betting man that sounds more like a Casey. But on a serious note I finally got in touch with Emma and she's trying to catch the first flight here with Molly. I've made room reservations at the hotel across the street. I know she'll want to stay close to Sarah. If I'm not back the room is covered along with room service. They can take all their meals there if they want."

"Nonsense Chuck they'll be eating with us. It might be a lot of pizzas but family takes care of family you know that. Besides it will be nice to get all the girls together again. When are you flying out?"

"I'm flying out of Midway late this evening I'm waiting as long as possible," said Chuck as his voice broke. "I don't want to go. Ellie please make her better by the time I get back."

"Little brother I'll do my best I promise. Just remember Sarah will be surrounded by love while you're gone."

"Thanks El that means a lot to me. I need to get back inside." Chuck opened the door and went in. He took up his chair sitting next to her holding her hand. That had become his post he only left to check on Sam and change clothes. Ellie brought him food because if she didn't she was sure he'd forget to eat. He was already thin but now he seemed even thinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Molly arrived the next day and Devon with Alex went to the airport to pick them up. They dropped their things by the hotel then they walked straight over to the hospital. Mary met them in the lobby with Sam and they rode the elevator up. Devon called before they arrived so Ellie was outside the door when they stepped onto the floor.

"Okay everyone can go in but you've got to hold the noise down. Let's go in and afterwards I'll answer your questions. Jack, where's Jack at?"

"He couldn't get away but he'll be here next week. Please I need to see her," said Emma as Ellie opened the door and let everyone in. "Oh my poor baby," said Emma as she walked over with Molly and stood beside her bed. She bent down and brushed her hair back then kissed her on the forehead.

"Momma," said Sam as she tried to get out of Mary's arms but Mary passed her to Emma to hold closer to Sarah.

"This is the first time she's seeing her mother since the incident," explained Ellie. "Chuck didn't want Sam to see her mother like this but it should be okay."

"When is Chuck coming back? Day after tomorrow he told me when he called but has anyone heard from him." There was a silence around the room as everyone looked at each other.

"We'll talk about that when we get home. You guys are coming over to our house to eat supper then we can run you back here or where ever you want."

"What's going on with Chuck," said Sarah in a thin voice. "Why isn't he here?"

"You're awake finally," said Ellie. "Please everyone move away I need to run some checks," Ellie ran an EEG while she examined her pupil dilation and sensitivity.

"I'm fine just tell me where Chuck is and what's going on," said Sarah this time stronger and she tried to get up.

"Where do you think you're going," said Ellie as she held her back down. "You're not fine until I tell you you're fine. You've been comatose for almost two weeks."

"Two weeks! How can that be it was just like yesterday I was with Perry and we went after Manoosh and… Oh my God he captured me and it was horrible. I fought him and I almost… Oh please tell me Chuck's all right. Where's Chuck!" Her blood pressure skyrocketed and her pulse tripled.

"Sarah you have to calm down, you're putting too much stress on your system to quickly." Ellie pressed the button for a nurse and told her to bring her a sedative.

"No Ellie just tell me what's going on with Chuck," said Sarah as she fought against her but in her condition she couldn't.

"I need ten ccs of benzodiazepine," said Ellie as he held Sarah down. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good. Just go back to sleep." Ellie administered the injection and she calmed down.

"If you want me to stay calm you need to tell me what's wrong," she said as she drifted off back to sleep.

"Devon can you please take Molly and Clara down to the cafeteria and get them ice cream," said Emma. Then she waited until they were gone. "Okay I think I deserve an explanation before I pack up my daughter and go. I thought Chuck just had to testify."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General met Chuck on the top steps of the capitol building as they had agreed. She brought with her just her military issue handbag while Chuck brought with him a briefcase. They met face to face for the first time since Paris. Chuck offered her his hand as a peace offering and she shook it.

"How is Sarah? I've tried to monitor her situation from here but I have to admit this hearing has taken most of my time."

"She was the same when I left. Ellie says she's stationary but thanks for asking. General I'm sorry that you got into trouble over this but given the situation I don't regret my decisions."

"Regret is a bitter pill. Chuck I don't have to tell you we're going into the lions' den. If Senator Groves discovers you're lying or she thinks you are she could hold you in contempt of Congress and order the Sergeant of Arm to arrest you then hold you for a full committee review. Even if they don't find you guilty which is unlikely your cover will be blown and for all practical purposes your career with the agency. If they find you guilty then you'll be looking at six months to a year at Yucca Mountain jailed with the same people you sent there."

"Then I'll have plenty of time to get caught up," said Chuck. "But General if I have to go into the lion's den I can't think of anyone better to have by my side."

"Chuck when we go in don't try to protect me. My fate is pretty much sealed but you can save yourself and go home to your wife and child."

"Let's just get this over with and see how things wash out. Oh I forgot my lucky pen in the car. I hate to ask but could you do me a favour and take my briefcase in with you."

"I'm your aid now," said Beckman as she laughed. "Sure Chuck but hurry up the wolves don't like to eat their meals late.

Chuck ran down the steps as the General went inside. She walked over to the dignitary side being a general in uniform she walked around the metal detector. She had just walked through when Chuck came back but had to pass through it. The alarm went off as he walked through the box.

"Please empty your pockets," said the officer on the other side stopping him from coming through.

"It's my pen I forgot to take it out," said Chuck. He put in in one of the small box then ran it through the x-ray as he passed this time with no more problems.

"Some lucky pen," said the General as they made their way to the room where the committee was meeting. As soon as they walked in the Sergeant of Arms administered the oath and they took their seats before the row of senators.

"Esteemed colleagues you have all been appalled as I have at the recent events that have come out of the CIA and this can be traced back to the gross mismanagement of the agency by General Diane Beckman. This agent she has brought with her is guilty of many high handed activities and led to the loss of our secret lab code name Santa's Workshop and who for the past month weeks has gone on a rogue mission to eliminate a leading scientist we had there over a personal vendetta. Would you not agree that's a good summary agent Carmichael?"

"Personally I'm waiting for the question so far all I've heard are statements and twisted lies but continue Congresswoman. I like a good tale; do you know any about Paul Bunyan and his blue ox Babe? How about Pecos Pete or John Henry?"

"Agent Carmichael do I have to warn you about the consequences of being found in contempt of Congress and what that would mean for your career if you have one left."

"Thank you Congresswoman Groves. You mentioned about my personal vendetta against Dr. Depak Manoosh. Might I address that issue? Will the committee grant me this indulgence?"

"If it is pertinent I don't see why not," said the Congresswoman as she looked down at her colleagues who nodded their heads.

"Chuck be careful," said the General. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Well as you know from my report I was taken prisoner by Depak Manoosh but there was something I left out in my report and that was I was able to go through his virtual desk. You might ask what good is a virtual file when you can't produce it in a court or before congress. But there you would be mistaken because that gave me a place to search."

"That's nice but I don't see the pertinence to these proceedings," said the Congresswoman as she became nervous. "May be we should go back to our questioning?"

"But I asked for an indulgence and you granted it to me so all I ask is that you hear me out. Since you pointed out so kindly that I'm the one facing prison time it is only fair you let me finish."

"The man's got a point Melissa let him finish," said one of her fellow senators and the others nod in agreement.

"Thank you I'll make it quick. You see in his desk were the names of some people who were Hydra infiltrators in our government, some of them in this very building but the problem was how do I prove it and in time for this hearing. Then I thought, why would someone betray their country? Well they could have a strong conviction but sooner or later that would betray them especially in public office. Power's always a good motivator but not really a means in itself. Then I thought about a quote from Wall Street, Gordon Gekko says, 'It's all about bucks, kid. The rest is conversation. No there's nothing like good old fashion money.' Then it became clear why so I started looking for the money trail," said Chuck as he laid out on the deck in front of the senator stacks of papers.

"What is all this?" asked the Congresswoman as she started to signal for the Sergeant of Arms to move forward.

"You asked what this is Senator this is your link to Hydra," said Chuck. You could've heard a pin drop as everyone stopped.

"Preposterous, Sergeant of Arms take Agent Carmichael into custody," said the Senator trying to silence Chuck.

"It doesn't matter I've got this all going out to the press as we speak, Madam Congresswoman. You see your plan or Hydra's was ingenious and if I hadn't known to look at you then I would've never found it."

"Found what," asked one of the other senators as they all wanted to hear and especially Beckman who was sitting beside him.

"These are all campaign contributions made to the Senator just under the Federal ceiling but the problem is all these people were deceased at the time the contribution was made and some had been dead for some time before."

"That doesn't mean anything all that can be attributed to human error," said Groves. Chuck knew he had her against the ropes now was time for the knockout.

"Well that could be true for one or two but I've got thousands here and one other small detail. Your committee must be aware that we took down the First Bank of Macau. Well some of the money sent to the senator was transferred to her through Macau and guess where we traced it back to, known Hydra front operations."

"I'm leaving here right now," said the Groves as she pulled a pistol from her purse. "I'll kill the first person who tries to stop me."

"Melissa where do you think you're going to go? I don't think Hydra has a pension plan and we both know what happens to their operatives once their covers are blown." She sat back down in her chair and looked down at the pistol in her hand.

"Melissa you've got no one to blame but yourself. Maybe we can work out some sort of witness protection program just put the gun down," said the General but they all knew the decision she had already made. Chuck turned his back to look away as a loud gunshot echoed in the hall he heard the senator slumped over in her committee chair. Chuck then began slowly to gather his material and the General walked around to help as security came running in.

"Chuck I guess I should say thank you but a heads up would've been nice."

"Don't mention it but you're right, I do let my emotions cloud my judgement. I need someone like you to call me out but by the same token I need to remind you there's a world of sentiment out there. We work well together and besides training a new director is tiring."

"Chuck what is this? All these pages, they're blank," said the General as she noticed only the top sheets were printed on.

"With everything that's been going on you think I had time to do all that research. There was nothing in Depak's desk except babble his sick mind was fixed on. Pages and pages of 'kill Chuck Bartowski, Chuck Bartowski must die'."

"Chuck, Chuck," yelled Morgan as he pushed his way in past security. "Coming through, make a hole."

"What is it Morgan that can't wait?" asked Chuck as he closed his briefcase but not before the General noticed he had his dart pistol inside then she remembered he had asked her to carry it in so she would take it around the x-ray machine and metal detector. "Plan B General," said Chuck.

"I had my own," she said as she showed him inside her bag she had a Beretta with an extra magazine. "Great minds think alike."

"Chuck, Ellie just called and Sarah's awake. She's asking for you. Casey's at the airport waiting with the plane ready to roll."

"General I'm sorry but I need to…" But Beckman cut him off and told him to leave. She'd wrap things up there. Chuck and Morgan raced to the airfield and they were wheels up in minutes.

"John I've got a crazy idea. I don't want to have to waste time driving from the airport to the hospital. How about a fly over?" Casey smiled and nodded.

When they got to the hospital he brought the plane in at 4,000 feet. Chock put on a chute and climbed down into the wheel well then Casey opened it up and Chuck jumped. He came down on the hospital helipad then pulled in his chute. He ran down from the roof to Sarah's room getting stares from everyone he passed when he got to her room he walked in but the chute slipped out of his hand as he open the door and fell out in the middle of the room.

"Bro how'd you get here?" asked Devon as he looked over Chuck's gear. "That's awesome dude so cool, so very cool."

"It saved me taxi fare," said Chuck as he took off the harness but he noticed Sarah was still out. "El I thought you called and told Morgan she was awake."

"She was but she got agitated when she didn't see you and well she was asking about what trouble you were in so I gave her a sedative."

Chuck went over and held her hand then bent over and kissed her. Like sleeping beauty she opened her eyes and slowly Chuck's face came into focus.

"Hey you're here I was worried about you. Are we in trouble?" asked Sarah in a thin voice. "You need to let everyone know we made the decision to run together. I don't want you to take all the blame. Do you hear me?"

"No one is getting into trouble I took care of it. General Beckman might ever get her second star out of this."

"Chuck did you…"

"Yes I told the General we weren't quitting and that she'd have to put up with me. She kind of laughed although Diane really doesn't know how to laugh but she showed me her Beretta. With her I don't know if that's a sign of affection or a threat." Sarah laughed then pulled him close to her so she could kiss him.

"I'm sorry I should've listened you were right," she said as Chuck caressed her face then kissed her again. "Where's my baby?"

"I'll go get her," said Devon as he almost tripped over Chuck's chute. "Dude you need to put this away someone could get hurt falling over it. Chuck felt Sarah's grip tighten when she saw it.

"Chuck, what's a modified MC-4 ram-air parachute doing in my hospital room."

"Sarah did you just flash?"


End file.
